The Crusaders
by Scribe
Summary: COMPLETE - Set before the formation of the new JLA, the remnants of Justice League International come together to mourn the passing of an old friend and find new purpose with each other.
1. Default Chapter

All characters and situations belong to DC Comics. The Story is mine. Copyright such as it is 30th September 1998 

****

THE CRUSADERS

CHAPTER ONE - REUNION 

Get used to it Gardner, this is the first of many. 

Sure, its gonna twist your guts, make you so angry you could scream but it ain't gonna change anything. She is still out of your reach. Perhaps, she always was. 

Guy Gardner shook that thought from his mind and poured himself another drink. When the stunted shot glass was filled to the brim, he glanced at the clock on the wall. It was one minute after the last time he looked. Where were they? He thought to himself as he brought the glass to his lips and downed its contents with one toss of his head. Although his Vuldarian biochemistry made him practically invulnerable, alcohol could still make him drunk and give him a hangover like anyone else. Better take it easy, he warned himself. Still, it was hard to maintain his usual bravado when he remembered what date it was. 

One year ago today, Tora died. 

It was one year since she had sacrificed herself to save the world from a ruthless alien conqueror. Her death had turn the tide of the battle for the Justice League incarnation of the time. She saved them all. Now it seemed only he and a select few still remembered that. Guy did not want to be bitter. After a life time battling rage and trying to control his need for revenge for the unfortunate turns of his life, he knew there was no point to any of it. 

All he wanted was an acknowledgment by the world that she had died a hero. 

As he looked up on the television screen flickering with life on the other side of the bar, Guy found himself frowning. Another current affairs show was covering a story on the latest incarnation of the Justice League of America. Justice League of America. It sounded like a relic from the Cold War era. There was a time when Guy was almost fanatical in his patriotism for the good ol' US of A. However, his perspective had changed since he learnt he was actually an alien from a dead race called the Vuldarians. While he still loved his country, he had begun to appreciate what Maxwell Lord had attempted to do when he established Justice League International. The world was too small to be defined by national boundaries and it felt as if the new League had taken a step back by adding the word 'America' to its title. 

The sound on the television was turned down but Guy could predict what was being said even without hearing it. As the faces of the new members appeared on the screen, Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, the Flash, Green Lantern, Aquaman and Jonn Jonzz, Guy found himself turning away from it. The greatest super team of all time, he snorted derisively and didn't they act the part? He had been turned for membership when he applied and yet somehow Plastic Man had made the team. Plastic Man? The absurdity of it was beyond belief. 

His bar, Warriors, was closed today. Verona and the rest of his usual companions had gone with Buck Wargo to the Andes for some rare artefact that Wargo claimed he had a lead on. It was just as well. As much as they were apart of his life now, he did not want to share today with them. They simply did not understand that it was not just the loss of one woman for him but Tora's absence from his life had changed all his hopes for the future. Sure it was corny, but he had always planned to spend forever with her. Ever since her death, he could not seem to get that same direction back again. 

"Do you always drink alone and watch TV with no sound?" A new voice interrupted his thoughts. Actually, it was not a new voice. He just had not heard it in a long time. Guy turned to the doorway and saw a woman in her early thirties impeccably dressed in Chanel and wearing an expression on her attractive features that always reminded Guy of den mother looking after a troop of insane Boy Scouts. 

"I don't remember inviting you Catherine." Guy retorted but could not deny it was good to see the United Nations delegate and one time Administrative Head of the Justice League. If truth be known, he had send the request down the grapevine and it was anyone's guess who would show up for this little get together. 

"Very droll." Catherine grinned and joined him at the table. "Its been a long time, Guy." 

"More than a year." Guy remarked. "How you been doing?" 

"Exceptionally well as always, if not a little better." She replied silkily. Catherine surveyed the bar and took in its decor before returning her gaze to Guy again. "You don't seem to be doing badly yourself." She remarked indicating the bar. "I hear this place for super hero hangouts." 

Guy could not help being a little proud of Warriors. When Wargo had bought him the place initially, Guy had been sceptical about his ability to run it. With all the periodic fights he had with super villain types, the bar had more remodelling costs than the Vatican. However, in between those remodelling intervals, the bar did well. He had tourists coming in here all the time wanting to get a look at the last place two meta-human types took to beating the crap out of each other. 

"It does okay." Guy replied. "Thanks for coming." He added after a moment. "I didn't expect to see you here." 

"She was my friend too." Catherine said quietly. During its time the League had been one series of headaches after another but she came to secretly adore each and everyone of this characters. Maxwell Lord's idea for a global league had been an idealistic crusade Catherine was happy to follow. It was more than just about super heroes defending the world. It was about uniting the races of a planet under one banner for the common good. Even now, knowing that she had apart of the bureaucracy who brought that dream to an end, stung. Especially with the media touting the newest League as the best thing since Christ walked the earth. 

This was not the time to go over old territory, Catherine told herself and decided to change the subject. "So where is everyone else?" 

"Right here." Ted Kord a.k.a Blue Beetle announced his presence. With him, was Beatriz de Costa and Booster Gold. Ted was out of uniform and looked like any ordinary person of the street. Guy had kept in contact with Ted after he left the League and considering their relationship then, it was surprising that they had managed to become friends. When Guy had lost Sinestro's ring, Ted had fashioned him an exo-skeleton that had temporarily allowed him to remain in the super hero game prior to the discovery of his Vuldarian heritage. 

"Took you long enough Beetle." Guy retorted before turning to Beatriz. "Hi babe." 

The tall, Brazilian woman offered him an alluring smile before she slid into the booth next to him. "Sorry I'm late," she apologised. "My fashion shoot ran over." 

Since the dispersal of the Wonder Woman's Justice League, Beatriz had decided to concentrate on her modelling career for a while. Tora's death had hit her particularly hard because Tora was more than just the other half of the Fire and Ice team but she was also Beatriz's best friend. Since their meeting, they had spent lives together. It was Beatriz who persuaded Tora to join the League after the dispersal of the Global Guardians. They had moved to New York and took advantage of their celebrity status to embark on a modelling career. When Beatriz had lost Tora, it was like losing part of herself. 

Perhaps that is what drew her to Guy now. After Tora's death, Guy seemed to be the only one who had trouble moving on without her and it was a sentiment Beatriz could appreciate. In sharing their mutual loss over a dear friend and lover, Guy and Beatriz had slipped into a comfortable intimate relationship. She still had trouble believing that she could ever care about Guy Gardner after all, she remembered calling him a pig once. Still, he had changed a great deal since those days and Beatriz could understand what Tora loved so much about him. 

"Well most of the gang's here." Guy commented as Beetle and Catherine exchanged pleasantries. "How ya doing Gold?" 

Booster Gold had been quiet for most of the greetings. Despite the fact he had recovered from his injuries and looked the same as he always did, the scars left behind were deep. It was hard fitting in when he was unable to forget that almost a year ago, his life depended on a battle suit created by Ted. During the same battle with the Overmaster where Tora died, Booster had been seriously injured. The suit had been as much a burden as it had been a life line. Even now, months after an ill wised alliance with the villain Monarch had restored him to perfect health, Booster still felt odd. 

"I'm okay Gardner." Booster replied, taking a seat at the booth. "Its good to see all of you." He found himself admitting. "I don't think we've been together since the..." the words died in his throat and he wished he had thought before he spoke. 

"Its okay Gold," Guy reassured him. "You can say it. Tora's funeral." He did not add how he had been absent because no one had told him. However, Guy had overcome that particular hurt a long time ago. Now it was just good to see his friends again. 

"Sorry," Booster said embarrassed. "It is good to see you guys anyway." He continued. "Kind of reminds me of the old days." 

"It sure does." Beatriz sighed. The days in the League had been the best in her life. Half the time, it was like a crazy frat party with jokes being played on each other and endless arguments over nonsensical things. Until now, Beatriz had no idea how much she missed it and the people shared those times with her. 

"What can I get you to drink?" Guy asked rising from his seat. 

"Scotch and water for me." Catherine sang out. 

"Brewski for me." Ted called out as well. 

"Me too." Booster added. 

"You know what I drink." Beatriz replied with a wink. 

While Guy went off to prepare the drinks, Catherine turned to Beatriz. "This place agrees with him. He is quite tolerable now." Catherine recalled the headaches that Guy used to cause the League when he had been so unstable he was often labelled psychotic by his team mates. Maxwell Lord been tempted to boot him out of the League on several occasions but a Green Lantern in ranks of the Justice League was nothing to laugh at. Fortunately, it appeared that his behaviour during those years had been a symptom of his illness because Guy seemed to have his head together now. 

"I think it has to do with the whole Vuldarian thing." Beatriz commented. "I guess knowing he's an alien knocked some sense into him." 

"Something had to." Ted retorted. 

"I have three words for you." Catherine said in Guy's defence. 

"Don't say it!" Ted groaned knowing full well to what she was alluding to. "Don't say it!" 

"Kooey Kooey Kooey." 

"Too late." Beatriz laughed. "You're never going to live that down you know." 

"Crap," Booster added. "He's done far more embarrassing things to live down than that." 

"Oh really?" Ted gave him a look. "At least I did not throw up in JL shuttle." 

"Hey, it was a queasy ride!" Booster protested in his defence. 

"BWAHA HA HA HA!" 

The former Leaguers stopped talking and looked at Catherine. 

Catherine Colbert was laughing. She laughed so hard and long that all the others stopped talking and were looking at him with puzzlement. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she giggled loudly and showed no signs of abating. Reaching into her purse, he slipped out a handkerchief and dried the tears from her eyes. After a minute, she regained her composure, although she was still feeling a little giddy in the head following the outburst. 

The others were still staring at her in silence. Even Guy who had returned, was standing at the table with a similar expression while carrying their drinks. 

"I'm sorry." Catherine replied, trying to suppress a giggle that could well carry her into a fresh bout of laughter. "Its been a while since I've been witness to you people's insane bantering. The only thing missing is Ice telling Guy to behave and Jonn completely losing it. It would be complete if some of Justice League Europe had made it here." 

"I know," Beatriz agreed. "I'd like to see how Ralph and Sue are doing. I think Kara's with a new team thought." 

"Yeah," Ted chuckled, knowing exactly what she meant. "By the way, where is the Oreo eater anyway?" 

"With the new Justice League." Guy retorted, unable to keep the sarcasm out of his voice. 

"You mean the Justice League of America." Catherine added with the same venom. 

"I tried to contact him at the Watchtower but I haven't got an answer back yet." Guy did not expect the Martian Manhunter to attend anyway. "He's on the A-list now anyway." 

Everyone fell silent for a moment. Mentioning the new Justice League had cast a pall over their previous warm atmosphere. Finally it was Catherine who spoke in the Martian's defence. "Jonn's never really cared about that sort thing. If he isn't here, its for a good reason." 

"Well at least one of us made it to the new League." Beatriz offered. 

"It makes me sick you know." Booster gushed. "I mean look at us!" He rose to his feet and started pacing the floor in front of their table. "I can't live without this damn suit. You Ted, almost died when we ran into Doomsday. We lost Tora, not to mention Rex and the Silver Sorceress and yet we're still considered the B-grade version of the League! Its not fair. Did they fight Despero? Did they stop the Gray Man or the Extremists? No, we did! We've put in as much sweat and blood in the League as Superman and the rest of them have. I'm tired of being put in second place just because they're the darlings of the media." 

"Calm down Booster," Ted interjected. He understood Booster's anger and to some extent, he felt the same rage, but what was to be done about it now? "Look we all know what you're talking about." 

"Do you really?" Booster snapped. This was the first time he had a chance to express these feelings and he did not intend to stop. "Think about everything we stood for. We didn't just stand for America, we stood for the world! Where were all of them when Tora and I were being torn to pieces? Where were they when Parallax killed Kilowog? If they're so damned powerful why couldn't they stop Jordan?" 

"Booster you're right." Catherine broke into the conversation. She had not been here an hour and she was already playing den mother again. "All of you stood for something great once and you still do. Just because you're not a Leaguer does not change that." 

"It just makes me mad that's all." Booster sat down. 

"Here put this down your throat." Guy slid a mug of beer in his direction. "Take some edge of that hot head of yours." 

"You ought to talk." Booster smiled wryly and raised the glass to his lips. "Your temper tantrums were legendary. You were going to bite my nose off once." 

"I can still do it." Guy retorted, staring at him through narrowed eyes before he grinned. "You guys ought to know." 

"I liked you best when you tried to keep that six foot mouse as a pet." Ted stated. 

"Don't remind me." Guy groaned, thinking back to the time when he was still suffering the after effects of his brain damage. He had fallen into a coma. When he awoke, Guy Gardner had turned into a dangerous and violent persona nearly bordering on complete schizophrenia. It also did not help that he would undergo a complete persona change each time he bumped his head. Fortunately, his Vuldarian heritage managed to stabilise his mental condition and now Guy had returned to some semblance of normal. During one of these episodes, Guy had attempted to keep a mouse that Ted had enlarged through the teleporters as pet. Needless to say it was not a fulfilling pet master relationship. 

"I still say it was a wharf rat." Booster remarked. 

"Would you give up already?" Ted exclaimed, shaking his head because he had heard this argument too many times already. "That was not a wharf rat!" 

"What is with you an wharf rats?" Beatriz quizzed. 

"You don't want to know." Catherine advised with a smile, having heard the tale from Jonn a long time ago. As she watched the group launch into another one of their infamous arguments, Catherine thought about how much she missed them. Not just their camaraderie but also the family they had been to her during her years in the League. Perhaps that was what was lacking with Superman's League now, a sense of warmth that extended beyond camaraderie. While she was glad Jonn was still counted in its alumni, she wondered if the Martian was as happy as he had been during his years in Maxwell Lord's League. Jonn had once said that they reminded him of a dysfunctional family and it was the closest he had come to possessing one since losing his wife and child. 

Catherine could understand that. The League had been a family then and who welcomed everyone into its circle. She felt proud to be included in that family and had counted these misfits as his friends. Having them all back together seemed right somehow. Suddenly, Catherine was struck with inspiration. It came upon her with such potency that he was speechless for a moment as the possibilities ran off in her mind. This time, he would do it right. 

"Hey," Guy turned to her who seemed to have faded out of the conversation. "Cat got ya tongue?" 

Catherine blinked at the sound of his voice but her return to reality had not dispelled her sudden burst of inspiration. It was unfair that this group's achievements in League should be overshadowed by the present team. A good many of them had died to preserve the ideals the League had represented. The people in this room were heroes and they deserved the right to show it. Just because they no longer had sanction by the United Nations, did not change the fact that they were once a potent force for good. 

"You were a good team once." Catherine stated. 

"Yeah we were." Ted said puzzled and exchanged glances with the others wondering what this had to do with their present topic of discussion. 

"You could be again." 

If anything could capture their undivided attention, that was it. All stopped drinking, talking and anything else they were doing to look at him with astonishment. The anticipation in the air was almost electric until Guy broke the silence. "What are you taking about?" 

"Exactly what I said." Catherine repeated. "Why not?" 

"Why not?" Guy balked. "Cause there is no team any more! The League we know is gone. What are you proposing we do? Call ourselves the League of Substitute Heroes?" 

"The League of what?" Booster exclaimed half horrified and fascinated at the same time. 

"Never mind that," Beatriz cut him off. "I don't understand, what are you proposing Catherine?" 

"Well I've been listening to you all night and I know one thing for certain. Everyone of you misses being in the game and you especially miss it not being together. Maybe I didn't go flying with magic rings or turn into living flame but I do remember what it felt like to be doing some good in this world. I think you can do it again. So the team won't call itself the Justice League, is the name so important?" 

"I don't know Catherine," Beatriz said hesitantly. "I mean what do we have to offer anyone that the new League can't already do?" 

"A great deal." Ted spoke before she could. "We have heart. We don't go riding in there in a blaze of glory to solve the problems of the little people. We've stopped and got to know them. We've made friends all over the place . Think about Dmitri, Hugh, Kimmy and the Fox? We were apart of a global community, not a bunch of self styled gods looking down on the planet from the moon. There are plenty of places we could help. Just because its not high on media profile doesn't mean its less deserving of our attention. We know where the trouble is and we clean up without needing an alien intruder for an excuse." 

"He's right," Booster added. "When was the last time you saw the new League help out with an oil spill, or put the pieces together after an earthquake. From what I've heard Gotham City is quickly turning into the seventh level of hell." 

"That's Batman's city." Beatriz pointed out. "You know how territorial he gets." 

"He won't have a city the way its going." Catherine remarked under her breath but was audible enough for everyone to hear. "From what I understand, the only thing holding Gotham together is the paint but that's my point exactly. You people are capable of contributing to more than just fighting every alien invader or would be world conqueror. There are social problems present that the League is too wary about touching." 

"I know a couple of inner city schools that need cleaning out." Guy remarked. "I was teaching at one of them recently and I tell ya," he shook his head in disgust. "Apokolips didn't look so bad in comparison. Maybe we can't save the world," he sighed. "But we can help the little parts of it." 

"I do like the thought of that." Beatriz smiled. "With our powers, we can make a difference in a way we never thought of before." Suddenly, she was very excited about this idea because she knew Tora would have liked it. Tora always believed that it was necessary to look at the fine print as well as the big picture. She concerned herself with the people not the situation. What Catherine was proposing sounded very much like that. 

"So do we get ourselves a snazzy new name?" Ted asked. "I kind like Guy's idea of calling us the League of Substitute Heroes." 

"We are not calling ourselves that!" Booster declared. 

"Where did you hear that anyway?" Beatriz looked at Guy. 

"I got it, the Knights of Lord." Booster suggested. The expressions he got from the others did not seem encouraging. Ted was making a retching sound while Beatriz rolled her eyes in mock resignation. 

"I hope you're joking." Catherine eyed him critically. While it had some merits, most notably the homage to Maxwell Lord, the man who had made them all a global force, Catherine believed something simpler was warranted. Something memorable that was completely unaffiliated with the League. 

"You come up with a better idea." He said defensively. 

"Its okay Booster," Ted said gently patting him on the back. "We'll get you back to the home soon." 

Booster's only reaction to that was an upturned middle finger and a frown. 

"I've got a suggestion." Beatriz said after a moment's consideration. "Its probably a little corny." 

"It can't be any worse than what Gold came up with." Guy retorted as Booster offered him the same finger gestured. 

"How about the Crusaders?" 

There was a momentary pause as the suggestion sunk in and after a few seconds, it was Catherine who made the first comment. "I like it." She nodded and then swept his gaze over the others. "Really, its got potential. Good idea, Bea." 

Beatriz returned with a radiant smile. "Why thank you Catherine. Any other detractors?" 

"No from me." Booster replied. "I kind of like being called Booster Gold, integral member of the Crusaders." 

Guy rolled his eyes in bemusement. "I could get to like it." He admitted after thinking about the name as something he wanted to attach himself to. "Sounds like one of those comic book serial I used to read." 

"Comic books." Ted snorted. "Like those guys know anything about reality." 


	2. Part Two

CHAPTER TWO - KAJI-DA 

He should not have worn the suit. Not here. 

Despite the idyllic setting before him of swaying palm trees and winds scented light with salt, Ted Kord could not relax. He had not been here since that day and he knew he never would return after this visit. He never thought coming here as Blue Beetle could be so unsettling until he stepped off the Bug and felt the sandy grains under his boots. When he took a whiff of air, it all came back to him in shocking detail, almost as if it were being played off a reel somewhere inside his mind. 

"Ted, you okay?" 

Ted looked over his shoulder and saw Booster looking at him with concern. 

"I'm okay." He lied. "I shouldn't have worn the suit coming here. Its in bad taste." 

Booster understood what was bothering Ted. His best friend had told him years ago, why this place held such terrible memories. "Ted, you are Blue Beetle now. You've earned the right to wear the colours. Dan would be proud of that." 

"I know," he replied softly. "Its hard coming here. Dan was more of a father to me than my real dad ever was. Me, becoming Blue Beetle was for him." 

"We can do this some other time." Booster suggested. "We can come back." 

"No," Ted shook his head. "I should have done this a long time ago." He stated firmly. "Dan wanted me to have the scarab and its about time I got it instead of leaving it to rot in this place." 

"Okay buddy," Booster said giving him a supportive pat on the back.. "Skeets is doing a quick scan of the island. He should be back soon." 

"He won't find anything." Ted retorted and let his gaze sweep over the coast line of the island. Pago had not changed much in the years since his last appearance there. On the coast, it appeared as unspoiled as ever. If Kord Industries ever decided to build a hotel on these shores, the pristine beach would be quite a draw card. Just as long as they did not let anyone venture into the jungle. His Uncle Jarvis had intended to conquer the world from this island and concealed in the heart of the island was what remained of that twisted dream. "Jarvis' whole installation was brought down in that last explosion. If any of his robot drones survived, they would not be anything more than scrap." 

However, even as those words left his lips, Ted knew that his statement was not entirely true. Others have shifted through the wreckage and found Jarvis' handiwork very much intact. Ask Conrad Carapax, he thought to himself. 

The small mechanical robot who had journeyed from the 25th century with Booster, announced his return as he whizzed to a stop before them. Although originally manufactured to be a guidance aid for Booster's previous battle suit, Skeets had been adapted to service Booster's newest model. 

"Booster, I have scanned the entire island. There is no one here." Skeets informed them dutifully. 

"I told you." Ted sighed, looking at Booster. "Thanks Skeet." He said to the small robot. Although Skeet was in essence, a highly sophisticated portable and flight enabled computer, its programming almost resembled sentient thought and both Booster and now Ted had the tendency to treat him as such. 

"You are most welcome." Skeet responded politely. 

"Well, we might as well get this over and done with." He replied reluctantly and started back towards the Bug. There was no reason to continue their advance to Jarvis' hideout on foot. He knew from experience how rough the terrain could be and this whole thing was hard enough as it is. 

Once again, he reminded himself why he was doing this. For years, he had been underpowered and often the weakest member of the group he was in. In the Justice League, his understated genius was overlooked in light of Batman's incredible intellect. Ted knew he could be just as good but insecurities often got in the way of allowing him to reach his full potential. Instead, he allowed himself to be turned into a joke by the majority of the superhero community. True, his behaviour had been partly to blame for that but lately, Ted had decided to strive for more. 

Since the Extreme Justice group had faded away, both Ted and Booster had taken control of their private lives. Booster craved the adventure more than he did and for a while, the CEO of Lightspeed Entertainment left control of the company in Ted's hands. While it was not Kord Industries, Lightspeed Entertainment was a rising star in the interactive gaming industry and under Ted's ministrations soon became one of the leaders in the field. Since then, Ted made few outings as Blue Beetle and concentrated on expanding Lightspeed into new areas, most notably a division specialising in technological innovations. The move had proved successful, especially with his designs on most of the drawing boards in the R and D section of the company. Lightspeed was bigger than it ever was and he and Booster were now certifiable millionaires. Things were good except for one thing. He missed being Blue Beetle. 

However, Booster had been right about one thing in Warriors, Doomsday had almost killed him. If the Crusaders were to be apart of his future, Ted needed to power up significantly. The Blue Beetle scarab he was always intended to have, would accomplish this. He would be no Superman of course, but at least he would not be a hindrance to his comrades in a fight. Too many times, he had seen Booster come to his aid against some super villain because he was too weak to fight back. While he did not wish to abandon his intellectual pursuits, the Blue Beetle definitely needed the upgrade. 

Prior to the incident where he had fallen into the coma after being brainwashed by the Bialyan leader, Queen Bee, Ted had believed the scarab to be destroyed. This followed a confrontation with Conrad Carapax. Carapax had been, a minor archaeologist who had found one of Uncle Jarvis' robots on the island, quite intact. After his consciousness was forcibly removed and placed inside the automaton, Carapax had become quite insane. The Blue Beetle ended up battling Carapax on the island and when it appeared that he might lose, Carapax used his final trump card. Ted was fed the illusion that the Blue Scarab was an alien that had possessed Dan Garrett who was not dead but merely in hibernation. One of the more painful memories he was forced to experience, was his battle with Dan before the scarab was destroyed. Eventually, Carapax was defeated but the memory remained for a long time. Only when Kent Nelson, the former Doctor Fate helped him out of his coma, did the truth emerge from his mind. 

Now, there were no excuses left for Ted. It was time for the Blue Beetle to reclaim his scarab. 

********** 

The cavern where Uncle Jarvis had made his bid for world domination was now nothing more than a pile of rubble overgrown with vines and foliage. Ted landed the Bug as near to the site as he could, which fortunately was near the mouth of the collapsed cavern. The Bug contained the heavy drilling machinery and sensors he would need to locate the scarab. Even now, the place looked decidedly sinister. The jungle reclaiming this patch of land had done nothing to erase the violence there. As Ted emerged from the Bug and started towards the cavern entrance, he could see the rusted mesh of a fence line moving through the foliage. Much of it had become enveloped by vines and corroded to the point that it was impossible to distinguish metal from vegetation. The only thing that indicated that this was Kord property was a faded sign, dangling precipitously from one decrepit lien of fencing. 

"What a mess." Booster commented as they reached the cavern entrance. There were vines hanging over the mouth of the passageway. Its stone walls covered with lichens and small insects. A few feet beyond the entrance, Booster saw the first of the large rocks that had buried the rest of the tunnel. 

"No one's been here since Dan died." Ted stated. "As far as Kord Industries is concerned, this is no man's land for them. At the time, it was considered a public relations nightmare and everyone wanted it forgotten." 

"Looks like everyone did." Booster retorted before brushing the vines out of his way and proceeding down the passageway. "Stand back." He instructed. 

Ted did not need to be told twice. He took a few steps backwards and adjusted his goggled over his eyes as Booster went to work. 

"The tunnel goes down at least half a mile." Ted told Skeets. "Unfortunately, this is the quickest way to do it. Once Booster clears the tunnel and I get the drill equipment down there." 

"Would it not be difficult to locate the scarab in all the debris? The area of the facility is quite large." 

"It won't be hard at all," Ted answered softly. "All we have to do is find Dan's body." 

It took almost two hours for Booster to clear out the passageway wide enough for drilling and sensor equipment to enter. After that it was a further six or seven hours of burrowing through the tons of rock and dirt that had filled the large complex after the cave in. Using equipment he had taken from Lightspeed, most of which was experimental and years away from actual sale, Ted was able to make a great deal of progress. Since he had been present when the cave in had actually taken place, he had a general idea where Dan's body was. He had also borrowed some archaeology equipment from Star Labs that enabled him locate certain elements in the rock, which gave him a direction to aim the drilling equipment. 

Almost thirteen hours after they had begun, Ted located the skeletonised corpse of Dan Garrett, the original Blue Beetle. It appeared on the sensor screen as nothing more than hairline images pressed up against the rock but there was enough of a difference for Ted to realise what it was. As he and Booster were forced to complete the rest of the digging with chisels and small shovels, it was exhausting work even for super heroes. The two friends who could often see humour in everything were strangely quiet while they worked. Booster could understand Ted's silence because Dan Garrett had been his friend and mentor. The course of his life had been set after meeting the original Blue Beetle who died trying to help him. If it were him, he knew he would be similarly affected. 

Despite all the equipment they had used, they had only manage to unearth a passage way from the surface wide enough to fit the machinery. The air was thick with dirt and fine grains of rock that made it almost impossible to breathe. Ted had been forced to pull off the Blue Beetle mask because the subtropical heat of the island had turned the underground cavern into a virtual sauna. The only thing he could stand to wear on his face were his goggles because it would keep the dirt out of his eyes. Alongside him, Booster had done the same although with his super strength, he was capable of getting much more done. Both of them were sweating profusely and although they had not surfaced for some hours now, it was obviously night fall because Skeets was providing them with all the illumination. 

"There it is." Ted declared staring at the base of the wall they had been working on the past hour since locating the image of a skeleton on the sensor. At this stage, he did not know if this was Dan's body or Uncle Jarvis. A nub of bone was protruding from the under a large boulder. Judging by the shape of it, Ted guessed it was a femur. As he started clearing the dirt from around the boulder, he saw a shred of faded material. 

"What is it?" Booster asked. Since he was the one with the super strength, he was concentrating on moving the boulder from its wedged position. 

"Its cloth." Ted answered after making a careful examination. The material was worn and faded but it had once been unmistakably blue. "I think its Dan's uniform." 

"Are you okay?" Booster inquired automatically. 

Ted fingered the material in his hands for a moment, trying to submerge the sorrow that surfaced at its discovery. "I'm fine," he said after a moment. "Thanks Booster." 

"I'm going to move this rock." Booster said examining the boulder that had most likely killed Dan on impact. He did not mention that to Ted however, although his best friend was intelligent enough to have work that out for himself. "Stay close to me. I may have to put up a force field if the ceiling decided to come down. You too Skeets." 

The little robot that had been recharging in a corner suddenly came to life at the sound of Booster's voice. Skeets was designed to activate on voice command and it hovered towards them as Booster placed his hand on the large boulder. 

"You required me?" Skeets asked. 

"We need you to stay close." Ted explained. "The ceiling might come down." 

Skeet's sensors quickly moved into action and conducted a quick analysis of the cavern above them. He detected numerous faults and weak points in the pattern of the collapse. It was possible that the removal of the boulder might precipitate another cave in. However, the odds of that were difficult to calculate so he remained silent. He had learnt from experience that Booster disliked being given warnings to the obvious. 

"Here goes," Booster warned them as he placed his gloved hands on the boulder and lifted it out of place. Dust began to fall from cracks above them and the sounds of moving earth started filling the air at random intervals. Even with his enhanced strength, Booster had to admit the boulder was hard to remove. It came free suddenly, throwing Booster backwards as its weight propelled them both. Ted jumped out of the way as the boulder slammed into the sensor equipment. The device was crushed on impact, sending shards of glass in all directions as the screen was shattered. Ted shielded himself as a number smaller rocks rained down on him, freed when Booster had removed the boulder. 

Amazingly enough however, the displacement did not bring down the rest of the cavern as they feared. While thin strands of dust had started coming down in places, nothing larger than a pebble followed that initial fallout. Still, Ted did not want to spend any more time here than necessary. 

"You in one piece Booster?" Ted asked. In truth, he knew Booster's invulnerability and force fields would have protected him from any serious harm. If there was any damage, it would have most likely been to his pride. 

"Pretty much." Booster retorted and looked at where the boulder had landed. "Star Labs is going to be pissed at you." The sensor was completely wrecked under its weight. 

"They have insurance." Ted responded and crawled at the open gap left by the boulder. "Skeets, come here." 

Skeets moved forward obediently, casting light on the gap. 

"Oh Dan." He whispered seeing for the first time, the skeletal remains of Dan Garrett. 

The remains of the former Blue Beetle was still in uniform. The boulder had crushed large parts of his vertebrae and Ted had some comfort in knowing he had not lingered long. Judging from the damage to the skeleton, Dan had been killed instantly when the boulder crushed him. For a moment, Ted felt like a grave robber. He should have done this long ago. Not now when he needed the scarab. Dan deserved a proper burial because he was a true hero. At least, Ted could get right now. 

The scarab was exactly where he guessed it would be. It glimmered in the darkness despite Skeet's best efforts to illuminate the small cavern. Ted reached for Dan's bony hand and removed the ring from his finger. Since the Blue Beetle's power depended on possessing the Blue Scarab, Dan had fashioned it into a ring for convenience. 

"Did you find it?" Booster asked crawling next to him. 

"Yeah I found it." Ted replied showing the ring he had now placed on his finger. It had slid easily over his gloved finger and Ted made a mental note to wear it under his uniform. Despite the melancholy of the moment, seeing the scarab on his hand felt right somehow. More than ever, he felt as if he had finally fulfilled Dan's legacy to him. 

"How does it work?" 

"You're supposed to say the words." 

"Like Shazam?" 

Ted gave him a look. "Very funny." It had been a while since he had to recall Dan's exact retelling of his encounter with Kha-Ef-Re, the original possessor of the scarab and most likely its creator. It had to do with touching the scarab. Until now, Ted had handled the ring without actually touching the scarab mounted on it. Taking a deep breath, he ran a finger across its smooth, iridescent surface. The scarab glittered again. 

Then the world disappeared around him. 

************* 

__

Awake, chosen one. 

The voice was soft. Almost like a wind against his ears. Ted blinked because he was sure the cavern had caved in and he was now buried under a ton of earth as Dan had been. He opened his eyes and he could see nothing before him but a thick mist that often preceded the morning. He reached for his face and noticed that his goggles were gone as was the mass that was hanging around his neck. 

Strange since he did not recall taking them off. 

He took a step forward in this place that seemed to have no ceiling, no walls or a floor that he could see beyond the thick fog. As he took a step forward, the mist moved apart for him but he could still see nothing ahead. It seemed to add credence to the possibility that he was indeed dead. If so, where the hell was Booster? With his luck, Booster had probably made it. 

__

Chosen One, you worry too much. 

This time Ted knew he heard a voice but it seemed to be coming from inside his head. Still, instinct forced him to look around any way, even though he saw no one. 

"Hi there," Ted spoke out. "Am I dead or what?" 

__

No, you are very much alive, Chosen One. 

"I can hear you but I can't see you." Ted declared impatiently. He was starting to feel the edge of fear sneak up on him. It had begun to dawn on him that this was the scarab's doing but he knew nothing more about it than the scant information Dan had given him. Dan was supposed to have given him all this information but his untimely death had ended that chance. 

__

I am he who is the Keeper of the Blue Scarab. 

"The guy whose sarcophagus Dan found the scarab at?" The voice seemed amused by the description, Ted sensed. 

__

He is here too. Tell me, how is it that you have taken the mantle of the Chosen without the blue scarab? 

He must be telepathic. It was a fair question, Ted decided. Even in this realm, Kha-Ef-Re had a right to know what happened to Dan. "Dan Garrett was the last Blue Beetle and he was my friend. He helped me when I needed it, no matter what it cost him, even if the cost was his life. Dan stood for justice and bravery and I was not willing to him die for nothing. I did the best I could without the scarab because that was what Dan always did." 

Ted let out a heavy sigh and added. "Unfortunately, I have made the Blue Beetle a joke. A court jester for the rest of the superhero community. I haven't honoured Dan's name, I've ruined it. I came looking for the scarab to change all that. To try and give his memory some dignity." 

The voice inside his head remained silent for a long while and Ted wondered if it chose to depart in disgust. Ted could not blame Kha-Ef-Re if he did, after all, he probably saw every shameful even in Ted Kord's life before Ted had even spoken. 

Suddenly the mists swirled apart before him but instead of the ancient Kha-Ef-Re standing before him, was someone else entirely. For a moment, Ted could only stare into the man's face. There were a thousand things he wanted to say. Things, he replayed in his mind over and over again but knew he would never have a chance to say to the one person it was intended for. 

"Dan?" Ted gasped. "It is you isn't it?" 

"Hello Ted." 

Dan Garrett was still in his Blue Beetle uniform, looking as youthful as ever, without a mark on him. This was the Blue Beetle that had inspired Ted Kord's dreams. This was the man he had always wanted to be. 

"How?" He managed to say. Nothing else would be coherent. 

"I am the Keeper of the Scarab until the Chosen One comes." Dan explained with a proud smile. "I always hoped it would be you." 

"God Dan," Ted whispered, almost too filled with emotion to speak. "Its so good to see you." 

"Its good to see you." Dan smiled. "Now I can move on." 

"Move on?" 

"Yes." Dan replied, sweeping the mist away to reveal a new place that had been previously obscured by the fog. A dark river flowed through the valley. Through the mist covered sky, Ted could see the faint shape of the pyramids and the Sphinx in the distance. There was something about it that unreal and yet Ted knew it existed somewhere. The Sphinx and the pyramids looked as immaculate as the day last mortar brick was set in place. Yet, the land around it was not desert but green and full of life. Ted realised then what it was Dan was showing him. Across that dark river was the Land of the Dead, written about so eloquently by everyone who ever understood the age of the Pharoahs. 

"Its the task of everyone who possess the Blue scarab to pass it on to his heir." Dan explained. 

"I'm sorry Dan, I should have been able to help you." Ted finally spoke. "I should not have left you." 

"I was dead, Ted and you were alive. It was far more important to me that you lived, not waste yourself trying to save or be me for that matter. You've made me proud Ted, just being who you are." 

"I'm a joke Dan." He said painfully. "I always have been." 

"Poor Ted," Dan shook his head like a father does to an erring child. "You're always so hard on yourself. Can't you believe that you're as good anyone else? Maybe better because you can feel more than most people?" 

Ted wanted to believe him, needed to believe him but he just could not, not yet. There was still much he had to prove to himself and right now at this moment, Ted Kord realised something else too. It dawned on him with such speed that he was surprised by its potency. 

He did not need the scarab. He never did. 

"I knew you could do it." Dan said with a smile. "I knew you'd figure it out. You were always smart Ted." 

Ted looked up at him with understanding and what he learned warmed the inside of him as nothing had in too long. "I'll miss you Dan." 

"I miss you too." The older Blue Beetle replied with a hint of sadness creeping into his voice. "We never got to say goodbye properly, so we shouldn't waste the chance." He met Beetle's gaze. "Goodbye Ted." With that, he turned around slowly and started to walk away. 

He did not realise that there were tears in his eyes until they rolled down his cheek. Ted wiped them away and said softly. "Goodbye Dan. I'll never forget you." 

"Ted?" Dan stopped and looked over his shoulder. "One last thing." 

"What?" Ted asked, still unable to stifle the sorrow at seeing his friend leave. 

"The words Ted, the words for the Chosen. Say it once and you'll understand." 

"The words?" 

"Kaji-Da". Dan whispered with a faint smile as he started to disappear into the mists. 

"Kaji-Da?" Ted shouted, running after Dan. "That's all it is? Kaji-Da?" 

He had taken no more than a few steps forward when suddenly, the mist opened up the ground beneath him and he was falling in mid air. 

"Dan!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ted screamed before he plunged downward. 

************ 

"For gods sakes Ted!" He heard Booster shouting in his ear. 

Booster's voice was strange, as if he was trying to speak through a great wind. 

Ted opened his eyes and saw sky all around him. The wind was rushing up against his body. He could feel the air currents moving around him and as he stared down in rising astonishment, Ted realised that he was about ten feet above the ground. Booster was behind him trying to catch up. It took an instant to realise what was happening to him. He was flying! He was really flying! He was soaring through the air like a bird! He could see a tree coming right at him. A tree coming right at him.... 

"TED! WATCH OUT FOR THAT TREE!" Booster shouted behind him. 

Oh, this was going to hurt. 


	3. Part Three

****

CHAPTER THREE - GLORY BOUND 

When he was eight years old, Guy Gardner wanted to be Ernie the Battling Boy, trusted companion to the comic book legend, General Glory. 

It was an ambition as real as going to college or getting married someday. At that tender age, there could nothing finer than being the faithful sidekick of someone like General Glory. For the first decade of his life, until he learnt better, Guy spent many nights huddled beneath the covers of his bed sharing all kinds of adventures with the World War 2 hero. General Glory was the kind of hero that would never get drunk and take to him with a leather belt or forever remind him that he was second best. 

Later on in life, even when Guy had grown up and relinquished that childhood fantasy, General Glory still left some lasting impressions behind. Guy had wanted to help people the way the General had and he remembered General Glory as once having said that there were all kinds of heroes. Not everyone who fought for truth and justice had to be clad in spandex. Even after he was given his Green Lantern ring, Guy had always kept those ideals close to heart because that was General Glory stood for. Sure, he had lost his way on occasion but then the General also said people made mistakes. 

Until he was in the Justice League, Guy had always imagined General Glory to be nothing more than a comic book fantasy, albeit a much loved one. No more than Tooth Fairy or Santa Clause was real. However, that perception would undergo a startling change after a fateful encounter with an old man named Joe Jones. A retirement home resident, Joe was almost in his eighties, if not more, when Guy met him at a comic book convention. As luck would have it, both were bidding on a rare first issue of the General Glory comic book. 

Guy had won the bid but at considerable cost. When Joe followed him to League Embassy in New York with promises to reimburse him for the funds in exchange for a look at the book, Guy accepted. After all, what could it matter? 

As it turned out, it mattered quite a lot. 

Uttering the words that would effect the transformation of his alter-ego in the comic book to the legendary hero, Joe Jones disappeared and was replaced by none other than General Glory. General Glory who did not simply exist in the pages of his comic book any more but was a flesh and blood man who was just as he had been portrayed. He was honest and forthright, fighting for truth and justice thanks to Lady Liberty's light. To Guy, it was nothing less than a dream come true because General Glory was real and he was everything Guy imagined him to be. The General eventually joined the Justice League and later on he and Guy shared some adventures and even an apartment at one stage. 

However, Joe Jones was an old man. The transformation into General Glory was starting to take their toll on a body that had long succumb to age. One night, after returning home, General Glory said the words that would return him to Joe Jones again. However this time, the rapid transition from superhuman to withered old man was more than Joe's fragile heart could take. He suffered massive heart failure. It was Guy who found him and those moments following the discovery was the most awful in his life. Although still breathing, Joe's life was hanging by a thread. 

Guy visited him every day in hospital but the diagnosis was not good. Joe's condition, as Guy feared was terminal. Still, the old man did not seem to have difficulty dealing with his impending end. As he had explained to Guy, he had lived a long and fulfilling life. Sure, he could have gone on forever as General Glory if he liked but that meant giving up Joe Jones forever and he was not prepared to do that. There was a time to live, Joe had said and a time to die. For him, that time was fast approaching. When the end came, it did so with little fanfare. Joe slipped away quietly in the night and Guy had lost one of the dearest people in his life. 

Only after he died, Guy realised that he missed Joe more than he actually missed General Glory. There had not been much time to deal with his grief because his life had been undergoing a series of upheavals at the time. In the aftermath of Tora's death, Guy did not give much thought to Joe or General Glory. 

Until about two days ago, when he looked into a newspaper and saw an article about a mysterious crime-fighter in New York city who was hitting the gangs pretty hard. A picture accompanied the article and even though it was vague and partially obscured, Guy recognised parts of the hero's uniform that were visible. 

It was the General. 

He stared at the picture knowing it was impossible. Joe Jones was dead. He knew this with utter certainty because he had been present at the funeral. He saw Joe buried. However, in a world with superheroes from Krypton and secret Amazon islands, nothing was impossible. He was living proof that nothing was for certain. If Superman could come back from the dead, why not the General? 

********** 

"Guy, when you said we were going out tonight, I wasn't expecting this." Beatriz declared. They were crouched in the fire escape of a dilapidated building in the Bronx, overlooking a courtyard enclosed by similarly abandoned structures. The whole place had a sinister feel to it and she wished she could flame on and add some much needed like to the surroundings. The night was cold and she wished she still wore the costume that came with a jacket. Right now, its warmth was welcome. 

"Quiet." Guy replied. "Sound carries around here." 

The neighbourhood if it could be called that had been abandoned long ago. All that remained of its past inhabitants were a few stripped cars, allowed to rust on the littered covered side walk. The only signs of life that called this place home were a random collection of homeless people who occasionally made an appearance. Not to mention the non human residents of the area, that included anything from rats to cockroaches numbering in the millions. 

The three cars had arrived twenty minutes ago. Two Cadillacs and a Transam. They parked against the side walk and emerged into the night. At least a dozen young men whose racial description ranged from African American to Hispanic to Caucasian had emerged in their expensive suits, Nike sweats and jewellery from the vehicles. Guy had a pretty good idea what these kids were into nor did it take a genius to realise that legality had nothing to do with the deal about to go down. Although he could not see them, he knew every one of them were well armed with under their designer label outfits. "What's going on?" Beatriz whispered softly. 

"They getting their allowances." Guy said with equal quiet. He was fighting the overwhelming urge and kick all their butts good. Of all the people he had ever come across in his life, the vermin who peddled narcotics were the worse. They were nothing more than parasites who fed of the hunger of fools who did not know better. It was hard to stomach that every one of these scumbags were kids. Whatever happened to the good old paper route? Guy had no delusions that if those 'kids' had any idea they were being watched, murder would also be an equally easy line for them to cross. 

"They're kids." She replied unable to hide her shock. 

Of course she should not have been surprised. Beatriz was born in Brazil on the streets of Rio. A city where the difference between living in the lab of luxury and total poverty was distinguished by a long stretch of pristine beach. She had not been lucky enough to come from the former and she knew what it was like to be so poor that anything was permissible for the taste of the good life. She had been fortunate. Being able to shoot green fire from her mouth had allowed her to escape that life and make the crossing. However, what of those who could not? She knew numerous friends who had succumb to the lure of drug money 

And they too had been children like these. 

"Yeah, the youth of America." Guy remarked with disgust. 

"We should do something." She looked at him. 

If only she knew how much he wanted to do something Guy wanted to get in there and teach these kids a lesson about dabbling in that kind of garbage. However, he was keeping himself restrained because they were here for a reason. There was a new crime-fighter out there and the press had indicated that this was the heartland of his territory. In the darkness of every corner and fire gutted building, the cockroaches that made up the gangs waited to wreak violence with automatic weapons and their vials of crack. If the General had made this the mission of his life, then he could well understand why. This was the sort of thing the Crusaders needed to deal with. Leave the high profile alien invasions to the Justice League. This is exactly what they had been talking about that night in Warriors. 

Despite himself, Guy could not deny liking the idea of being in a team again. Although Catherine's interpretation for the reasons for forming a new team were somewhat naive, Guy honestly believed that Catherine missed them as much as they had missed each other. Sure those years in the League was hardly his finest, but he found that it had left great impact on all their lives. The ability to laugh as the absurd and admit that even as superheroes, it was all right to laugh at themselves had a forge a friendship, those in the new League could never understand. 

Until now, neither Guy nor Beatriz had been paying much attention to the dealers who spoke among themselves. Their voices flared up occasionally with a string of foul words to pepper their already grammatically impaired speech. Guy's attention had been more focussed on the darkened fire escapes, the black line of roof tops that ran across the skylight. His senses were attuned to the place now, just as his body was primed for attack. He hoped the General was not going to take much longer. His Vuldarian genetic coding compelled him to attack whenever he came across a situation that required aggressive solutions. Before his time, the Vuldarians were likened to the Guardians in that they protected the innocent. That directive had been genetically engineered in his being. 

"You never said why were were here." Beatriz spoke up again. 

"We're looking for someone." He said shortly. 

"Who?" Curiosity suddenly gripped her. "Anyone I know?" 

"Its hard to say." Guy admitted. "I'm not sure myself." 

Suddenly, his senses heard movement. He looked at her and held his finger to his lips, indicating quiet. Beatriz stopped moving, although her eyes darted about trying to see what he had. Guy could feel it a body approaching that did not belong to the group in the courtyard below. The dealers had no idea what was coming at them. They were oblivious to all except the business of peddling their junk. Guy did not intend to give them warning. 

Suddenly a figure moved through the air towards the group like a projectile. Beatriz started to rise but Guy placed his hand on her shoulder and kept her still. She looked to him for answers but gave up when she saw none was forthcoming. The figure landed on top of the Transam in full view of the dealers. As expected, they went for their weapons. A colourful assortment of assault weapons and handguns. 

"Guy we have to do something!" She declared. "They're packing a lot of artillery!" 

She was right. They were. 

"All right," he nodded quickly. "Let's do it." 

Before he could say another word, she stepped back and flamed on. Her wonderful bronze skin turned into a tinge of green before she flared into living flame. As she leapt off the edge of the fire stairs into the air, she looked an emerald wraith he might have fashioned out of his Green Lantern ring if he still had one. The entire block had become illuminated by the light of green fire and this captured the attention of the gang and the mysterious hero as well. She moved across the sky like a comet before coming to land on the Cadillac. 

"You look like could use some help." Beatriz said to the other superhero. The heat of her feet on the top of the car started singing the paintwork and one of the thugs roared some obscenity in protest, before opening fire. 

Not that it would ham her in any shape or form. 

When Beatriz became Fire, it was not merely a physical description of her abilities. Her entire body took on the properties of fire, which meant bullets were useless against her. The flame from her body illuminated the courtyard and for the first time, Beatriz got a glimpse of the person she and Guy had been looking for. 

"General?" She exclaimed, amidst a hail of bullets tearing through her. 

General Glory did not answer but he had become airborne to avoid being torn apart by the bullets. As he moved across the sky, Beatriz saw golden wings carrying him aloft and though his uniform was the same, there was something different about the General. With a sudden start, she realised that the uniform was General Glory but the man beneath it was someone else entirely. With a spark of inspiration, she now knew why Guy had come here. 

She turned to the young men trying to kill her and sighed with disapproval. "You boys are too young to be playing with guns." She sent a jet of green fire at the briefcases full of white power and incinerated it with little difficulty. 

"Bitch!" One of them yelled and started firing at her with increased vigour. 

"No one calls my girl that." A voice suddenly stated behind the tall, Hispanic youth. The boy turned around just in time to slam into the sledge hammer that Guy had morphed from his fist. Seeing a new hero on the floor, the gang turned their fire at him too and Guy morphed his other arms into a bullet proof shield that sent ricochets all over the place. 

Suddenly, out of nowhere Beatriz saw a thug emerging from behind one of the cars and there was nothing juvenille about what he was carrying in his arms to launch at Guy. Even if she could get to him in time, she could not keep him from firing. 

"Guy watch out!" She shouted as the projectile escaped from the portable rocket launcher towards her lover. 

Guy saw the missile coming at him and was prepared to jump clear when all of a sudden, he was air borne. Someone had swooped down and picked him up just as the rocket reached him. It slammed into a nearby wall and took out half the building with a loud explosion. The structure collapsed in a ball of yellow flames that lit up the night sky. Guy looked down and saw Beatriz staring at him as he flew overhead. 

He looked up and found himself staring at the masked face of General Glory. 

************ 

With the fire Beatriz started and the explosion following the attack from the rocket launcher, the entire block was soon ablaze. The thugs who were intelligent enough to know when it was a good time to make themselves scarce. They quickly jumped into their expensive cars and disappeared into the night as police and fire trucks moved in to take control of the situation. Very soon, the normally forgotten part of town was raging with enough cops and onlookers to be officially classified as a three ring circus. 

"At least they didn't' t get the stuff." Guy said grimly, staring at the debacle from several storeys up from a roof top a safe distance away from the scene of the excitement. He counted almost a hundred people below and winced again under his breath. This was all supposed to be low profile. 

"Thanks to you people, I wasn't able to question them." General Glory said obviously unhappy about their help. 

"Look," Beatriz retorted. Her patience was running out rapidly. They had done the best they could. Was it their fault if one of those children was armed with a portable rocket launcher? "We're sorry we ruined your sting operation but we thought you were going to get killed The General Glory we knew was strong, no bullet proof. Flight capability or not, we were did not want to see you hurt." 

That took the edge of the General's annoyance somewhat and he let out a sigh. "I can take care of myself," he replied although he was nowhere as angry as he had been. "I've been shot before." 

"So just who are you?" Guy finally demanded. "Cause I know you aren't Joe Jones." It seemed sacrilegious seeing someone else wearing the General's uniform. He knew this person was not Joe Jones but knowing that did not ease his mind any further. 

"Joe is dead." General Glory replied. 

"I know that." Guy snapped back. "I was at his funeral." 

"Oh." The General said with a slight exclamation. "I did not that you were that close." 

"He meant a hell of a lot to me and I want to know what gives you the right to wear that uniform." Guy retorted walking up to the General who was perched up on the concrete palisade at the edge of the roof. 

"Guy, please." Beatriz spoke up quickly. She could see his anger starting to get the better of him and when Guy Gardner got angry there was no reasoning with him. General Glory had been the only one of the few people other than Tora who could calm Guy when he was enraged. It had taken Beatriz time to learn, but she could now confess to acquiring that skill as well. "Let him explain." 

Guy paused a moment. Beatriz had the same effect on him that Tora did. Like Tora, Beatriz could calm him down because he cared enough to listen. However, Beatriz also had a temper of her own. Their wild arguments were usually a prelude to some extremely passionate love making. Guy shook that particular thought out of his head because it would get him very far if he started down that train of thought. He gave her a warm look and made a mental note to take her out to dinner. 

"I guess I can trust you." General Glory replied after a moment. Those fews days after meeting Joe Jones had changed his life. He had remember seeing Guy Gardner visiting Joe daily during the old man's last few days and he knew Joe thought fondly of Guy. It took him some time recognise Gardner because he looked so different then. Gardner had been prone to cowboy boots and dark leather jackets and he wore the most ridiculous haircut. Guy Gardner then, looked nothing like Warrior now. His hair was different and there were strange tattoos all over his face and body. His uniform was nothing more than pants and thick boots. He knew the woman from the media coverage on the old League. She was called Fire. She was quite a standout beauty, Donovan decided without hesitation. Although, now that he noticed, Gardner did not seem to appreciate the attention he was paying her. Still, it was hard for him not to stare at that luxurious mane of tousled emerald hair and her skin tight costume of the same colour. 

"My name is Donovan Wallace." He introduced himself. "I shared a hospital room with Joe when he was dying." 

Suddenly, it clicked and Guy remembered who he was. "You're the rookie cop." He declared. "The one who was shot in the back during that gang shoot out." 

Donovan nodded slowly. "Yes that was me." He replied slowly. He still had nightmares about that day. There were many nights where he had woke up shaking, the sound of one lone bullet ringing in his ears. "I was.. no am paralysed. Joe and I talked, well he did most of the talking, I just listened." 

Guy could not help smiling at that. "Yeah, he could go on when he wanted to. Told you war stories did he?" 

Donovan brightened up, "He did." Then he realised just how close Joe was to Guy and understood what had led the Warrior to find him. "You probably know he knew he was dying." 

Guy could only nod. 

"Well," Donovan continued. "He kept telling me it was time to pass on the words. That it was important that General Glory's work go on. It did not have to be about fighting wars or dying for one's country, it had to do with fighting the fights that are worth fighting, the causes that just. When he gave me the words, he gave me a chance to be whole again, to be worth something." 

Guy swallowed hard because those words could have been coming from Joe Jones himself. He could understand why Joe had passed on the mantle of General Glory to this young man. Guy remembered the news reports about Donovan Wallace and the shooting that crippled him. He had saved a child from some thug and been shot for his trouble. Even without being present, Guy guessed Joe would have seen the goodness behind the person who puts himself in the line of fire like that, despite the consequences. Joe would know he was the right person to carry on the tradition of General Glory. 

"He was a good guy." Beatriz said coming towards Donovan. "If he gave you the words, he knew you were worthy of them." She kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Its good to know that General Glory is still around." Beatriz could understand how Guy was feeling because she felt the same sadness. The old General Glory was a forthright, sweet man who never seemed out of time even if he had emerged forty years past his day. She had admired his chivalry and his kindness. She hoped the new General Glory could live up to that. 

"I'm still new at this." Donovan admitted. "I've been hitting the gangs. Trying to clean up some of this sewer but it is hard work." 

"You up to some help?" Guy suddenly offered. In the past few minutes, he had time to think and if there was a new General Glory around, Guy had just the place for him. 

"I don't follow." Donovan replied. 

Beatriz did however and she liked the idea. If the gang was getting back together again, did that not include General Glory as well? He had been apart of the Justice League as much as herself or Guy. "Guy, myself and a few past Leaguers are putting together a new super team. We'd like you to join." 

That took the young man by surprise. He looked at both the veteran heroes with an expression of astonishment. "You hardly know me." 

"Joe knew you." Guy stated. "And that's good enough for us." 

"I don't know," Donovan answered truthfully. "I'm not interested in fighting the big fights. Alien invaders and super villains seem petty in comparison to what I've seen on the streets, I'm needed in the slums." 

"I could not agree more" Beatriz replied. "Our team is not interested in the villains or the world crushing threats. We are however, interested in helping people the way you are doing. The streets need cleaning up. Children need to feel safe going to school not being threatened by school yard pushers or whatever that roam the streets these days." 

"You're serious." The new General Glory stated. He could not deny the attractiveness of the offer. He had no family to speak of. Since he had become General Glory, he had few friends because they expected to see him bound to a wheel chair not taking on the drug underworld single handedly. It would feel good to be apart of a group. The rookie cop in him still yearned for the companionship of veterans who had the experience and he was a long way to knowing what potential lay beneath this extraordinary gift from Joe Jones. 

"Come on kid," Guy urged. "What do you go to lose?" 

"Nothing I haven't already." Donovan replied. "All right," he smiled at Beatriz. She was just so beautiful. "I'm in." 

"Welcome to the Crusaders," Beatriz returned his smile with one of her own. "General Glory." 


	4. Part Four

CHAPTER FOUR - GRAY DREAMS 

He should have been dead. 

When he had first been consigned to this place, he certainly believed he had passed the threshold of the living into the beyond. For a long time, he believed this place to be the penance for the sins of his life and he had indeed made it to hell. Following that realisation, he had felt for the first time in his existence, the notion of true fear. In this place of pale shades, where he had neither form nor control, he had almost gone insane. Loneliness was not something he was ever able to stand. 

Not since the accident. 

It was hard remembering the old days. Only his will had kept his memories intact. Even so, time had eroded large parts of it away. The memories of his childhood, his parents, first loves and other pearls of life had withered away during his confinement in this place. Only the darker memories had remained intact. The memories that engendered emotions like anger and wrath still lived inside his consciousness with clarity. 

He remembered the accident with similar clarity. Strangely enough, it was the memories following the accident that withstood degradation. Even now, he could still recall the day of the accident. The sun had been shining hard on him and his friends. Prior to that morning, they had been petty criminals on the eve of planning their biggest job yet; the raiding of a nuclear facility. They had driven out to the site in order to make a final reconnaissance before the night's activities. He remembered thinking it was a beautiful day and how this score was going to make him rich beyond his wildest dreams. 

Suddenly, the ground shook and he looked up just in time to see the brightest flare of light appear in the distance. By rights, he should have been blinded immediately. Unfortunately, his sight remained long enough for him to see what was coming at them. It took a moment to register what had taken place. When it did finally hit home that someone had detonated a nuclear warhead, it was too late to run or do anything because they were at Ground Zero. 

At the time, there had been no chance to question why they had survived the initial blast. However, by the time the shock wave came thundering at them, he had no illusions as to their fate. The last conscious thought in his mind as he was swept away was that it would be a quick death. 

Except he did not die and neither did his friends. 

Instead, they had been transformed into beings of unbelievable power. Ironically, he who was always considered the smartest of them all had been given the most power. Although physically, his transformation was the most startling. Part of him had been converted into pure energy and he found that its force was his to command. His mind had expanded beyond the realms of the world he knew, until he was able to see dimensions as easily as he was able to see the full spectrum of energy. Very soon, it was easy to manipulate energy and thought in a way that made him near invincible. 

Following the accident, the Extremists as they called themselves, became the leading voice of terror across the planet. They were no longer considered petty anything and the superheroes of the era became regular opponents. When his companions suggesting raising the stakes, he had been the only one to object. Holding a planet ransom to the threat of nuclear arms was profitable if it worked, however if it did not, the consequences would be devastating. Unfortunately, the plan went ahead. During a confrontation with the superheroes, the warheads detonated. 

This time, there would be no survival for them or anyone. A hundred nuclear warheads had been poised above the planet, controlled magnetically by the Extremist. During the battle, that controlled wavered long enough for those warheads to plunge into the atmosphere. The bright flash of light that appeared this time did not simply blind him momentarily, it flung him into another dimension. 

There were times over the next few years where he wished he had died, many times over. After the initial disorientation had worn off, he realised this dimension was beyond human comprehension. Even with his heightened mental abilities, the design of his human mind was unable to cope with a realm of existence that had little use for corporeal form. Ironically though, in this place where physical laws were not applicable, it was still his mind that was his greatest weapon. Thought and energy existed side by side. As he had a certain level of mastery over both, he was able to perfect his powers with a great deal of accuracy. For a long time, he became lost in the power of this dimension, unaware of how much it was changing him as the years went by. 

Despite his increased powers, there was still one thing he could not change. Whatever this dimension was, he appeared to be the only one in it. For years, he travelled through it, searching for another mind other than his own and finding to dismay, that he was alone here. Energy here was disembodied, like a clay sculpture waiting for someone to mould it into shape. Life never had a chance to develop because there had never been anyone who could manipulate the energy to become something more. 

He travelled from one end of the realm to the other and finally decided that he could not bear the unending silence. He needed the others. He needed to get home. By manipulating the spectrum of energy that existed in this dimension, he opened himself a doorway to his world. It never even occurred to him what had taken place during his absence. Considering the events that brought him to this dimension in the first place, in retrospect, he should have expected it. 

What he found was a world he helped destroy. 

The warheads had done their work well. The world as he knew it was completely dead. Not one living thing breathed on the parched earth. As he travelled across the planet, desperately seeking life, he saw nothing of the like. He found thousands, no millions of graves belonging to the 'lucky' who had survived the initial explosion only to die of radiation sickness. Cities remained deserted. The oceans were lifeless and the silence that was carried with each breath of the nuclear winter, seemed to carve a deeper whole inside of him. 

Until one day, a miracle happened. 

He returned to his home town to find an amusement arcade still running. As he approached it, he could see Ferris wheels still turning and the roller coaster making its ascent up the tracks, colourful lights sparkled and happy music blared throughout the park from speakers. There were people walking up and down the aisles, buying cotton candy and sipping on sodas, completely oblivious to the fact that the world outside was gone. He could see them, talking and laughing as they enjoyed the day and yet he could sense nothing from them. They were not real. They had no life force. On further investigation, he learnt that Wacky World's entire population were made up of highly sophisticated robots. All possessing personalities of their own and designed to mimic whatever human behaviour their designers had programmed into them. 

At first, he had been dismayed by the discovery until he found that the replicas included perfect copies of his associates, right down to every mean bone in their body. They recognised him as one of their own and welcomed him back to the fray. They lingered on that dead world for sometime until the fateful return of the Silver Sorceress. The Sorceress had been undertaking some inter-dimensional travel of her own and one of the places she had visited was world very much like her own. Tearing from her mind, the spell she used to make the crossing, he opened a door in the dimensional barrier and the newly united Extremists found a new world to conquer. 

Unfortunately, the world they had chosen as their new domain possessed an overabundance of superheroes and the new empire they sought to create died before it even had a chance to begin. The Sorceress in the meantime, had recovered long enough to give her life to send him into the oblivion where he had since been trapped. 

This prison was unlike any other he had ever known. It made less sense then that dimension he had been trapped in before. Where physical laws had no meaning there, at least the energies conformed to his manipulation. Here, he did not even have that much power. This place seemed to exist just above the surface of the real world, almost like a seamy underside that went unseen by most. It lived in tandem with the real world and he was able to see out of it, as if a man pressed up against a mirror but could not affect what lay beyond. The living was close enough to touch but not enough to reach. Not that he was alone in this spectral dimension. There were others who moved through this place as if it were a halfway point between the waking world and somewhere else he had yet to be able to penetrate. He saw them sometimes but their minds were too centred to hear him and the opportunity to escape was lost. 

Those who came were not always visitors, some remained here. They were disembodied like himself but driven insane by the unreality of their situation, being neither dead but definitely not alive either. Had it not been for his earlier imprisonment, he might have very well joined them. To save his own sanity, he watched the outside world, seeking a way to escape while making up plans of revenge at the same time. 

Revenge had kept his memories alive. It reminded him of who he was and what he had been. It maintained the link to the past that threatened to fade away, the longer he remained trapped in this realm like a wraith. He dreamed of those who imprisoned him here and those who had played a part in it. He understood that the Sorceress was beyond his reach because she was dead but there was others. The Justice League. 

  
Those costumed buffoons who had robbed him of his friends because he had seen what became of them. Helplessly trapped, he watched them frozen as museum relics and then offered for a brief moment of revival, before they were torn to pieces by the heroine named Supergirl. They were his friends and recipients of the minute traces of warmth he was capable of feeling. Seeing them die killed his final hopes for the possibility that they might be able to rescue him. It finally drove home to him that he would be the only architect of his freedom. 

It was shortly after this that a new being made its appearance. At first, he was uncertain of what it was. Its mind was almost non-existent. It functioned on a basic level, capable of little more than carrying out tasks that some higher power had imprinted on its mind. It travelled through limbo that was his prison, unaware of itself but except the duty it was forced to perform. He followed the being for a number of days, trying to assess what it was and how he could use that to his advantage. Its mind, he quickly learnt, was easily overcome. The being possessed no independent will that could prevent the invasion. 

Inside its mind, he could feel nothing but gray. 

It was not merely a colour to see but also feel. It permeated his soul like an enveloping blanket of cold that made him flee on first contact. Only after several attempts, was he comfortable enough to take permanent residence within the soul and invent the dream essence that remained trapped inside its neutered mind. The dream essence itself had the substance of a fading afterthought, inert and dying. As it remained imprisoned inside the being, it bubbled away like death denied. The whole concept was eerie and far beyond his understanding. His world had been one of science. Physic and quantum theory had more coherence than the unreality of the mysticism surrounding the being and its world. 

However, he forced himself to become accustomed to it for this was his only means of escape. The being had the ability to walk out of this place and into the waking world. Probing into the memories trapped inside its comatose mind, he learnt that the being had once called itself a Gray Man was responsible for collecting residual dream essence from the dead. Like himself, it too once possessed its own dreams of power and conquest and like himself, those dreams had withered to dust because of the Justice League. The irony of it did not escape him. 

It was easy to take over the Gray Man's existence. He wondered if somewhere inside the lobotomised mind of the Gray Man, some aspect of what it had been still remained trapped as he was in this spectral limbo. If so, he would like to have believed that it would have approved of his tenancy. He was mildly surprised that the Lords of Order who imposed the condition on the Gray Man had not opted to keep watch over their neutered servant. Then again, he was never one to waste an opportunity with meaningless questions. 

Slipping through the dimensional planes for the Gray Man was like moving through a dispersing fog once the sun had come out. Instead of finding himself pressed up against the barrier that separated his world from reality, he had moved through it effortlessly. It was as easy as stepping into another room, except this room was an entire universe. He emerged in a busy street corner of a city somewhere in the world and felt the sunshine on his face. Closing his eyes, he allowed the heat to press into his skin as he took a deep breath. No one took notice of him. This was after all, the city. 

Taking in the smog filled air, it never tasted sweeter to him and for a moment, he almost wept from the sheer experience of it. 

I am still here Sorceress! He wanted to shout out loud. I am still here and you are dead! I am stronger now than I ever was and nothing will stop me this time! He started to laugh with utter abandon, exultant at the power he now commanded at his disposal. Collect dream essence from the dying? No, no, that simply would not do. He would have to expand his programming a little. 

Dream Slayer, the new Gray Man was back. 

*********** 

Catherine Colbert had a bad dream. 

  
She sat up in her bed, sweat running down her body and plastering her lingerie to her skin. For a moment, she merely sat in the darkness of her penthouse apartment, trying to remember what exactly the dream had been about. She was not prone to nightmares but the potency of this one could not be denied. Even now, minutes after she had awakened, she was still trembling from its after effects. Beyond the windows of the balcony, she could see the Eiffel Tower, standing watch above a canvas of myriad lights. 

Paree as always was beautiful. After her brief sojourn in New York during her League days, Catherine was thrilled to return home to France once again. Although Paris offered little comfort either. During her days as the liaison in Justice League International, Paris had played host to the embassy. It was hard to think of the League without ultimately bringing her thoughts back to the friends she had left behind. 

She still had no idea what had possessed her to suggest to the others that they should form a new team. Certainly, Catherine had no intention of returning to that life again, no matter how much she may have enjoyed the craziness. All her life, she had wanted excitement and adventure. After being the head of the Justice League for a time, Catherine could say with utter certainty, that she no longer craved such things. In fact, the quiet days ahead seemed infinitely more inviting. 

She supposed that her real motivation behind her suggestion at Warriors was not so much that she missed the adventures, rather that missed them. Although she had little to do with Justice League America until the end, Catherine found she had the same feelings towards them as she did with the European branch. The members of Justice League Europe were even more scattered than those of the American branch. At last report, Kara had joined a new group called Sovereign Seven. Wally was now with the new Justice League, Sue and Ralph were jet setting across the planet and there had been no word on the whereabouts of Captain Atom. 

Catherine tried hard not to think about the friends who were dead. Not just Tora and Rex, but also the Silver Sorceress and later on the Crimson Fox. There were so many ghosts living in the shadow of the new League that she understood the anger felt by the survivors of the old. The world had forgotten the League created by Maxwell Lord even though it had fought just as tirelessly as the new team to make it a better place. Perhaps, she did not want to see them forgotten any more than they already had been. 

And maybe she missed their insanity in her too conservative life. 

"This is doing me no good," she said out loud in her native French. "Time to leave the nest for awhile." 

She climbed out of bed purposefully and padded towards the enormous wardrobe on the other side of the room. Stepping inside, she made her way to the far corner of the wardrobe and dressed warmly. Taking in Paris at night often helped her think and work out difficult problems. Her involvement with the Crusaders certainly fell into that category. 

"Madam Colbert's little girl has some hard thinking to do." Catherine sighed. 

No matter what she decided of course, the League would never be as fun as it used to be. She remembered the days when she would periodically turn up at the Embassy, driving Captain Atom mad with her flirtations. The Captain was so confused during those moments. Not only did he have to contend with Catherine's little remarks but the full fledged seduction that the Crimson Fox would subject him to. Not to mention Kara's temper whenever she had to fight off Wally's advances and Ralph's penchant for mysteries and Sue's determination for him to have them. 

Mon Dieu, she missed those crazy Americans 

It took her a few minutes to slip into her clothes. A short time later, she made her exit through from her building to the streets of Paris. The night air was exhilarating and the thrill of moving through a city that never went to sleep was equally enticing. According to the time, it was three or four hours before sunrise but Paris was far from quiet. Even as she walked through the winding streets of cobbled pavements and avoided the rude taxis that sped past, this was after all Paris, she could see nightclubs alive with song and laughter. There were still people in having deep discussions in late night cafes, drinking coffee and enjoying aromatic pastries. 

The night was electrifying to Catherine. 

Usually on these strolls, Catherine made her way to the Seine, at the Ponte de Sully. The Ile St Louis was glowing radiantly under the moonlight. Although the area looked as if it belonged in a postcard from the 14th century, hidden within was a collection of shops and late night cafes. 

She was far from it when she suddenly heard a scream. Catherine froze where she was and immediately tried to close in on that desperate cry. Although she felt fear and wondered if this was something best left for the police, the terror in that cry compelled her forward. She was a black belt in martial arts so she was fairly confident that she would be able to handle herself. 

The scream came from a pitch black alley a block away. Grateful that she had chosen to wear comfortable running shoes, Catherine ran forward. Her mind and body were tuned for fight so her entire body felt like a coiled spring about to snap. By the time, she reached the maw of darkness that ran into that alley, the scream had descended into a series of mindless shrieks that only made her run faster. She was close to the heart of it now. 

As she raced down the narrow passageway, the grimy lamp hanging from one of the building revealed to Catherine the woman who had screamed. Standing close to her, were two men. One man was lying flat on the cobble stone ground while the other stared at him transfixed. The man upright seemed mesmerised by the unconscious one before the woman's scream brought his attention back to her. 

Uh Oh. 

Catherine thought. This was not good. This being Paris, no one had yet answered the woman's cries for help. Catherine realised she would have to deal with this on her own. For an instant, she almost turned back when suddenly the man reached for the woman who had not the sense of mind to run from danger. 

Her screams died abruptly. 

Catherine came to a half in front of the man. By now, he had the woman firmly in his grip, his arm locked around her throat. His other hand was cupped over her mouth. Catherine looked into her face and saw pure terror. She surveyed the scene and decided immediately that this was no robbery. The attacker was in his late forties, certainly too old too be a mugger. 

"Let her go." Catherine warned, feeling impotent even though she approached him with bluster and false bravado. 

"Catherine Colbert," the man said with a smile. "Its been a long time." His eyes glowed with grey light. 

That stopped Catherine in her tracks. How had he known her name? This man was a stranger to her. "I am afraid its longer than you think." She replied trying not to show him that he had surprised her. "I do not think we have met." She said coolly, trying to sound indifferent to his claim. 

"We have met Catherine." The man replied. "You and your Justice League friends know me well." 

He still did not seem familiar but that was no reason to provoke him. Not when he still had a hostage. "That changes nothing," She retorted advancing towards him. The woman had resumed struggling now that it appeared help was on its way. "Release her or I will be forced to press the issue." 

He glanced at his squirming victim before raising his glowing eyes to Catherine once again. "I always aim to oblige." He smiled again. This time, his grin seemed to fill up his entire face and Catherine could not deny the shudder of fear that ran through him. He released his grip of the woman, removing his arm away from her throat. The woman was poised to run to safety when suddenly the man reached into her chest as if there was no flesh or bone to prevent it. She let out a cry as his arm penetrated straight through her body. When he retracted his hand a moment later, she collapsed on the floor. Her body was almost grey with lifelessness. 

Catherine took a step backwards when her composure returned. "Who are you?" She asked, half whispering. 

"Not I Catherine," the man replied rather smugly. He could sense her fear. "We. We are together now." 

"I, we, that does not answer my question." Catherine demanded. She wanted to attack but she had seen what the man had done and knew that it was a foolish exercise. It was wiser to keep a cool head until she knew what he was capable of in a face to face confrontation. 

"Tell them, we are coming, Catherine Colbert." The man answered, taking a step back into the shadows. "Tell the Justice League, they will dream gray." 

And then he was gone. 


	5. Part Five

CHAPTER FIVE: MISTRESS OF MAGIC 

"Ted, take it easy!" Booster shouted as he watched his friend sailing across the sky. 

"You better go up and get him." Guy suggested. 

Despite Ted's plea for latitude, Booster wondered if Guy's suggestion should be heeded. While his control over flight ability had improved significantly since their return from Pago, it had been less than a week since Ted had come into possession of the Blue Scarab. From the onset, they had unanimously agreed that he required tutelage in his new powers. Thus the trio had travelled to the island of Kooey Kooey Kooey, in order to begin his instruction. 

The other thing agreed upon without argument was that the first thing that Ted needed to get control of was his flight ability. Both Guy and Booster had significant experience in this field and knew how enticing the power of flight could be. However, one simply did not leap into the air and start soaring. The human body was not made for that form of travel. Even if flight was being generated through artificial means, training was needed and care had to be exercised. 

At present, Ted was executing a tight loop some hundred above the ground. The only reason Booster was not up there with him was because Ted had assured him, the Blue Beetle was ready for his first solo flight. Guy and Booster had not been happy to allow him the attempt but there seemed to be little they could do to stop him. Ted was an adult after all. Nevertheless, Booster was somewhat comforted by the fact that Skeets was up there with him. 

If he could not trust Ted, he could at least trust Skeets to see it that Ted did not wind up breaking his neck. 

In any case, for the moment Ted seemed to be doing fine. He had been zig zagging through the clouds for some time now and showed no signs of having any difficulty as he practiced his exercises. This included loops and barrel rolls, directional changes and general manoeuvrability. Although he was in higher altitudes than either of them found acceptable, it appeared that he was managing the height well enough. Although concerned, Booster had to concede Ted was a fast learner. "He'll be okay." Booster replied, trying to keep the uncertainty out of his voice. 

"Is this before or after he becomes a stain?" Guy remarked under his breath. However, he too was forced to admit that Ted was doing all right for a rookie. Despite himself, Guy could not help feeling a little envious as he saw Ted moving through the clouds. There was a time when Guy Gardner had flown the skies in very much the same manner. In those days, he had been the Green Lantern of Sector 2814. The Green Lanterns were an intergalactic law enforcement fellowship who answered to the great Guardians of Oa. During those days, the universe had been his playground. While he did not regret his Vuldarian heritage, his earthbound existence paled in comparison with the days when he could travel through the stars as if he belonged there. 

Thinking of the Guardians and their present situation brought another thought to mind. "Its too bad Kilowog is gone you know," Guy said quietly. "That poozer would have whipped Ted in to shape in no time." 

"Yeah," Booster agreed. "He was the Guardian's drill instructor wasn't he?" 

"The meanest one on Oa." Guy said with a faint smile. 

For a moment, neither man spoke as they observed an unspoken moment of silence for their fallen comrade. Kilowog had been one of the most respected ring bearers in the Green Lantern Corps and at one time was the League's handyman. Without his ring, Kilowog was a genius with his hands. After joining the League, Kilowog had completely overhauled their entire security system, debugged their teleporters and even fixed Beatriz's hair dryer. To say nothing of the fact that hidden somewhere in jungles of Kooey Kooey Kooey, was a casino resort Kilowog had managed to build single handedly in a matter of hours. 

Thinking about Kilowog only made Guy think about all the other friends who were dead. Lately, the number seemed to be on the rise. Kilowog, Joe Jones, Rex, the Silver Sorceress and of course Tora. Today was simply too nice a day to deal with all that grief. In an effort to change the subject, Guy spoke up again. "I tried getting Scott on the horn." He replied. 

"Barda?" Booster ventured a guess. Scott Free aka Mr Miracle was married to Big Barda, a native of Apokolips who trained most of the planet's fearsome Parademons. It was Barda who had trained Beatriz when her powers had been boosted after the attempted invasion of Earth by the Dominion. As drill instructors go, Barda was tough but she knew her stuff. It would not be a bad idea if she gave Ted some instruction. His friend could certainly use the discipline. 

  
"She was on League duty." Guy said tautly putting and end to that idea rapidly. 

"Oh." Booster said shortly. Although Booster had not applied for membership in the new League, he could understand Guy's resentment. As he had declared at their reunion, he shared Guy's view that the new League considered itself too good for the likes of them. 

"How did I do?" Ted broke into the conversation from above. He was only about twenty feet above their heads and was making a gradual descent. His faced was etched in concentration as his flight speed eased and he landed gently on the ground before them. Skeets remained long enough to see his charge land before the small automaton returned to the Bug. 

If it was praised he was expecting, Ted was not going to get it. 

Guy did not intend to waste time with cordiality's and launched straight in. "You don't know how much invulnerability you got, so quite acting like a jerk until we figure that out." He snapped. "If you have limitations on your powers, you don't want to be two miles up when you find out!" 

Ted looked to Booster for support but saw no help there. He supposed he could not blame them for being slightly angry at him. He was only supposed to go high enough to do some control loops and barrel rolls just to get a feel of his flight ability, not attempt to leap tall buildings in a single bound. However, he could not deny that it had been exhilarating being up there. Flying like this was a new kind of freedom beyond anything he had ever experienced in his life. It was as close to heaven as Ted Kord had ever known. Finally Ted understood why Booster felt the Bug so confining. 

"Sorry, you're right." Ted conceded, throwing up his hands up in a gesture of defeat. "But its a hell of rush though. So come on, how did I do really?" 

Guy allowed himself a faint smile, knowing the sentiment well. He exchanged a glance with Booster as he considered Ted's question before answering. "Not bad. You're still green but you got potential." 

"You mean blue." Ted grinned. 

Guy rolled his eyes. "I ain't dignifying that with an answer." 

"Come on, lighten up will you?" Ted looked at him. "You know I never thought I'd say this, but you're turning out to be like Jonn." 

"You know, after hanging around you bozos for the last few days, I'm starting to remember why Jonn was the way he was." 

Suddenly, he noticed both Ted and Booster giving him a look. "What?" 

"You know," Booster replied looking perfectly serious. "I never thought I'd ever hear myself saying this but maybe you should take top spot when the Crusaders gets going." 

"You're kidding, right?" Guy exclaimed. He remembered what it had been like when he had attempted to take that position during their League days. Neither Booster nor Ted had been ardent supporters then. In fact, no one really took him seriously as anything more than a ring wearing thug. To be fair, he had to admit he was a lot different back then. 

"No," Ted responded with the same tone of seriousness. "You've been doing pretty well the last couple of days, Guy. Why not?" It was true. A few years ago, Ted would not even have considered giving Guy the keys to the outhouse door but Guy Gardner was a different person these days. He was still as hot tempered and gruff as always but there was also a stability to him that could weather any storm. Guy had always been able to take charge of a situation but during his League days, he was nearly psychotic. Discovering his Vuldarian heritage had given his mind the balance it once had. According to the files, Guy had been a school teacher and a social worker before Green Lantern Corps had entered his life. 

"I don't know." Guy retorted. "Where's Bats when ya need him?" He mused. 

"With the rest of the Dream Team." Booster answered. "Come on Guy," he urged. "You used to tell us that we were in Gardner League International all the time. What's wrong with taking the top spot now? We couldn't get you to shut up about it before." 

"I was a jerk back then too." Guy dead panned. 

"You're still a jerk but we can put up with you now." Ted quipped. 

"You know what you can do with yourself." 

"We could put Ted in charge." Booster remarked. "And we know how that could turn out." 

"Hey!" Ted exclaimed in mock hurt. 

"I'll think about it." Guy finally agreed. A long time ago, that's all he ever wanted, to be in charge of the League, like Jonn and Batman were, to finally have the respect of his fellow super heroes. He could not understand his hesitation now. It was not as if he did not think he could do it. Of course, that fear was the farthest thing from his mind. Since running into Wargo, Verona and his other friends, that's all he had seemed to be doing, playing impromptu leader to a small group. However, taking on that role to the Crusaders officially was daunting. 

Any further thought to the subject was quickly forgotten as the communication device on Ted's belt started beeping. Catherine had produced these a few days before they had left for the island. She had liberated them from a UN warehouse where the most of the equipment from the London embassy had been stored after the withdrawing its sanctioning. Now that they were reforming as a team, Catherine had believed it to be necessary for them to be contactable, no matter where they were. While she was not officially apart of the team, Catherine was helping out where she could to get the Crusaders on their feet. As its shrill sound cut through the serenity of the island, they were reminded why signal devices were never a favourite League accessory. 

"Radio Shack, we don't deliver." Ted announced speaking into the device's mouth piece. Fortunately, the master controls for the signal devices were able to detect others in close proximity, therefore sparing the noise of all their devices going off simultaneously. 

"A situation has come up." Catherine's voice responded without reaction to Ted's greeting but the strain was audible. It immediately put him on guard and he flicked a switch on the side of the device so the others could hear their conversation. 

"What kind of situation?" Guy asked. 

"Well I had an interesting morning." She explained. "Apparently, I ran into an old League enemy." 

"So tell go to the League with this." Booster added. "After all, we're old news." 

"I tried that." Catherine countered, ignoring the indifference in their voices. "Apparently, the League is out of touch. I couldn't even get past call waiting at the Watchtower." 

"So who is it?" Ted inquired, ignoring the usual derisive remarks about the new League. At some point, he was going to have to help them get over that resentment. It was unproductive. 

"I am not sure but he threatened that we will soon be dreaming gray." 

No one spoke but words were unnecessary at this point. Each one of them were aware of what those words meant and who had delivered them. 

"Are you okay?" Guy asked quickly. "He didn't hurt you?" 

"Not at all," Catherine answered unable to hide the concern in her voice. "I believe the Gray Man wanted me alive, so that I could tell us he's coming." 

"Damn." Guy swore under his breath. Of all the League enemies they had faced, the Gray Man was undoubtedly one of the worst. Even if the Crusaders were to take him on, they would be at a disadvantage. They were going to have to rectify that immediately or else they would not have a chance at defeating him. "Alright Catherine, we'll head out of here. We should be back in New York in a couple of hours." 

"I'm calling from Paris. I'll be taking the Concorde in this afternoon. I will contact you when I reach New York." She replied. With that, Catherine terminated the transmission. 

"Its impossible." Ted declared when Guy looked up at them. "He's a vegetable. Doctor Fate said that the Lords of Order neutralised him permanently." 

"You know that hocus pocus stuff rarely holds firm." Booster countered. "The Gray Man was supposedly neutralised the first time we ran into him and yet he came back with that Teasdale character remember? Who's to say that this time is any different. He might have just found another loophole." 

"We have a problem. " Guy stated. 

"Yeah we do." Ted answered knowing to what Guy was referring. "The Crusaders ranks don't currently include someone who has any understanding of the supernatural." Although Ted believed in the power of sciences and logic, he had seen enough during his career to know there were more things unseen in this world then anyone was led to believe. Magic was real, as real as gravity and motion. He did not understand how those forces could be but he had seen them at work and their existence was no myth. It was real. 

"Right." Guy agreed. "We go after him and we're going get our butts kicked." 

"What about Doctor Fate?" Booster suggested. "Where is he these days?" 

"He's been out of sight for some time now." Ted replied and thought about it. It had been some time since he had any access to the Justice League members archive and he tried to recall previous Leaguers who might be able to help them with their particular problem. The League did not have many members who specialised in magic. Other than Doctor Fate, Ted tried to remember who else might have had the expertise. When the name surfaced, it came up with such force that Ted was annoyed it had not come to him sooner. "What about Zatanna?" 

"Who?" Both Guy and Booster looked at him and declared in unison. 

"Zatanna," Ted repeated himself. "She used to be in the League way back before our group even learnt to kvetch. The files say she's a magician or something, a pretty powerful one too." 

"Okay," Guy nodded deciding it was something to go on. At this point, they really could not afford to be choosy. If the Gray Man wanted revenge, it might be possible that he would not want the current League members, but those who got him lobotomised. If Zatanna was the best they could do at this point in time, then it was going to have to do. 

"So where do we find her?" He asked Ted. 

"I have no idea." Ted shrugged. "I never got through the rest of the archive, we got our wide screen TV remember?" 

Booster rolled his eyes in resignation. "Oh this team is going to work." 

********* 

Sorcery is more than magic tricks and spoken spells. It exists as an unseen plane of existence cohabiting in parallel uniformity with what is perceived as reality. It has currents and waves that can be manipulated by the adept because the veneer that separates the realm of magic and that of science is relatively thin. Most people do not realise the separate universe that lives in tandem with their own. Most cannot see past their disbelief to know that there is more than meets the eye in all aspects of life. For those who can make the crossing from one realm to another, their minds are open to a universe of possibilities, where there are no mysteries and infinite answers. 

So how the hell did she get this VCR working? 

Zatanna Zatara stared at the machine surrounded with packing foam and instructions, unable to make sense of any of it. She had read the manual twice and decided that these instructions were written by someone who had no concept of the real world because one had to be autistic to understand it. Sure, she could use magic and make the thing work with little effort. Lately, however, Zatanna had been trying to do things for herself the conventional way. Learning about her Magi heritage had shown her the importance of her gift. A gift that was much too important to waste on such trivial things. 

"That's it," she sighed staring at the jet coloured tabby curled up on the arm chair opposite her. "I give up." 

The feline narrowed its eyes and let out a soft purr, as if attempting to soothe her irritation with the sound. She rose to all fours and stretched languidly before leaping to the floor next to Zatanna. With the grace that was a secret only to cats, the cat walked against her and nudged against her arm. 

"Thank you Branwen." Zatanna smiled. "I suppose I ought to give it a rest anyway, it looks like we're having company." 

She rose to her feet and padded towards the kitchen. Zatanna had no clear idea of who her visitor was, only that she would soon make an appearance at her doorstep. She judged by the aura she was emanating, that he was no danger to her. Her visitor was just a human. The tremors would be much stronger had her visitor been a fellow mystic. Zatanna was glad. She did not wish the well meaning assistance of her mystical friends at this point. She had bought this house in a quiet corner of New England for a good reason. While the Otherworld aura in this area was strong to aid her in her studies, Zatanna had wanted solitude. 

Her neighbours in the small town would seem to agree. Although they stayed away from her, there was no mystery surrounding the attractive woman with the deed blue eyes and the jet black hair. She had no secret identity to speak of, so they all knew she was Zatanna, one time member of the Justice League and supposed Mistress of Magic to the super hero community. Zatanna did not mind the isolation, knowing that it was best that she was left alone by the resident of the fishing village because her life was too filled with the uncertainties of her craft. 

She reached the kitchen and put the kettle on to boil, before removing two cups. As her guest came closer, she was starting to get a stronger sense of the woman. The purity of her soul was unquestionable. Here was someone who had very few limitations, even for a human. The confidence emanating from her ego was beyond supreme but Zatanna sensed no malice in her, just a single minded dedication to an ideal. A crusader, she thought with a smile. How refreshing. 

She prepared herself a pot of Jasmine Tea and readied the other cup for French coffee because her visitor did not care for tea. After the kettle emitted its shrill cry throughout her colonial styled kitchen, Zatanna placed the crockery onto a serving tray before placing the whole thing onto the nearby dining table. She had just set the tray down when she heard a sharp knock on the door. 

"Right on time, Branwell." She said to the cat as it followed at her feet, when Zatanna went to answer the door. 

"Catherine Colbert." Zatanna greeted when she swung the door open. 

Catherine tried not to look surprised but the emotion escaped her. Zatanna Zatara stood by the doorway, an exotic looking woman who looked the part of a performing magician. Her jet coloured hair was tied in a neat pony tail and she was wearing a pair of thick tights and a turtle neck sweater. It was hard to believe that Zatanna spent her time conjuring spells and delving into the supernatural. 

"I guess introducing myself is somewhat redundant now." Catherine managed to say, recovering instantly. "I shall just resort to a simple hello." 

"That will do." Zatanna offered her a warm smile. "Please come in." 

  
Catherine entered the house and thought to herself that this was the kind of place, he supposed a magician might inhabit. It was warm and cosy, with an aged look to all the wood in the place. The books on her shelves were leather bound and he suspected easily older than both of their ages combined. It reminded her of her grandfather's chateau where she had spent her summers as a child. Still, it had an atmosphere about it that seemed to belong neither in this world or the next. 

"Please sit." Zatanna gestured towards the dining table and did not wait for Catherine. Instead, she began pouring the coffee she had made. 

"You knew I was coming." Catherine stated. It was not a question. 

"Yes." She replied. "I also know when the paper boy is around the corner. "Sugar?" 

"Thank you." Catherine grinned deciding that she liked this sorceress very much. She did not seem as flaky as her JLA file seem to indicate. In fact, it was hard to imagine that she was one of the most powerful experts in the supernatural there was. "Do you know why I am here?" 

  
"No." She answered honestly. "I try not to practice mind reading unless its necessary. People tend to find it rude and the surprise is always welcome." 

"I don't know whether you would consider this a surprise or not." Catherine replied. "I know you're out of the super hero business but at the moment, some friends of mine need your help." 

"You don't represent the Justice League anymore." She stated. That was not a question either. 

  
"I thought you don't read minds." Catherine countered. 

"I do read the papers." Zatanna replied, starting to become genuinely intrigued by what this woman wanted of her. She knew Catherine Colbert by reputation of course. Once upon a time, she had been the League administrator to the European branch of the Justice League, later on the United Nations had put her in charge of the whole team after the status of the team had changed. Although Zatanna was not involved with that incarnation, she had agreed with the idea of expanding the League to be more than just an American based organisation. Unfortunately, the mix of UN indecision and politics eventually destroyed the concept and Catherine Colbert had disappeared into obscurity. 

"I apologise for the presumption." Catherine offered. 

"Its a natural mistake." Zatanna replied sipping her tea. "Now Miss Colbert, you came a long way to find me. Why is that?" 

"Are you aware of the Gray Man?" Catherine asked her, deciding to get to the point quickly. 

Zatanna knew the role of the Gray Man. "He is a servant of the Lords of Order, isn't he? There is an agreement between one of the Seven and the Lords of Order, to collect dream essence from the dying and then return it to the One. Apparently the One helped the Lords out of a sticky situation some aeons ago." 

Catherine looked at her blankly. "Something like that." She replied after a moment. "These sorts of cosmic interchanges take place often?" 

"All the time," Zatanna explained. "Most of the time, they're like normal people, doing deals, passing favours, that sort of thing. I believed you people had more than one encounter with the Gray Man." The confrontation had caused little more than a slight tremor in the plane of the Other world The Lords of Order were usually quite adept at cleaning house. 

"Yes." Catherine answered. "He started collecting dream essence from the living. He turned an entire town into some bizarre ad for dead." 

"Lord Morpheus would not have liked that." Zatanna whistled under her breath. "The Lords of Order are usually quite efficient when they deal with the wayward servant. I find it odd that they would allow him to continue in this aspect if he was so destructive." 

"Those who fought him believed so as well. As far as they were aware, according to Doctor Fate, the Lords of Order had practically lobotomised him." 

"I see." She nodded, starting to see why he was here. "I gather he is back." 

"And claiming vengeance." Catherine finished. "I have tried contacting the Justice League. Apparently, they are unavailable. I believe Gray Man will come after the former Leaguers, my friends, who have no idea how to deal with him without Doctor Fate. The supernatural is not their area of expertise." 

"I am out of the game Miss Colbert," Zatanna pointed out. "I'm soul searching at the moment." 

"I know," she replied. "But you have been known to come out of retirement whenever you are needed." 

Zatanna frowned. Catherine had her there. "My League days are far behind me, I don't intend to get involved with weirdoes in spandex who have over inflated ideas about their importance in the scheme of things." 

"Don't worry, we've had Guy fixed. He plays nice now." Catherine replied with a straight face. 

Zatanna chuckled softly. "Are you always so determined Miss Colbert?" 

"Only when I'm being confronted with mind reading magicians, the rest of the time I am simply arrogant to a fault." He replied. 

"Alright." Zatanna nodded knowing that her conscience would plague her if she did not help this woman. Not to mention, her state of mind if anything were to happen to the ex-Leaguers resulting from her lack of action. Sometimes she wished Zatara had raised a less conscientious daughter. It could be most disrupting at times. "Tell me when and where and I shall be there." 

"Excellent." Catherine toasted her cup of tea with her own. "I look forward to your participation." 

However, their encounter was not yet concluded. Zatanna had something further to add. "One more thing, this is a temporary arrangement. I do not wish to join any super hero team so you may as well get that thought out of your mind that you can get me to like staying with the Crusaders. This is a one time deal only." She looked at her through narrowed eyes. 

Catherine shrugged but did not look unrepentant. "I'm sure it is." 

CHAPTER SIX: THE FELLOWSHIP 

Why was she here? 

More importantly, how had she allowed Beatriz to talk her into this? 

Sigrid Nansen had barely enough time to contemplate that question before she forced herself to remember where she was. This was Guy Gardner's bar and despite Bea's assurances to the contrary, Sigrid was certain she was not welcome here. Her presence would be an affront to Gardner considering his relationship with the last superhero to call herself Ice Maiden. 

"Sigrid!" Sigrid heard a voice exclaimed as she walked through the doors of Warriors. She turned around as saw Beatriz de Costa approaching her with a wide grin across her bronzed Latin face. As usual, Beatriz looked spectacular. This of course, was no surprise to Sigrid. All her life, Sigrid had lived in awe of Beatriz and the rest of the Global Guardians. Beatriz de Costa was never anything less than perfect. Even when she had shed the persona of Fire, Beatriz was still eminently known as the Revson Girl whose features now graced a million billboards across the planet. 

When the League had disbanded, Sigrid was aware of the turmoil in Bea's life. As a friend and team member, Sigrid had withdrawn from Bea's life. Beatriz needed to see Sigrid as more than just a replacement for Tora and at the time, her wounds had been too raw for such insight. It now seemed that her disappearance from Bea's life had allowed the Brazillian superhero to get a fresh start on her life at the same time, allowing Sigrid to build up some much needed confidence. 

While she was far from taking on Doomsday single handedly, Sigrid could say honestly that she was making strides in her life. No longer did she feel the need to live up to Tora Olafsdotter's reputation for courage and strength. Sigrid had come a long way in accepting her powers for what they were and not how much they lacked in comparison with the other Ice Maiden. Sigrid spent her life fleeing from one thing or another because she never believed she was good enough for any of it. 

  
These days, it was easier to accept when she understood that she was just plain scared of failure. 

"Hello Bea." Sigrid smiled and the two women embraced warmly. 

"Its good to see you." Beatriz said with genuine warmth. "How have you been?" 

"I got a job at Star Labs as a research assistant." Sigrid explained, knowing Beatriz was genuinely concerned about her welfare. With pride, Sigrid realised that her lack of confidence had been part of the reason why she was never a good research assistant in Norway. Now that she was launching herself into everything with a new vitality, Sigrid was learning that she was not the failure she perceived herself to be. Her job had brought her an apartment, friends and a life that was slowly reaching apogee. 

Considering what Sigrid Nansen used to think of herself, she was doing okay. 

"And you're the Revson girl." Sigrid pointed out. 

"Its a living." Beatriz replied with a smile. While she was proud of her success, Beatriz was not as superficial as she was before. After losing Tora, she had realised what things in life were of real value and it helped to keep her success in perspective. While modelling paid the bills, she was mostly proud of her efforts as a superhero then as the Revson Girl. "I am sorry I lost touch." 

"Its okay, I know how things were." Sigrid answered. Shortly before the formation of the new League, Sigrid had learnt from the medical division of Star Labs that Bea had been injured during the attack by the Hyperclan. She had spent weeks at Star Labs recuperating from severe trauma to her body. Sigrid had dropped into see her occasionally but their meetings had been short and evasive. Both had emotional baggage that had not been shed until recently. 

Deciding to move on to a brighter subject, Sigrid shifted her gaze across Warriors. She had heard of the bar prior to this but had never found the opportunity to make a visit. Apparently Guy Gardner was doing quite well here and she could understand why. The place looked like a Planet Hollywood for superheroes without being overtly tacky as that franchise was. Americans could over do things so badly when they tried. Fortunately, this was nothing of the sort and could almost be called cosy. Other than the memorabilia, it looked like any other bar and restaurant. 

It appeared that the restaurant was abbot to open because Sigrid could see waiters preparing the tables for patronage. Glasses and dining implements were being laid out while the bartender tended to the task required behind the bar. None of the staff seemed surprised or bothered by the superheroes in their presence and Sigrid supposed that in this place, costumed heroes were common place. 

Her observations were cut short when she heard a male voice calling out. "Hiya doing Sigrid." Guy Gardner greeted as he came down the stairs from the upper portion of the building. 

Although there was tension in his face at the sight of her, Guy Gardner seemed civil. Sigrid let out an invisible sigh of relief because she knew how difficult it was for him to accept that she was not Tora, even though she carried the name of Ice Maiden. During their initial meeting, Guy had accused her of being an imposter but Sigrid understood his outburst for what it was. Pain at believing someone he loved so dearly, could be so easily replaced. His behaviour now was marked difference. She could see he was making an effort to be polite and tolerant. 

"Nice to see you again Gardner." Sigrid answered, grateful at his efforts. "I like this place." She remarked allowing her gaze to move over the restaurant again. "Although I never thought of you as a restaurateur." 

Guy broke into a proud grin. "I am a guy of many talents." He replied and then became a little more serious. "Everyone is out back," he motioned them to a door at the corner of floor. It was almost hidden by the bar counter. "We'll be able to have some privacy without everybody staring at us like we were a sideshow attraction." 

************* 

As this was a meeting to deal with the Gray Man, Catherine was not present. While she had been the one to suggest the formation of the new team, as always, the former UN liaison preferred to handle the administrative side of things whenever it was required. Guy had yet to officially assume the role of team leader although he was far from making any decisions. At the moment, the Crusaders were still at a seminal stage. Other than himself, Ted, Booster, General Glory and Bea, they did not have a fixed roster. He gathered Sigrid was here at Bea's request. Although it was difficult to accept that she was Ice Maiden, Guy knew she was not Tora and therefore, not a replacement. Besides, Sigrid seemed like a nice kid and he knew what it was like to be considered second best for most of one's life. 

However, he had hoped their first mission together would have been something less dangerous than having to deal with the Gray Man. Their team, if you could call it that, was really untested. Sure, they had worked together years ago, but that was exactly the point. The years had a habit of making people rusty and they had never been very good team to begin with. Guy made a silent oath to himself that this time it would be different. They were going to be a team because he knew they had in them to do it. 

  
God Gardner, listen to yourself. You sound like Jonn. 

That thought froze his insides cold. 

Meanwhile greetings and introductions were being exchanged with the heroes present. Sigrid who had only really ever worked with Beatriz closely, seemed unsure at how to take Ted and Booster. General Glory who knew none of them was even more uncertain although Beatriz seemed to be taking him under his wing. Guy never thought of her to be maternal type. Then again, Beatriz was also playing the same role to Sigrid as she had done when Tora had first left her father's ice city. 

"I thought Catherine said she was tracking down Zatanna for us." Ted declared. 

"Catherine found her." Guy replied. "Zatanna is supposed to be here." 

"You mean the Zatanna?" General Glory asked. "The one who used to be in old League?" 

"The same." Ted replied. It was hard to remember that this was not the same General Glory that they had known previously. That General Glory had possessed supreme confidence and an honest wisdom, Ted was going to miss. The new General seemed to be very nervous and unsure of himself, not much more than a kid really. In some ways, he reminded Ted of himself when he had first began in this business and that memory warmed the Blue Beetle to the new General Glory quickly. 

"I use to read about her in the papers." He remarked. "She's like a witch, isn't she?" 

"I prefer the term magician." Zatanna Zatara answered coolly as she walked through the door. She was in full costume of fish nets, tights, tuxedo jacket and top hat. 

"We're glad you could make it." Guy offered extended a handshake in her direction. Most of them knew Zatanna by reputation but none could confess to ever having worked with her. Although she was in the League far earlier than any of them, she was in her late twenties. In fact, he was surprised how different she looked from the pictures in her League dossier. Maybe it was the tights. 

"Ms Colbert said you needed my help." Zatanna replied. She could sense the apprehension in his voice, not simply because he did not know her but because he was masking his insecurity behind a facade of false confidence. 

It appeared that Guy Gardner's reputation as being a rabid was well in the past. When Catherine had come to her about the Gray Man, Zatanna had confessed to some trepidation to working with these ex-Leaguers. Much of this opinion was influenced in part by Gardner's notorious behaviour and the juvenile antics for which Booster Gold and Blue Beetle were infamous. However, now that she was in their immediate presence, Zatanna had to admit that these preconceived notions might have been ill considered. The room emanated with an atmosphere of warmth that was due to the people in the room. Despite their contrasting natures, they considered each other more than friends but like family. It was a nice feeling to be included in some a tight knit circle. Zatanna sensed that this was not always the case. 

Whatever had taken place since the League days had changed their attitudes towards themselves and each other considerably. Zatanna felt slightly ashamed for being so judgemental. Still remnants of the old lingered behind like a shadow. It amused her how the Blue Beetle seemed to be gawking at her like a teenager. Well, a little boost to the ego never hurt anyone, especially considering what her love life had been likely lately. 

"Why don't we get settled in and brief those who of us who are new to the party." Ted suggested, trying to get the meeting started. Suddenly, he did not want Zatanna to think that they were all a bunch of amateurs. He still remembered what Hawkman had thought of them and he did not want Zatanna believing the same. 

"Good idea." Guy drawled and motioned everyone around the table. The venue for their first meeting was Warrior's private room. The decor was traditionally colonial, with heavy wooden furniture and soft cushions. A fireplace sat unused against one wall and the furnishings were tasteful and designed to put people at ease. At the moment, Guy wished it would work on him. He noticed how Booster and Beetle seemed to be taking a back seat approach, allowing him to take charge because he was used to telling people what to do. 

Bastards. 

Greetings were made all around as Guy introduced Zatanna to the newly formed Crusaders. Although they had yet to ask Crimson Fox whether she wanted involvement in this new team, Guy figured there would be time for that later. At the moment, it appeared that the Gray Man had counted her among those to revenged, so it was probably wise that she stuck with them until the situation was resolved. 

"Beetle, you want to start the briefing about the Gray Man?" 

"Sure," Ted rose to his feet to address the others. "As Doctor Fate explained to us at the time, the Gray Man is an agent of the Lords of Order, who use him to collect dream essence from the dead. As Zatanna will tell you, the dream essence is what gives the Lords of Order their power. When we encountered him, the League had only been a few months old. He had taken over a town called Stone Ridge by removing not only the dream essence of the people who lived there but he was actually taping into the energy of their souls. Siphoning the power meant for the Lords of Order made him stronger than he was ever meant to be."  
  
Zatanna knew this much about the Gray Man although the events being related by the Blue Beetle was nevertheless fascinating and she wondered how Nabu had handled the situation. 

"The Gray Man captured Doctor Fate who managed to get a message to us. Batman sent Captain Marvel ahead for reconnaissance but we soon lost contact with him when he penetrated the town. When he finally returned, he was under the influence of the Gray Man in some form of mind control." 

At that Ted paused a moment to catch his breath. He took a sip of water from his glass before continuing again. "Its hard to say what happened next. We were taken down easily. Fortunately for us though, it appeared that Doctor Fate was not as incapacitated as he seemed. Apparently Fate was hoping to talk the Gray Man to his senses. When he realised that the Gray Man could not be reasoned with, Fate transported the whole building with us in it to this island. Fate explained that it was an intersection point between two realities. Once there, the Lords of Order took care of the Gray man themselves." 

"We thought that was the end of him." Guy took up where Ted left off for the benefit of Zatanna and the new General Glory. "Until he turned up again a year later. Except this time, it was a different guy altogether. This one was smarter, he had a partner, some crazy scientist named Irwin Teasdale. Teasdale wanted revenge against Simon Stagg and the Gray Man wanted the serum Teasdale was developing to wreak mass murder. With the essence he would absorb from the dying, he would be powerful enough to take on both the Lords of Order and Chaos. He would have done it too if it wasn't for the Spectre. The Spectre brought the Gray Man's ideas to the Lords or Order and Chaos who promptly cut the creep at the knees. They lobotomised him so that he could do his work but not be a threat to anyone again." 

"So how is it that he's back again?" General Glory declared. 

"I don't know how he could come back." Booster answered. "Its kind of strange that the Lords of Order wouldn't be keeping a close eye on him after what he's done in the past." 

"The Lords of Order have withdrawn from this plane of existence. After all, this is only one reality to them and they have a large cosmic backyard to look after," Zatanna explained, realising that this group had very little knowledge about the realm of the supernatural. "Even though their war with the Lords of Chaos seem to have ended for the moment, it has now become a cold war. Each side maintains the balance of good and evil in the cosmos. Both have their chess pieces on the gaming board and like all players, they sometimes forget what it happening in the rest of the universe. They may not be aware that the Gray Man has become active again." 

"Couldn't we just tell them about it?" Sigrid suggested. "If this is their problem, they should handle it." 

"They might." Zatanna mused. However, she was sceptical at receiving any assistance from the Lords of Order. "Then again, we are one reality for them, they may not care to concern themselves with our problems." 

"Great, "Beatriz groaned. "So we're going to have to clean up their mess?" 

"There's something else," Guy stated ignoring her remark. "Catherine has never met the Gray Man but she says he spoke to her as if he knew her personally. The Gray Man never confronted us at any of our embassies, how the hell would he know Catherine at all?" 

"That's a good point." Ted agreed, looking at Guy. "Now that you mention it, something else has been bothering me about this. The Gray Man has no real reason to take revenge on us. Sure, we got in the way of his plan a couple of times but the ones who really hurt him are the Lords of Order. Even when he was rampaging around the place, his anger was always directed at them and not us. He did not seem to take offence at us personally, we were just meddlesome human beings who got in his way." 

"You will find most immortal creatures think that way." Zatanna responded. 

"Catherine also said he referred to himself as 'we' not he.." 

"We?" Ted looked at Guy in surprise. Now that was a variation in the Gray Man's behaviour that was not consistent with what they knew of him. "Is Catherine sure about this?" 

"Well, she said the Gray Man actually corrected her when she referred to him as a single person. He said that 'they' were together now. That means more than one of them." 

"He never did that before." Ted stated firmly. 

"But he did split up into several hundred Gray Men." Booster reminded. 

"Yes, but those were like extensions of himself. He could project himself in a dozen different places but he was still the mind in control." 

Zatanna was impressed by the Blue Beetle's acumen. When he was not being a childish prankster, it appeared that there was a formidable intellect in residence behind those yellow goggles. "The Blue Beetle is correct." Zatanna added her voice into the discussion. "I find it difficult to believe that an entity with the Gray Man's aspirations would refer to himself as anything but in the singular. This requires investigation." 

"How do we do that?" Ted asked, pleased that he seemed to have impressed her a little. 

"Not easily." She confessed. "Not until he comes after us." 

No one seemed to like that prospect at all but Ted still seemed concerned and Guy could hardly blame him. While they were certain they were dealing with the Gray Man, there was something about this that nagged at the back of his Vuldarian senses. Something was wrong. He just could not place what that was exactly. 

"So do we just wait for him?" General Glory inquired. As it was Donovan Wallace was questioning his reason for being here. He had joined the League to fight the rent lords and drug dealers who preyed on the seamy underworld that had made him a paraplegic, not going off to fight some powerful supernatural being. "May be we should go looking for this guy." 

"That's easier said than done." Guy replied. "The man is like smoke." 

"We could go to Stone Ridge." Ted suggested. "That's where he began the first time." 

"Nothing we've heard about him would indicate that he'd go back there Beetle." Booster pointed out. "Like you said, he never took anything personally." 

"No, but there are lines across the planet that direct cosmic forces." Zatanna replied, deciding that there was more to this Blue Beetle than met the eye. He certainly did not deserve the reputation of being labelled a buffoon. "There are places that attract it like nails to a magnet. Leesburg for example. Stone Ridge could have the same kind of energy flow. If he is to be found anywhere, I suggest that is a good a place as any to look." 

"All right," Guy agreed with that assessment. "In that case, Zatanna, Beetle and should check out Stone Ridge. The rest of us can go to that town on the Austrian German border where he turned up the second time." 

As dumb as Ted could some times behave, he was no amateur and neither was Zatanna. However, Sigrid and Donovan was something else entirely. In comparison to the rest of them, the new Ice Maiden was not Tora whose freezing abilities had been formidable. She was also relatively new to the game and Guy was not going to be responsible for any other heroine named Ice dying. He wanted Sigrid where the rest of them could protect if she got in over her head. He realised he was being unfair since she had proved herself in battle. When the League had gone up against the Tormocks, Sigrid had shown what she was made of. However, a part of him would always feel responsible for being absent when the Overmaster had torn Tora to pieces. He was not allowing the same for Sigrid Nansen. If she wanted into this group, that was going to have to be the rules. 

The same thing went for the new General Glory. Fighting thugs who carried automatic weapons and grenade launcher was one thing; being able to handle yourself in mystic combat was another thing entirely. Guy, Booster and Bea had experience enough to watch over the new arrivals for the moment. 

"Sounds like a plan." Beatriz offered him a proud smile. She never thought of Guy with leadership qualities but now she understood why Ted and Booster were pushing him to accept the role as team leader. 

"Hey," Booster spoke up. "Shouldn't someone be looking out for Catherine?" 

Catherine was in danger too, Guy realised. The Gray Man had sought her out specifically to deliver his message of their impending doom. There was no reason why he would not use her in the same manner when he finally chose to carry out his threat. Booster was right, she did need protection. "Good idea Beetle," Guy agreed before a smile stole across his face. "What about you Booster? You can use your 25th century charm on Catherine. I seem to remember you made a great impression on her once." 

"Me?" Booster exclaimed remembering that incident all too well. "Guy I don't think this is such a good idea." 

"Not me buddy," Ted retorted, barely able to contain the laughter that was struggling to escape from his lips. "I think its just swell." 

"Are we missing something?" Beatriz asked, having not heard this story before. However, judging by the embarrassment on Booster's face, she decided it was a story worth hearing. She made a mental note to get the story out of Guy later. 

"Are you people always like this?" Zatanna asked. 

"Actually," Sigrid smiled. Despite joining the Justice League in its last days, she knew just how zany things could get. "This is one of their more serious days." 


	6. Part Six

****

CHAPTER SIX: THE FELLOWSHIP 

Why was she here? 

More importantly, how had she allowed Beatriz to talk her into this? 

Sigrid Nansen had barely enough time to contemplate that question before she forced herself to remember where she was. This was Guy Gardner's bar and despite Bea's assurances to the contrary, Sigrid was certain she was not welcome here. Her presence would be an affront to Gardner considering his relationship with the last superhero to call herself Ice Maiden. 

"Sigrid!" Sigrid heard a voice exclaimed as she walked through the doors of Warriors. She turned around as saw Beatriz de Costa approaching her with a wide grin across her bronzed Latin face. As usual, Beatriz looked spectacular. This of course, was no surprise to Sigrid. All her life, Sigrid had lived in awe of Beatriz and the rest of the Global Guardians. Beatriz de Costa was never anything less than perfect. Even when she had shed the persona of Fire, Beatriz was still eminently known as the Revson Girl whose features now graced a million billboards across the planet. 

When the League had disbanded, Sigrid was aware of the turmoil in Bea's life. As a friend and team member, Sigrid had withdrawn from Bea's life. Beatriz needed to see Sigrid as more than just a replacement for Tora and at the time, her wounds had been too raw for such insight. It now seemed that her disappearance from Bea's life had allowed the Brazillian superhero to get a fresh start on her life at the same time, allowing Sigrid to build up some much needed confidence. 

While she was far from taking on Doomsday single handedly, Sigrid could say honestly that she was making strides in her life. No longer did she feel the need to live up to Tora Olafsdotter's reputation for courage and strength. Sigrid had come a long way in accepting her powers for what they were and not how much they lacked in comparison with the other Ice Maiden. Sigrid spent her life fleeing from one thing or another because she never believed she was good enough for any of it. 

  
These days, it was easier to accept when she understood that she was just plain scared of failure. 

"Hello Bea." Sigrid smiled and the two women embraced warmly. 

"Its good to see you." Beatriz said with genuine warmth. "How have you been?" 

"I got a job at Star Labs as a research assistant." Sigrid explained, knowing Beatriz was genuinely concerned about her welfare. With pride, Sigrid realised that her lack of confidence had been part of the reason why she was never a good research assistant in Norway. Now that she was launching herself into everything with a new vitality, Sigrid was learning that she was not the failure she perceived herself to be. Her job had brought her an apartment, friends and a life that was slowly reaching apogee. 

Considering what Sigrid Nansen used to think of herself, she was doing okay. 

"And you're the Revson girl." Sigrid pointed out. 

"Its a living." Beatriz replied with a smile. While she was proud of her success, Beatriz was not as superficial as she was before. After losing Tora, she had realised what things in life were of real value and it helped to keep her success in perspective. While modelling paid the bills, she was mostly proud of her efforts as a superhero then as the Revson Girl. "I am sorry I lost touch." 

"Its okay, I know how things were." Sigrid answered. Shortly before the formation of the new League, Sigrid had learnt from the medical division of Star Labs that Bea had been injured during the attack by the Hyperclan. She had spent weeks at Star Labs recuperating from severe trauma to her body. Sigrid had dropped into see her occasionally but their meetings had been short and evasive. Both had emotional baggage that had not been shed until recently. 

Deciding to move on to a brighter subject, Sigrid shifted her gaze across Warriors. She had heard of the bar prior to this but had never found the opportunity to make a visit. Apparently Guy Gardner was doing quite well here and she could understand why. The place looked like a Planet Hollywood for superheroes without being overtly tacky as that franchise was. Americans could over do things so badly when they tried. Fortunately, this was nothing of the sort and could almost be called cosy. Other than the memorabilia, it looked like any other bar and restaurant. 

It appeared that the restaurant was abbot to open because Sigrid could see waiters preparing the tables for patronage. Glasses and dining implements were being laid out while the bartender tended to the task required behind the bar. None of the staff seemed surprised or bothered by the superheroes in their presence and Sigrid supposed that in this place, costumed heroes were common place. 

Her observations were cut short when she heard a male voice calling out. "Hiya doing Sigrid." Guy Gardner greeted as he came down the stairs from the upper portion of the building. 

Although there was tension in his face at the sight of her, Guy Gardner seemed civil. Sigrid let out an invisible sigh of relief because she knew how difficult it was for him to accept that she was not Tora, even though she carried the name of Ice Maiden. During their initial meeting, Guy had accused her of being an imposter but Sigrid understood his outburst for what it was. Pain at believing someone he loved so dearly, could be so easily replaced. His behaviour now was marked difference. She could see he was making an effort to be polite and tolerant. 

"Nice to see you again Gardner." Sigrid answered, grateful at his efforts. "I like this place." She remarked allowing her gaze to move over the restaurant again. "Although I never thought of you as a restaurateur." 

Guy broke into a proud grin. "I am a guy of many talents." He replied and then became a little more serious. "Everyone is out back," he motioned them to a door at the corner of floor. It was almost hidden by the bar counter. "We'll be able to have some privacy without everybody staring at us like we were a sideshow attraction." 

************* 

As this was a meeting to deal with the Gray Man, Catherine was not present. While she had been the one to suggest the formation of the new team, as always, the former UN liaison preferred to handle the administrative side of things whenever it was required. Guy had yet to officially assume the role of team leader although he was far from making any decisions. At the moment, the Crusaders were still at a seminal stage. Other than himself, Ted, Booster, General Glory and Bea, they did not have a fixed roster. He gathered Sigrid was here at Bea's request. Although it was difficult to accept that she was Ice Maiden, Guy knew she was not Tora and therefore, not a replacement. Besides, Sigrid seemed like a nice kid and he knew what it was like to be considered second best for most of one's life. 

However, he had hoped their first mission together would have been something less dangerous than having to deal with the Gray Man. Their team, if you could call it that, was really untested. Sure, they had worked together years ago, but that was exactly the point. The years had a habit of making people rusty and they had never been very good team to begin with. Guy made a silent oath to himself that this time it would be different. They were going to be a team because he knew they had in them to do it. 

  
God Gardner, listen to yourself. You sound like Jonn. 

That thought froze his insides cold. 

Meanwhile greetings and introductions were being exchanged with the heroes present. Sigrid who had only really ever worked with Beatriz closely, seemed unsure at how to take Ted and Booster. General Glory who knew none of them was even more uncertain although Beatriz seemed to be taking him under his wing. Guy never thought of her to be maternal type. Then again, Beatriz was also playing the same role to Sigrid as she had done when Tora had first left her father's ice city. 

"I thought Catherine said she was tracking down Zatanna for us." Ted declared. 

"Catherine found her." Guy replied. "Zatanna is supposed to be here." 

"You mean the Zatanna?" General Glory asked. "The one who used to be in old League?" 

"The same." Ted replied. It was hard to remember that this was not the same General Glory that they had known previously. That General Glory had possessed supreme confidence and an honest wisdom, Ted was going to miss. The new General seemed to be very nervous and unsure of himself, not much more than a kid really. In some ways, he reminded Ted of himself when he had first began in this business and that memory warmed the Blue Beetle to the new General Glory quickly. 

"I use to read about her in the papers." He remarked. "She's like a witch, isn't she?" 

"I prefer the term magician." Zatanna Zatara answered coolly as she walked through the door. She was in full costume of fish nets, tights, tuxedo jacket and top hat. 

"We're glad you could make it." Guy offered extended a handshake in her direction. Most of them knew Zatanna by reputation but none could confess to ever having worked with her. Although she was in the League far earlier than any of them, she was in her late twenties. In fact, he was surprised how different she looked from the pictures in her League dossier. Maybe it was the tights. 

"Ms Colbert said you needed my help." Zatanna replied. She could sense the apprehension in his voice, not simply because he did not know her but because he was masking his insecurity behind a facade of false confidence. 

It appeared that Guy Gardner's reputation as being a rabid was well in the past. When Catherine had come to her about the Gray Man, Zatanna had confessed to some trepidation to working with these ex-Leaguers. Much of this opinion was influenced in part by Gardner's notorious behaviour and the juvenile antics for which Booster Gold and Blue Beetle were infamous. However, now that she was in their immediate presence, Zatanna had to admit that these preconceived notions might have been ill considered. The room emanated with an atmosphere of warmth that was due to the people in the room. Despite their contrasting natures, they considered each other more than friends but like family. It was a nice feeling to be included in some a tight knit circle. Zatanna sensed that this was not always the case. 

Whatever had taken place since the League days had changed their attitudes towards themselves and each other considerably. Zatanna felt slightly ashamed for being so judgemental. Still remnants of the old lingered behind like a shadow. It amused her how the Blue Beetle seemed to be gawking at her like a teenager. Well, a little boost to the ego never hurt anyone, especially considering what her love life had been likely lately. 

"Why don't we get settled in and brief those who of us who are new to the party." Ted suggested, trying to get the meeting started. Suddenly, he did not want Zatanna to think that they were all a bunch of amateurs. He still remembered what Hawkman had thought of them and he did not want Zatanna believing the same. 

"Good idea." Guy drawled and motioned everyone around the table. The venue for their first meeting was Warrior's private room. The decor was traditionally colonial, with heavy wooden furniture and soft cushions. A fireplace sat unused against one wall and the furnishings were tasteful and designed to put people at ease. At the moment, Guy wished it would work on him. He noticed how Booster and Beetle seemed to be taking a back seat approach, allowing him to take charge because he was used to telling people what to do. 

Bastards. 

Greetings were made all around as Guy introduced Zatanna to the newly formed Crusaders. Although they had yet to ask Crimson Fox whether she wanted involvement in this new team, Guy figured there would be time for that later. At the moment, it appeared that the Gray Man had counted her among those to revenged, so it was probably wise that she stuck with them until the situation was resolved. 

"Beetle, you want to start the briefing about the Gray Man?" 

"Sure," Ted rose to his feet to address the others. "As Doctor Fate explained to us at the time, the Gray Man is an agent of the Lords of Order, who use him to collect dream essence from the dead. As Zatanna will tell you, the dream essence is what gives the Lords of Order their power. When we encountered him, the League had only been a few months old. He had taken over a town called Stone Ridge by removing not only the dream essence of the people who lived there but he was actually taping into the energy of their souls. Siphoning the power meant for the Lords of Order made him stronger than he was ever meant to be."  
  
Zatanna knew this much about the Gray Man although the events being related by the Blue Beetle was nevertheless fascinating and she wondered how Nabu had handled the situation. 

"The Gray Man captured Doctor Fate who managed to get a message to us. Batman sent Captain Marvel ahead for reconnaissance but we soon lost contact with him when he penetrated the town. When he finally returned, he was under the influence of the Gray Man in some form of mind control." 

At that Ted paused a moment to catch his breath. He took a sip of water from his glass before continuing again. "Its hard to say what happened next. We were taken down easily. Fortunately for us though, it appeared that Doctor Fate was not as incapacitated as he seemed. Apparently Fate was hoping to talk the Gray Man to his senses. When he realised that the Gray Man could not be reasoned with, Fate transported the whole building with us in it to this island. Fate explained that it was an intersection point between two realities. Once there, the Lords of Order took care of the Gray man themselves." 

"We thought that was the end of him." Guy took up where Ted left off for the benefit of Zatanna and the new General Glory. "Until he turned up again a year later. Except this time, it was a different guy altogether. This one was smarter, he had a partner, some crazy scientist named Irwin Teasdale. Teasdale wanted revenge against Simon Stagg and the Gray Man wanted the serum Teasdale was developing to wreak mass murder. With the essence he would absorb from the dying, he would be powerful enough to take on both the Lords of Order and Chaos. He would have done it too if it wasn't for the Spectre. The Spectre brought the Gray Man's ideas to the Lords or Order and Chaos who promptly cut the creep at the knees. They lobotomised him so that he could do his work but not be a threat to anyone again." 

"So how is it that he's back again?" General Glory declared. 

"I don't know how he could come back." Booster answered. "Its kind of strange that the Lords of Order wouldn't be keeping a close eye on him after what he's done in the past." 

"The Lords of Order have withdrawn from this plane of existence. After all, this is only one reality to them and they have a large cosmic backyard to look after," Zatanna explained, realising that this group had very little knowledge about the realm of the supernatural. "Even though their war with the Lords of Chaos seem to have ended for the moment, it has now become a cold war. Each side maintains the balance of good and evil in the cosmos. Both have their chess pieces on the gaming board and like all players, they sometimes forget what it happening in the rest of the universe. They may not be aware that the Gray Man has become active again." 

"Couldn't we just tell them about it?" Sigrid suggested. "If this is their problem, they should handle it." 

"They might." Zatanna mused. However, she was sceptical at receiving any assistance from the Lords of Order. "Then again, we are one reality for them, they may not care to concern themselves with our problems." 

"Great, "Beatriz groaned. "So we're going to have to clean up their mess?" 

"There's something else," Guy stated ignoring her remark. "Catherine has never met the Gray Man but she says he spoke to her as if he knew her personally. The Gray Man never confronted us at any of our embassies, how the hell would he know Catherine at all?" 

"That's a good point." Ted agreed, looking at Guy. "Now that you mention it, something else has been bothering me about this. The Gray Man has no real reason to take revenge on us. Sure, we got in the way of his plan a couple of times but the ones who really hurt him are the Lords of Order. Even when he was rampaging around the place, his anger was always directed at them and not us. He did not seem to take offence at us personally, we were just meddlesome human beings who got in his way." 

"You will find most immortal creatures think that way." Zatanna responded. 

"Catherine also said he referred to himself as 'we' not he.." 

"We?" Ted looked at Guy in surprise. Now that was a variation in the Gray Man's behaviour that was not consistent with what they knew of him. "Is Catherine sure about this?" 

"Well, she said the Gray Man actually corrected her when she referred to him as a single person. He said that 'they' were together now. That means more than one of them." 

"He never did that before." Ted stated firmly. 

"But he did split up into several hundred Gray Men." Booster reminded. 

"Yes, but those were like extensions of himself. He could project himself in a dozen different places but he was still the mind in control." 

Zatanna was impressed by the Blue Beetle's acumen. When he was not being a childish prankster, it appeared that there was a formidable intellect in residence behind those yellow goggles. "The Blue Beetle is correct." Zatanna added her voice into the discussion. "I find it difficult to believe that an entity with the Gray Man's aspirations would refer to himself as anything but in the singular. This requires investigation." 

"How do we do that?" Ted asked, pleased that he seemed to have impressed her a little. 

"Not easily." She confessed. "Not until he comes after us." 

No one seemed to like that prospect at all but Ted still seemed concerned and Guy could hardly blame him. While they were certain they were dealing with the Gray Man, there was something about this that nagged at the back of his Vuldarian senses. Something was wrong. He just could not place what that was exactly. 

"So do we just wait for him?" General Glory inquired. As it was Donovan Wallace was questioning his reason for being here. He had joined the League to fight the rent lords and drug dealers who preyed on the seamy underworld that had made him a paraplegic, not going off to fight some powerful supernatural being. "May be we should go looking for this guy." 

"That's easier said than done." Guy replied. "The man is like smoke." 

"We could go to Stone Ridge." Ted suggested. "That's where he began the first time." 

"Nothing we've heard about him would indicate that he'd go back there Beetle." Booster pointed out. "Like you said, he never took anything personally." 

"No, but there are lines across the planet that direct cosmic forces." Zatanna replied, deciding that there was more to this Blue Beetle than met the eye. He certainly did not deserve the reputation of being labelled a buffoon. "There are places that attract it like nails to a magnet. Leesburg for example. Stone Ridge could have the same kind of energy flow. If he is to be found anywhere, I suggest that is a good a place as any to look." 

"All right," Guy agreed with that assessment. "In that case, Zatanna, Beetle and should check out Stone Ridge. The rest of us can go to that town on the Austrian German border where he turned up the second time." 

As dumb as Ted could some times behave, he was no amateur and neither was Zatanna. However, Sigrid and Donovan was something else entirely. In comparison to the rest of them, the new Ice Maiden was not Tora whose freezing abilities had been formidable. She was also relatively new to the game and Guy was not going to be responsible for any other heroine named Ice dying. He wanted Sigrid where the rest of them could protect if she got in over her head. He realised he was being unfair since she had proved herself in battle. When the League had gone up against the Tormocks, Sigrid had shown what she was made of. However, a part of him would always feel responsible for being absent when the Overmaster had torn Tora to pieces. He was not allowing the same for Sigrid Nansen. If she wanted into this group, that was going to have to be the rules. 

The same thing went for the new General Glory. Fighting thugs who carried automatic weapons and grenade launcher was one thing; being able to handle yourself in mystic combat was another thing entirely. Guy, Booster and Bea had experience enough to watch over the new arrivals for the moment. 

"Sounds like a plan." Beatriz offered him a proud smile. She never thought of Guy with leadership qualities but now she understood why Ted and Booster were pushing him to accept the role as team leader. 

"Hey," Booster spoke up. "Shouldn't someone be looking out for Catherine?" 

Catherine was in danger too, Guy realised. The Gray Man had sought her out specifically to deliver his message of their impending doom. There was no reason why he would not use her in the same manner when he finally chose to carry out his threat. Booster was right, she did need protection. "Good idea Beetle," Guy agreed before a smile stole across his face. "What about you Booster? You can use your 25th century charm on Catherine. I seem to remember you made a great impression on her once." 

"Me?" Booster exclaimed remembering that incident all too well. "Guy I don't think this is such a good idea." 

"Not me buddy," Ted retorted, barely able to contain the laughter that was struggling to escape from his lips. "I think its just swell." 

"Are we missing something?" Beatriz asked, having not heard this story before. However, judging by the embarrassment on Booster's face, she decided it was a story worth hearing. She made a mental note to get the story out of Guy later. 

"Are you people always like this?" Zatanna asked. 

"Actually," Sigrid smiled. Despite joining the Justice League in its last days, she knew just how zany things could get. "This is one of their more serious days." 


	7. Part Seven

All characters and situations belong to DC Comics. The Story is mine. Copyright such as it is 30th September 1998 

****

BOOK TWO: THE HUNT

CHAPTER SEVEN - STONE RIDGE 

"I love how you do that." Ted commented as they materialised in the centre of downtown Stone Ridge. 

"Slight of the hand." Zatanna said with a smile before casting her gaze on this sleepy little town of Stone Ridge. Despite the peaceful serenity of the morning, her senses immediately flared. Something here was out of balance but she could not tell what that was exactly. 

Meanwhile her companion, the Blue Beetle was oblivious to any psychic anomalies that she might have detected. He continued speaking, unaware that the there were visible disturbance in the energies flowing through this supernatural focal point. All he could see was the facade of the small town USA exemplified for his benefit. Yet even though she could sense the aberration, she could not identify it. 

"It must be quite an advantage having your own instant teleportation device." Ted declared, unaware that Zatanna was slowly becoming uneasy at their situation. 

"It a saviour during the holidays." She remarked, not really interested in what he was saying because at the moment it was hardly important. Besides, he had been offering her little compliments ever since they had met that morning at Warriors. Zatanna was hardly surprised that he was attracted to her because she had sensed his feelings the evening before. His attempts to curb his boyish manner to something more mature and sedate was flattering, if somewhat misplaced at the moment. 

He noticed none of this. At the moment, Ted was more concerned about not looking like an idiot around one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. He had not fallen down so hard with pure adoration for any female since he had first laid his eyes on Wonder Woman. Yet Zatanna did not have the unattainable veneer that the Amazon Princess possessed. He had watched all night at Warrior and found that she was not quick to judge them as most of the pre Maxwell Lord Leaguers tended to do. Instead, he had the impression that she liked them all because they were more relaxed than the previous League had been. With members like Hawkman and Aquaman in the team, Ted had every reason to believe that humour was very lacking in those past incarnations. 

For once however, he wished Booster was here with him. Despite his attempts to be charming, he felt uncomfortable around Zatanna because the need to impress her was overwhelming. However, Guy was adamant that Booster keep an eye on Catherine and to that effect, he felt for his best friend. He had also reluctantly turned the Bug over to Guy for his trip to Europe. With Zatanna's unique was of travelling and his new found flight ability, it was a necessary sacrifice. Still, it felt odd turning over the Bug to someone else but he supposed he would become used to flying from one place to another eventually. 

"It is." Zatanna replied. "But it took me a long time to learn it however." 

There was a slight stir in the local population at their appearance, Ted noticed. People had stopped to look, point and then after the initial novelty had faded, made a beeline for the nearest camera shop to get pictorial mementoes of the occasion. Like every other small town in every forgotten corner of the world, anything different was an event. Ted saw little had changed since their last visit here and it was very likely that nothing would, after they left again. 

"Well it looks normal." Ted stated but knew looks could be deceiving. The Gray Man's specialty was manipulating dream essence to feed his illusions. For all they knew, this quiet little town could be the seventh level of hell or even worse, Delaware. Their eyes staring at him, made him feel a little self conscious. Not that he that he could blame them, considering that he was dressed like a blue bug and Zatanna looked like a magician's assistant, probably named Sharon. 

Zatanna said nothing for the moment, ignoring the curious stares of Stone Ridge's occupants and Blue Beetle's attempt at conversation as she absorbed the energies of this place. She had been correct about Stone Ridge. It was a focal point for psychic activity. Such places attracted supernatural forces instinctively, like salmon to the rivers of their birth. Despite his delusions of grandeur, the Gray Man was subject to these forces whether he liked it or not. While he may believe that he was acting of his own free will, cosmic design had compelled him here then as it did now. He was drawn here as moth was drawn to a flame. 

However, she was disturbed greatly because although she could not sense the Gray Man's presence in the immediate vicinity but could him. Somewhere in this place, something of himself lurked, possibly awaiting their arrival as catalyst to awaken. 

"Do you sense something?" Ted asked when she had not spoken for a few minutes. 

"I do." Zatanna replied. Her voice was taut and wary while her blue eyes still moving across the area in search of something that was unseen to all but herself. "I can sense his presence but he is not here." 

"I don't understand." Ted replied coming to her. She seemed so genuine worried and he knew even in this short time of their acquaintance that she was not prone to hysterics. She had more experience in these matters than he and most of the Crusaders put together. "Is he projecting himself?" 

"I can't tell yet." Zatanna answered happily, wishing she had more of an answer to him. She could sense his fear growing and realised then that the Gray Man scared him. He did not fear for his life but he feared the power one being could amass at the expense of so many. She wished she could allay those fears but it was beyond Zatanna's power to do so. 

"We should look around." Zatanna suggested. "I can't sense him being here personally here but there is something that's not right." 

Ted took another look at Stone Ridge. This time he did not simply run his eyes over the place like a visiting tourist but utilised his skills as a detective to observe as oppose to merely looking. After taking their photographs and expending a few minutes of curious chatter regarding the superheroes' purpose in town, the citizens of Stone Ridge went about their business again. However, Ted noticed that some had remained and were staring at them hard. 

"Zan," he motioned her over to him. "Look at those people." 

Zatanna had been concentrating on locating the Gray Man through the ethereal plane and had not really expended much time in close observation. At his beckoning, she strode next to him and followed his gaze. At first, she could not see to what he was referring. The collection of people who were staring a them numbered a little under twenty. Yet there was something in the way they stood and the manner in which their eyes fixed on herself and Beetle that made her nervous. Their eyes looked sinister, almost predatory. 

Uncomfortable as it was superheroes, it was not unusual to be so carefully scrutinised when they were out in public like this. After all, they were an enigma of sorts to the normal people of the world. However, what she sensed from them was frightening. Their souls sang out like a black well of hate, so deep and desolate that its ferocity made her retreat from her probing like a scalded child. 

"Its them." She responded with eyes wide. "They're his." 

Ted could well believe it. He may not have had her psychic insight but he knew trouble when he saw it. Indeed, their faces seemed trapped in that one blank expression of nothingness that chilled him to the bone because they looked at him with dead eyes. They merely stood there, staring at him and Zatanna, like vile things that lurked in the darkness of his worse nightmares. 

"That's what I am sensing." Zatanna said quietly. "He may not be here in body but he certainly is present." 

Ted guessed immediately what she was talking about He had enough experience with the Gray Man to know that he was capable of projecting himself from a completely different location. There was no reason why he could not do the same using other hosts. The Gray Man had turned Captain Marvel into one of his puppets during their first encounter. If he could do that, then the people of this town were all subject to his control. 

"What do we do?" He turned to Zatanna for guidance. This was her area of expertise supposedly. 

"We can't do anything until we find the Gray Man." She explained quickly. "He is the source of this infection. We cannot free these people until he relinquishes his control." 

As the words escaped her lips, Ted saw the group suddenly withdraw. Instead of coming after them, they started moving back to town. At first, neither Zatanna nor Ted could understand why they had suddenly retreated. They seemed to have no interest in either of them and yet Zatanna could not forget the hatred she felt inside them. 

"I don't think we should be here." Zatanna said to Ted. 

"We can't just leave these people like this!" He declared. "We've got to help them."  
  
"If we are to help them, we must reach the Gray Man." Zatanna retorted to his outburst. "Don't you see, he will use them against us because he knows we will be afraid to hurt them. Unfortunately, no such rules bind them about our welfare." 

"Well they don't seem to be too interested in us right now." He protested and started walking up the way the group had departed. By now, Gray Man's puppets had penetrated the heart of town and their purpose became terrifyingly clear. A succession of screams followed as the Gray Man's servants started absorbing the rest of Stone Ridge's population into his dark world. 

Ted saw the group spread out across the street, entering shops and homes, moving across the parks like an ever expanding web. Within minutes, everyone on the main street of town had become recruited in the Gray Man's army of zombies. 

"We've got to get these people out of here!" He shouted and leapt into the air, heading toward a stretch of road, where a woman and her child were running from the growing hordes. The streets of Stone Ridge had now descended into chaos. People were fleeing in terror but were not able to outrun the Gray Man's other selves who were expanding at a geometric rate. Most had simply stood there and allowed themselves to be overcome because they could not believe that the person coming towards them, who might be a husband, a friend or neighbour would harm them. At least until it was too late. 

"!ereh morf yawa sluos eerf eht lla ekaT" Zatanna cried out. "hcaer sessenkrad fo tuo meht tuP" 

A whirlwind appeared out of nowhere and moved across the street, sweeping up papers, leave and dirt into a vortex that drew in anything that was not held down. The vortex travelled up the main stretch of town, drawing all those who still remained free of the Gray Man into its powerful suction. Trees were struggling to remain rooted to the ground as windows slammed shut and glass shattered in the wake of the mystic maelstrom. 

Ted never reached the woman and her child in time. Zatanna's spell had removed them from danger before he could even touch the ground. However, her powerful incantation had another effect. The Gray Man's zombies had been content to absorb the inhabitants of Stone Ridge. However, now that they were gone, it appeared that Zatanna and himself had become viable targets again. 

He was in mid air and was able to get a bird's eye view of them closing in on her. Zatanna was concentrating on removing the rest of Stone Ridge's population and did not see them coming for her. Even from the air, Ted could see the concentration on her face from invoking such a powerful incantation. God, she was beautiful when she under pressure, he found himself thinking. The sky had become grey with dark clouds adding cosmic energy to the force of the swirling vortex at her command. He wondered how it was possible to manipulate energy on such a scale and decided this was a question for another time. He had to reach her before they did. 

"Its time to go Zan!" He shouted as he flew towards her. It never even occurred to him whether he would be able to fly carrying another person 

Zatanna had little time to protest before Ted swept her off her feet and they were both flying in the air. She felt a rush of wind beneath and his arms encircling her body as they left Stone Ridge below them. Zatanna ignored the sensation and concentrated doubly hard to maintain the spell so that it could remove the rest of the town's citizen to safety. 

"Just a little longer," she told herself. Her eyes were shut tight in concentration because it took a great deal of focus to maintain such a spell. "We're almost there." 

Ted said nothing because he had problems of his own. While he had practiced his flight ability quite a bit since acquiring the Blue Beetle scarab, unfortunately he had neglected to practise with carrying anyone. While Zatanna struggled to save everyone in the town below them, he was struggling to stay airborne. Booster and Guy had told him there was a trick to this. He knew it could be done because he had seen Superman carrying Lois Lane on the front page of the Daily Planet about a thousand times. 

"There!" She exclaimed as she sensed the last person in Stone Ridge being spirited away to safety for the moment. The maelstrom died in the middle of a playground, disappearing with a final crack of lighting. All the debris and litter made air borne in the waves of wind now floated to the ground harmlessly. Stone Ridge no longer looked harmless. The servants of the Gray Man were now wandering about aimlessly, looking for prey that were no longer there. She wondered how long it would be until they would go in search of others. 

Ted could see beads of sweat running down her brow and he realised how difficult a feat she had performed. Zatanna was breathing hard, her exhaustion was obvious. However, she did not seem at all pleased and Ted could understand why. There were still a large number of people left in the town they had not managed to save. 

"I tried to save all of them." She said softly. 

"You did enough." Ted replied, although his own concentration was focussed on another problem. Although he was putting as much distance between Stone Ridge and themselves, he was having difficulty maintaining stable flight control. 

"Beetle," Zatanna suddenly looked down at the ground and realised that he was not flying as well as she should. "Is there a problem?" 

"Not so much of a problem," he said through gritted teeth as he suddenly felt his control slip when they approached a canopy of trees. "I haven't been flying long you see and this is the first time I've had to do it carrying someone else." 

As he said that, Ted started losing altitude and they both plunged downwards towards the trees below them. "Zatanna! If you can teleport! Now would be a good time!" He shouted. 

"!ytefas ot su ekat" She cried out before letting out a short scream as a large tree branch rushed up to meet them. 

*********

It was a short scream that ended when they both plunged into the cold water of a near by lake. 

  
With little time to think of a destination, Zatanna was not specific when she had cast the spell. The forces of magic although mysterious tended to be utilitarian at time and would often use the tools at hand. In this case, the nearby lake that could break their fall. Fortunately, they did not fall into the deeper depth and landed relatively close to the shore. 

Ted surfaced first and found the water was shallow enough to stand in. As he broke the surface of the water, he had to pull pieces of rotting foliage from his uniform and goggles. Zatanna who was wearing less than he was, looked even worse. He saw one of her heeled shoes floating away as she struggled to stand up. Her long hair had fallen over her face and she looked like something out of the Addam's family with her mascara running. Her fish net stockings were being held together by a few strained strands of lace and the white tuxedo shirt was now grey and mottled. 

Even without hearing her say a word, Ted knew he was in deep trouble. 

"Just how long have you been flying?" She said sharply as she removed the stray leaf of a water lily from her ear. 

"A couple of weeks." He said timidly. 

Zatanna ran her fingers through her soaking hair and tried to remove the thick strands from her face. Her blue eyes were almost the colour of emerald fire and only the red blush of her cheeks indicated how cold she was. "Do you think you might have told me this before you crashed us in here?" She barked. 

"Excuse me?" He declared. "I crashed us? You're the one who teleported us here!" Ted retorted in his defence. Although, in all truth he did not think he was going to win this particular argument. 

"Only because you did know what you were doing and didn't give me time to conjure up a suitable destination!" Zatanna snapped at him before she turned her attention to her shoe that was floating out of reach. She made a lunge for it but ended up losing her footing on the silt of lake bed. Ted could not look as she fell back into the water again with a loud splash. He knew he really liked this woman because he was fighting the biggest urge to laugh when normally he would already be rolling in the aisles at this point. Ted was realistic that had he succumbed to his laughter, she would have turned him into a newt of some description. He had seen enough episodes of 'Bewitched' and 'I dream of Jeannie' to know that it was never wise to annoy a sorceress. 

"I suppose you think this is funny." She replied trying to maintain some aura of dignity. 

"No ma'am." Ted replied. Deciding not to irritate her any further, Ted bent down and picked her up out of the water before she had a chance to protest. As he carried her, he noticed she was freezing and hastened his pace as he waded out of the lake towards the shore. 

"I can walk you know." Zatanna said indignantly. 

"Are all you old League women this difficult?" Ted asked, ignoring her sarcasm since she was not struggling to be put down. 

"Old?"  
  
Ted closed his eyes. Damn, he had been out of the dating game too long. Old was not a word to use when talking to a woman. "Sorry, I meant pre-JLI Leaguers." He recounted quickly. "I'm sorry Zan, I did know what else to do okay? They had you surrounded." 

At that, Zatanna felt her anger ebb away a little. Perhaps she was being a little hard on him, not mention a little unfair. It was not his fault that he was inexperienced with his powers and he had carried her away to save her life. Besides, she could remember a time when her inexperience had caused her fellow Leaguers some interesting problems. They had been more understanding that she was being now. 

"Apology accepted." She smiled at him. "Thank you for saving my life." 

"All apart of the service." He grinned. "By the way, where did you send those people from Stone Ridge?" 

"They're in the next town." Zatanna answered as he put her down on the grass. 

"They won't be safe for long, you know." Ted pointed out. "Those zombies in Stone Ridge are going to leave town now that there's no one else to absorb. He needs people to expand his powers." 

"I know," Zatanna agreed. "We've got to find him." 

"Don't disagree with you there." Ted replied. "The question is where? He was waiting for us here. It was almost as if he guessed we would come here first." 

"The Gray Man is no fool." Zatanna answered. "The Lords of Order select them very carefully. Unfortunately, the very nature of what they do is what makes them insane. The cosmic forces have been out of balance since the Lords of Order withdrew from this plane, unfortunately, until they choose to return, we're stuck with their problems." 

"Well, they just got kicked off my Christmas Card list." Ted replied with straight face. 

Zatanna rolled her eyes and let out a short laugh. "We'd better meet up with your friends in Europe." 

  
"Yeah," Ted nodded, suddenly becoming very serious. "Guy wouldn't have reached that town yet and if the Gray Man is playing repeats for us then Guy and the others are in a lot of trouble." He remembered the Teasdale serum and what it had done to the people there. If the Gray Man was taking revenge in all his own haunts, he might be tempted to recreate that situation. 

"How so?" She looked at him concerned. 

"Teasdale's serum." Ted explained. "Guy and the others could be walking into a town full of vampires." 


	8. Part Eight

CHAPTER EIGHT: THE TEASDALE IMPERATIVE: PART 5 

  
It felt like old times. 

Guy looked over his shoulder and saw Beatriz and Sigrid engaged in conversation. Both women were laughing and chatting as if they had been friends forever. He almost smiled at the thought that Fire and Ice might be a duo once again. It took some getting used to, Guy had to admit, seeing another calling herself Ice Maiden. Guy could not lie, when he had first learnt of Sigrid's presence in the League, he had thought it to be an affront to Tora. Yet, in the short time that he had come to know Sigrid, he realised that there was no way she could replace Tora. 

Because she was someone else. 

True, there were aspects of Sigrid that reminded him of Tora. She was shy, reserved and easily overwhelmed by a stronger personality. Yet Tora had always managed to maintain her own identity where else Sigrid struggled to live up to everyone else's idea of what she should be. He realised that she feared failure tremendously and her attempts to be gain respect instead of being conceived as a pale imitation of the original, struck a familiar chord inside him. Guy knew all about living in someone else's shadow with intimate knowledge. 

When Beatriz had suggested her membership in the Crusaders, Guy realised it was partly for her own benefit. Apparently Beatriz had treated Sigrid rather badly in the League because she was not Tora. She not only wanted the chance to make amends to Sigrid but also because she realised that the new Ice Maiden needed to belong. Once again, Guy Gardner could understand that. At the moment, he reserved judgement on how she would fit into their group. Although, it was nice to know if they were going to be a team, that an Ice Maiden would still count in their ranks. 

Stop day dreaming Gardner, he told himself as he studied the small screen on the control panel inside the cockpit of the Blue Beetle Bug. Although he was handling vehicle quite well, he still felt that it ought to be Ted who should be in the pilot's seat flying them to their destination. Jonn should be shouting at them to behave, Booster should be throwing up and he should be in the midst of being a general pain in the ass. Scott would be telling him to comport himself better, whatever 'comport' was supposed to mean. Bea would be showing of her latest costume change while Tora would question why she had allowed Bea to convince her to change her own. uniform. 

Damn, he missed those days. 

Even more surprisingly, he missed those people. Who would have ever thought of it huh? As much as he liked hanging out with Wargo and the others during the past year, he truly missed the lunacies he shared in the League. Sure, at the times he had thought they were all wimps and his relationship with the League had entered some stormy waters, particularly after Tora had died. In in the end though, they were still friends. Although he had not been present, he had mourned when Rex, Maxwell Lord, the Crimson Fox and many others had died. 

He was wool gathering again and Guy wondered why he was so nostalgic. Deal with it later Gardner. He told himself. You're finally calling the shots on your own team, so don't screw it up by getting too emotional. 

Guy was grateful that Ted had given him a few lessons in flying the Bug because he was no pilot, that was Jordan's act. Fortunately, the vehicle's controls were smooth and easy to handle, requiring very little human control once its primary systems were engaged. According to the controls, the Bug was moving a faster than a 747. He could well believe it, judging by the speed the snow covered plains and the peaks of conifer forests were racing past them. For a guy who could behave like a complete jerk at times, Guy had to admit Ted Kord was really a genius with the machines. This baby could really fly. 

Their destination was a small Austrian - Germanic village surrounded by the magnificent alps. Stagg Industries had built a chemical manufacturing plant here some years ago because of its isolation. During the Teasdale crisis, the League was fortunate that it had been so remote or the rest of the world would have fallen prey to the madman's poison. Hoping to find the Gray Man here was a long shot but it was all he had to go on. Since the Gray Man had exposed his presence to Catherine, it was not unreasonable to assume that he would want them to find him. This was an obvious place as any to reach that end. 

Meanwhile, the new General Glory who was seated in the co-pilot's seat, was staring out the window at the spectacular scenery of the Alps. He had been quiet for most of the journey and Guy had the impression that he was overwhelmed with everything that had happened to him in the past few days. While he was a world of difference from the old General Glory, Guy could sense that Donovan Wallace had a quiet strength about him. During their first encounter at the slums, he had seemed larger than life but now he reminded Guy of kid, wading in too deep over his head. 

"General." Guy called out. "You okay?" 

  
Donovan let out a nervous sigh and nodded. "I'm alright." He replied. He did not look fine however and after a moment, added. "I don't know whether this was such a good idea." 

"Don't worry." Guy said trying to allay his fears. "It gets easier as you go along." 

He thought of what it had been like when he first received his Green Lantern ring, how afraid he had been to screw things up. In some ways, that had not changed. He still worried but now he just hid it better. The only reason he had not turned into a complete wreck was because a bad tempered Biloxian assigned to be his drill instructor would not give up on him. Kilowog had been tough but he had also been the best friend Guy ever had. Guy was not going to give up on the General. It was least he could do to honour the memory of two very dear friends. 

"This Gray Man," Donovan replied. "He's nothing I've ever faced before. I could be more of a problem than a solution. I don't want to let anyone down but I'm scared." 

"Scared is a good thing to be." Guy returned understanding completely. "It means you're thinking." However, Donovan's doubts still lingered and Guy added. "Look, I know this is more than you bargained for on our first mission together but believe me, the threat is real. The first time we took this guy down, he was forty eight hours away from completely taking over the world." 

That probably did not do a lot to reassure him, Guy thought in retrospect. 

"Did you know Joe for very long?" Donovan asked in an effort to change the subject. He needed to get his mind over what lay ahead. 

  
"A couple of years." Guy replied. 

"What was he like?" 

"Well," Beatriz announced her presence by entering the conversation. "He was Gary Cooper." 

"Gary Cooper?" Guy looked over his shoulder at her. He and Beatriz shared a love of old movies but even he had had not heard her describe anyone like that. As he thought about it however, Guy realised that she was not far wrong. The old General Glory was just like Gary Cooper. Honest and forthright to a fault, no matter what the situation. 

"Yeah," she nodded. "Gary Cooper. He always behaved like a gentleman." 

"You just liked him calling you 'little lady'." Guy dead panned as she draped herself over the back of his chair. 

"Little lady?" Donovan laughed. "Really?" 

"Yeah," Beatriz joined in. "And he would blush whenever you asked him about his girlfriend Claire." 

"I don't think I've ever seen a man blush." Sigrid chuckled. "He must have been awfully sweet." 

"He was." Beatriz said fond. "He was one of the greats." 

Guy glanced over at Donovan and remarked. "Just don't call me Skipper." 

************

Until Stagg Industries had built its chemical manufacturing plant on the banks of the Inn River in Germany, the villages of surrounding Worgi mostly survived on arable and pastoral farming as its main source of income. The establishment of a well resourced industrial giant enticing workers with American dollars had led to a temporary boom for the local villages in the area. No longer where their youth leaving in droves to find work in the larger towns like Schaapsburg and Kriegerstaad. Instead they were choosing to stay in the villages, now that there was an alternate form of steady employment at an industrial complex close to home. For a while, it was a prosperous time for all. 

Until the Plague came. 

It was a subject seldom spoken by the villagers because no one wanted to remember when their tiny corner of the world had been host to an abomination. It was said that forces older than the gods had been unleased that day and the power of the universe was suddenly centred on Worgi. When the evil was washed away, so was the chemical plant and the end of the prosperity they had enjoyed. For the villagers however, the departure of Stagg Industries was not a hard burden to bear for they had seen the darkness they had seen unleased within them because of it. 

Suddenly, a simpler existence did not seem too large a price to pay for an untainted soul. 

Thus things returned to its slow and lethargic pace in these highland villages. With the beauty of the alps surrounding them, along with forest of tall conifers, it was easy to forget those troubled time and soon life slipped back into the routine it always had. After the Teasdale Incident, Guy and Fire had returned to the villages, mainly to perform clean up duty after the villagers had returned to normal. Back then, the inhabitants seemed shell shocked by what had taken place, not to mention the state of their homes after the dust had settled. The villages were very nearly reduced to rubble and Guy saw months of slow rebuilding ahead. 

No evidence of the Teasdale Incident remained however, when he flew the Bug over the villages. Using Ted's advice, Guy kept the vehicle on silent running so the villagers would not be alerted to their presence for the moment. While the villagers of Worgi were a pleasant lot, they were simple and superheroes could be somewhat frightening if one was not accustomed to them. The Bug landed in a clearing about half a mile from the nearest village. Between the four of them, it took less than ten minutes to reach its outskirts. 

Walking into the small community was like walking into a page of an earlier century. There was a distinct lack of gyprock, brick veneer and weatherboard siding. The homes they saw were constructed in Tudoresque style with mortar and cement. The roads leading into town were paved with cobblestone and brick fences flanked the sidewalks until they emptied into the main square. However, they knew something was wrong almost immediately. 

"Where is everybody?" Sigrid broke their silence. 

"I don't know." Beatriz answered, starting to feel a little uneasy. It was early afternoon and yet the streets were devoid of life. The only sounds to be heard were that of the livestock in some fenced paddocks and the birds flying overhead. The silence seemed to deepen the further they advanced into the village. 

"Everybody, start frosty." Guy ordered. His Vuldarian senses were practically roaring with discord now. 

"Maybe there was some kind of disaster." Donovan suggested, although he did not sound very convinced. Other than the lack of human life, the village seemed undisturbed. It bothered him as they entered the central business area, that none of the shops were closed. Butcher shops, bakeries, the shoemaker's, they were all unlocked. Doors were wide open with windows and canopies drawn so that potential shoppers could view the wares. Whatever had happened to the villagers had taken place suddenly. 

They entered the village square, which was marked by a statue in the centre of the large courtyard. Surrounding it was the local church and what appeared to be a school house. As the group stepped into the square, a flock of birds that had been nesting at the foot of the statue took flight, making Sigrid jump a little. 

"This is starting to make me nervous." She admitted. 

"Starting to?" Beatriz retorted, unafraid to reveal that this situation was starting to get to her. If she were facing an open threat, it would be easier for her to deal with than this overwhelming silence. As it was, the serene beauty of this region observed earlier had disintegrated into something sinister. Suddenly, it felt as if they were all that was left of life in the whole world. 

"All right, all right," Guy broke in before this got out of hand. "I guess its safe to say he was expecting us." He let his gaze move across the courtyard, hoping to get some sense of life anywhere but there was none. He supposed the next alternative was to look indoors. Privacy or not, the mystery had to be solve before they left this place. If the Gray Man had been expecting them, then the villagers were their responsibility. 

"Do you hear that?" Donovan spoke up suddenly. 

"What?" 

General Glory's repertoires of powers, besides super strength, flight ability and invulnerability, were also a heightened state of hearing and vision. While he did not possess X Ray vision like the Blue Beetle or Superman, he could see better as well as father. His aural senses were also enhanced so he could hear a pin drop a mile away. "I heard a door." 

"A door?" Sigrid exclaimed and immediately looked around. 

"I hear footsteps." Donovan continued speaking, starting to move around as his ears picked up more audio information. The tension in all of them started to rise steadily and Guy could sense danger was coming. His Vuldarian biochemistry had been genetically engineered to prepare his for such events. Suddenly his own senses became more acute as he was becoming primed for responding to an attack. 

"They're coming." Donovan spoke. 

Sure enough, the sound of movement set the village alight. Footsteps could be heard against the cobblestones approaching them. They emerged from every alley, behind every fence and through every open door from the darkness. They emptied into the square like water gushing over the embankment until the super group known as the Crusaders were undoubtedly surrounded. They advanced far enough into the courtyard to encircle the new arrivals in a ring of bodies. 

"My god look at them." Beatriz was the first was to say it. 

Guy looked and he could not say he was surprised. He supposed that he should have expected this the moment they entered this village and found it as silent as a tomb. Somehow, he should have realised the Gray Man was playing his sick game with them using familiar ground. The people of Worgi looked at back at them with yellow eyes, wide and feral, with no semblance of anything civilised inside them. They glared at him with their teeth bared, pointed and white. As they cast their gaze on Donovan, Beatriz, Sigrid and himself, he heard them snarling like animals. He had no doubt in his mind then, that none of these poor souls would hesitate to tear each of them apart with their bare hands. 

"We're getting out of here." Guy said simply. 

"We're just going to leave them?" Donovan stared at him mystified. 

"Look at them," Beatriz declared knowing what concerned Guy now. "Do you think they are in any shape to be reasoned with?" 

"Yes, but we can't just leave them!" The young man insisted. "We have to help them." 

"We can't help them until we get the Gray Man. This stuff they got inside them makes them zombies for this guy. Whatever he tells them to do, they will do, got that? If that means tearing us to pieces, we're chuck meat!" Guy snapped. They were wasting time. The villagers were simply holding position now because they had not been given the go ahead to attack. The Gray Man knew the Crusaders would not harm them. No matter what they had become. 

"Uh people," Sigrid suddenly spoke up, her voice a little hushed. "I think we've got bigger problems." She had been studying the villagers while her companions had been in debate. It now looked as if their time had run out. The low rumble of snarls that had accompanied the villagers had risen to a fever pitch now and even Sigrid could recognise the climax of their savage control. That control snapped with a unified roar, before the break of running feet against the ground thundered into the air. 

"Ice!" Guy shouted. "We need a wall around us!" Now!" 

Finally someone needs an ice wall, Sigrid thought absurdly. 

She concentrated hard, pouring as much power as she could into surrounding them completely with a wall of thick ice that was metres high. Even as the wall began to strengthen, she could see the faces that were ramming into it with nothing but demented fury behind them. The temperature around the heroes dropped immediately as cold air became trapped in that confined space. 

"That ought to keep them away for now." Sigrid replied as the other stared at the ferocity of the people behind the wall. At the moment, the villagers were trying to penetrate the wall by slamming their bodies against the ice. They did so with such force that they were starting to leave blood where they had impacted. 

"They'll kill themselves trying to get to us." Beatriz said, staring in horror at the faces beyond the ice. She could see children amongst the horde. 

"We've got to get out of here and warn the local authorities. They've got to quarantine this entire area before the outbreak spreads!" Guy stated. "General, I need you to fly Ice to the Bug and then come back and get me." 

"No." Sigrid shook her head. "You need me to maintain this wall." She knew why Guy was doing this. He was trying to protect her because he did not want her hurt like the former Ice Maiden. 

"Like hell I do." Guy retorted. "This ain't up for debate." He turned to Donovan. "Get her out of here now! " 

"But..." Sigrid started to protest. 

"Please Ice," Beatriz pleaded guessing what was running through her mind. "There's nothing personal about this decision, we need to make a retreat. At the moment, you are vulnerable." 

"All right," Sigrid nodded, certain that Beatriz was not lying to her. "Let's go." 

"I'm not leaving you here." Donovan told Guy. "You said it yourself, they're infectious. You could become one of them." 

"Not by a long shot." He replied. "Besides, Fire's here. If the wall comes down, I'm sure she'll keep it hot enough to give me a couple of minutes before you get back. Now do as you're told! You're wasting time arguing with me!" 

Reluctantly, Donovan knew Guy was right and immediately grabbed Sigrid. "Hold on." 

General Glory soared into the air taking Sigrid with him. Beatriz took flight with him but did not leave the area. Instead she hovered above Guy, trying to get a bird's eye view of what was taking place beyond the wall. "Guy, it looks like the entire village has been infected!" She shouted down at him. She also noticed that some of the villagers had started out of the courtyard, following the General and Sigrid's path out of town on foot. "Some of them are going after the General!" 

  
"Go after them!" Guy ordered. "We can't have them trying to bust into the Bug with Sigrid inside when the General comes to get me!" 

"Guy.. Warrior," she corrected remembering his code name. "I am not leaving you here!" 

"Babe, I can take care of myself!" Guy shouted. Did everybody on this team have trouble taking a simple order? "Get your butt over there NOW!" 

She looked into his eyes and saw how deadly serious he was about this. Beatriz told herself to put her feelings aside because he was right. She flew over the savage hordes of villagers and sighted those who were pursuing Sigrid and the General. They had no hope of catching either superhero but finding the Bug was not an option. In those precious minutes before General Glory returned with Guy to the vehicle, Sigrid would be completely alone. While Beatriz had confidence in her ability, all it took was on bite from the infected villages to turn Sigrid into one of them 

Beatriz flew in front of the group and immediately sent a column of green flame to block their path. Fortunately many of these European villages were built with walls and enclosed streets with only one avenue of entry or exit. With one blast of flame, she managed to seal off the street leading out of town. The villagers snarled and hissed at her in rage as she curbed their halt and for the moment, Beatriz believed that they were stopped. 

Until they began stepping into the fire. 

"No!" She shouted at them impotently. "What are you doing?" 

If they could even understand her, they certainly paid little attention. Beatriz watched in horror as they stepped into the wall of fire, oblivious of the danger until the burning began. As if lemmings being led into the sea on some suicidal quest, Beatriz watched them walk willingly into the flames. She could see those who had penetrated the wall flaying their arms in agony as they were incinerated alive. Her stomach tightened into knots of horror as she saw their clothes and hair burning, trying to fend of the fire from their flaming skins. The air became thick with the stench of their flesh and Beatriz had to turn away from the spectacle, unable to bear the sight it. 

However, she could still hear them scream. 

**************

The wall in front of him was covered in blood. Against the ice, he could see pieces of skin, hair and broken nails embedded in the melting surface. They were relentless in their determination to reach him and Guy could only watch helplessly as they battered their bodies against his only means of protection. The stress of their bodies slamming against the ice was starting to form hairline cracks. Guy knew it was only a matter of time before those fractures would become cracks and the entire structure would come crumbling down around his ears. He was not afraid of becoming infected by the Teasdale serum because he was more than able to protect himself. 

  
However, his Vuldarian defense systems were extreme. In trying to defend himself, he could end up injuring these people beyond their ability recovery. At full strength, he could easily give Superman a run for his money. Even if he did hold back when he engaged the villagers face to face, he could not guarantee he would not harm them. Where the hell was General Glory? He cursed to himself as he felt splinters of ice from the crumbling wall bite into skin. Knowing they had weakened the ice formation renewed their determination to bring the entire structure down. All around him, Guy could see them continuing their assault on the ice enclosure with savage force. They were throwing themselves harder and harder against the ice, with no thought as to the damage they were inflicting upon themselves. They were frenzied like creatures possessed by demons. 

Instinctively, his arms began to morph as he saw a large chunk of ice break off the wall and shatter against the cobblestone path. He could see Beatriz up ahead and knew that she was powerless to stop them. Even if she did choose to send a blast of green flame to protect him, she would succeed in doing is making the wall melt faster. If worst came to worst, he knew she would take measures to protect him no matter what the consequence of her actions. 

A larger crack formed and as their bodies pushed against the wall, Guy saw it starting to shake and buckle underneath the pressure. His hands morphed into weapons and reluctantly, he prepared to fire at the villagers when the wall finally came down. Realising that their quarry's protection was about to be demolished gave the villagers added incentive to smash it harder. Suddenly, the walls started shaking and with a sinking feeling, Guy knew he had run out of time. 

"I guess its lucky we dropped in." The Blue Beetle declared announcing his presence. 

Guy swung around and saw Ted and Zatanna standing behind him. "You said it." Guy said never feeling happier to see either of them. "Get us out of here! That wall is about to go!" 

"What no hello?" Ted quipped. 

"JUST DO IT!" 

Zatanna was already concentrating on doing just that. "!guB elteeB eht ot su ekaT" She stated just as the wall collapsed around them. Guy had just enough time to see the villagers lunging for them when suddenly everything disappeared around him. The last thing he remembered hearing was Ted's voice making a parting comment. 

"Gee, do you think its the Vuldarian men who get premenstrual?" 


	9. Part Nine

CHAPTER NINE - MUSEUM PIECES 

"Booster," Catherine sighed. "This is really not necessary." 

Booster Gold was currently sitting comfortably on the sofa in her office, reading of all things, the latest copy of the National Inquirer. Since he had been assigned to her be her protector, Booster had not let Catherine out of his sight. While it was flattering that Guy and the others thought so much of her, Booster was rather hard to explain to her colleagues at the Paris branch of the United Nations. 

"Guy seemed to think it was a good idea and so do I." Booster replied. "The Gray Man approached you once already Catherine, you never know what he might be up to next." 

Catherine frowned. Although she knew Guy's precautionary measures were necessary, it still did not mean she liked the idea of having a round the clock body guard. She supposed she should be grateful that Booster was not in uniform. At the moment, he seemed as any well-dressed American, complete with suit and tie. Booster did have an alternate identity that did not get often used. Since his arrival from the 25th century, most people knew him as Booster Gold, not Michael Carter. 

"I still do not think it is necessary," she retorted, knowing she was simply being defiant. "You are not easy to explain." 

"Just say I'm your cousin from America or something like that." Booster suggested. "The black sheep of the Colbert family who was sent overseas to hide a shameful, who has now returned like the prodigal son reclaim his destiny." 

Catherine rolled her eyes in resignation and returned to the daily reports on her desk. "You Americans spend too much time watching soap operas." 

Booster smiled faintly and rose to his feet. She had a great office for a government worker. It offered a sweeping view of the Champ Elysees river and the perennial shadow of the Eiffel Tower overlooked the rest of the city. The interior was furnished with elegant pieces of antique furniture that did not seem excessively ornate but perfectly functional for the purpose. It came equipped with a small bar fridge and a comfortable sofa suite for entertaining and those rare occasions when she chose to work late, it served as a makeshift bed. 

  
It was a gorgeous day spring day in Paris and Booster looked out at the sunshine outside and came to one unshakeable conclusion. He wanted to be outside in it. "Come on Catherine," he turned around and strode purposefully to her desk. "Why don't we play hooky today? Its been ages since I've been in Paris, let's go sight seeing." 

"Booster," Catherine said trying to remain calm. "I am French and I do not need to go sight seeing in Paris." 

"Oh really?" He looked at her sceptically with his arms folded. "When was the last time you went up the Eiffel Tower or visited the Louvre, huh?" 

Damn, he had her there. "Not for some time. However that does not mean I can simply forget my work and go off for and play, what did you call it?" 

  
"Hooky." Booster said emphasising the word and then continued without missing a beat. "I don't see why not? You've got an office large enough to park a Citroen and a secretary who brings you coffee and croissants at your pleasure. I don't think you're in any danger of getting a pink slip." 

"I know that but....." Catherine paused as she saw the puppy dog look on his face. At that moment, she did not have the heart to say no. Of course he was right, she could take a day off whenever she wanted to. In fact, there were superiors who often told her she needed the time to herself, however Catherine was much too dedicated to listen. Reluctantly, she knew his arguments were winning her over and she disliked it intensely. Still, if he was forced to stay here all afternoon, he was going to drive himself insane with boredom and take her with him. 

"All right," she conceded. "But we are not going to Eiffel Tower." 

"Okay." He grinned triumphantly. 

Catherine was almost tempted to slap him _again. _

*********

Instead of going to all those venues that made foreigners appear to be so typically tourists, Catherine decided that if she must spend the afternoon outdoors, she would go to her favourite places. Booster did not mind where he went as long as it was outside the walls of her confining office. They took a stroll to the Musée d'Orsay, a delightful old rail station that had been transformed into a museum. Inside and out, the building had been restored to its past glory with pictures hanging within to show its passage through time. 

Despite himself, Booster found the place to be interesting because much of these objects had not survived into the 25th century from which he originated. Catherine was a perfect companion for such a visit because Booster did not know a word of French. She explained that this was one of her favourite places and she often came here alone. Although he did not voice it, he felt somewhat privileged that she chose to share this with him. 

They spent over two hours at the Musée d'Orsay before leaving the place and taking a stroll on the paved walkways that ran parallel with the Seine. The walkway was lined with tall trees whose leaves were sported soft pink flowers in full bloom. With the sun behind them, the place took on an unearthly glow and for the first time in his life, Booster understood what people meant when they said Paris was magic personified. 

"It must have been great growing up here." He remarked as they watched the boats go by on the river. Old men were placing bocce in the nearby distance while struggling artists accosted passers by for two minute portraits. Street mimes in any culture were irritating although in France it was more of an art then it was a vocation. 

"France can be beautiful when it wants to be." She answered, unable to deny that the day had gone better than she thought. With a sudden start, she realised that she had no one in her life to share any of the things she had shown Booster today. While the thought disturbed her, Catherine brushed it away quickly. A question for another time, she decided. 

"Having spent the day here like this, I'm kind of sorry I never transferred to the Paris branch when the League was still around." He declared, taking in the sight of the sun making its slow descent across the river. 

"New York has its moments." Catherine countered but inwardly she knew he was right. New York, someone once said, was like a fast talking salesman, all glitter and false tinsel. Paris was different. It stood for centuries as the apex of civilisation. Now it was a living monument to the man's transformation from barbarian to artisan. Paris was old and its cobbled streets and aged buildings spoke a wisdom that was unique only to it. Very few foreigners who came to Paris truly understood the beauty of the city. Paris was one of those cities that could speak volumes to you by simply walking through it. The lucky few who did would find themselves slipping through the veneer of reality into a place where anything was possible. 

"Can I ask you something Catherine?" Booster asked quietly. 

She sensed some importance to the question about to be asked and put her full attention to it. "Please do." 

"You remember how we first met?" 

Catherine tried to suppress a smile but did not manage it. "It is hard to forget." 

"Tell me about it." Booster let out an embarrassed sigh, unable to forget the incident where he had tried to proposition her quite arrogantly and had been put back in place very sharply. "You never held it against me, why?" 

It was a fair question, she supposed. Although so many years from the day, it seemed strange that it should prey on his mind still. "Maybe I remember what it was like to be new in town where first impressions are important. I had my moments too you know, when I tried to impress people and fell quite flat on my face. I guess I could empathise with you." 

"I used to hear rumours about you and the Captain," he inquired softly. "Were they true?" 

Now they were getting to the heart of the matter, she realised. "We had a friendship that could have been more but the Captain never chose to explore it." She answered him truthfully. 

"I see." Booster replied, unable to understand how anyone could let someone like Catherine slip through their fingers. "I wish I could say I was sorry but I can't." He admitted. 

Catherine placed a hand on his cheek. "I am flattered, Booster Gold." 

He swallowed hard. "My name is Michael, Catherine. Booster Gold is the guy in the mask." 

Catherine stepped back and extended her hand towards him. "I am pleased to meet you Michael." 

*********

"Boys, boys, boys, I leave you alone and what happens?" Dream Slayer mused as he looked at his former companions, now regulated to nothing more than museum show pieces. "You become sport for the kiddies." 

Even though they had been damaged by Supergirl and returned to the museum, Mitch Wacky, their creator who had been contracted to repair the Extremists replicas had done a masterful job. As Dream Slayer stood before the Extremists display, he could see the beauty of Uncle Mitch's work. There finish on Lord Havok's armour was almost flawless, with no evidence of anything more than a scratch. As a machinist, Mitch Wacky had no peer. Even though the eyes inside that uniform was lifeless, Lord Havok looked as menacing as always. In his time, Lord Havok had been a forced to be reckoned with, Dream Slayer decided. The man had possessed an intellect of utter ruthlessness, untainted by notions of morality or compassion. 

All the programming of that mind still existed beneath the armour. It simply required awakening. 

Although his game with his enemies was going splendidly, his interest was starting to wane. He did not simply want them to die. No, he wanted them on their knees begging for him to kill them so he could spit in their faces before he made them scream again. However, the taste of that victory would be shallow if he was alone to savour it. No game could truly be won if he played alone. He wanted his friends and for the lack of them, he would be satisfied with these mechanical replacements that simulated the originals so perfectly. Dream Slayer wanted them back with him and this time, there would be no mistakes. There would be no stupid errors in programming that would allow them to be deactivated by Mitch Wacky like a toaster oven that needed switching off. 

He stood before the display and no present took any notice of him. All they saw was a greying man, no different from any other in the museum. At the moment, a group of children were babbling in French as they gaped at the Extremists exhibit, pointing and tossing little bits of foot at the display. 

"They do not look so dangerous." One of the children declared, staring at Tracer at his feral best. He was a particularly fat child and had Tracer actually heard the remark, he would likely split open the boy's gut before asking the kid to repeat himself. 

"Superman defeated them." The only girl in the group spoke. 

"It was not Superman Michelle!" The fat boy responded indignantly. "It is the Justice League." 

"You mean with Superman, Batman and Wonder Woman?" She asked, awed by just saying those names out loud. 

"Not that League!" A thinner boy with glasses sighed in exasperation. "The other ones. You know, the weaker ones."

Dream Slayer smiled at that. The weaker ones. How right they were. When he was done with the former members of the Justice League, not only would they be forgotten memories but on he would build his new seat of power with their bleached bones. Dream Slayer stepped forward, standing directly behind the children. They paid him little attention as they continued chattering about inconsequential things. 

__

The programming was there. It simply needed awakening. 

He closed his eyes and reached into the mass of circuits and wire, travelling through the sophisticated cabling that moved through the replicant bodies. The internal energy source was still intact. Mitch Wacky's repairs had restored them to almost perfect functionality. The only thing lacking to make them whole was that initial spark of energy that would bring them to life. 

"Its time to play a game boys." He spoke up, loud enough for the children to hear. 

"Do you say something Monsieur?" The fat boy looked up at him with chubby cheeks and freckled skin. What an odious little specimen. It would probably be a service to nature if he were to kill this little rodent, but then he did not want to steal sport from his deprived friends. There was plenty of blood to be spilled here and so much torture to go around. 

"Hello there." Another voice said spoke out shattering the moment. The boy turned around and saw the attention of his friends captured by something else entirely. The Extremist named Tracer had moved out of the display, his muscles moving with the lethal grace of a predator who had picked up the scent. 

  
He dropped off the raised floor in front of them, landing like on his haunches like a cat. "Its been a long time children," he smiled flexing his inch long talons as they started to scream. "Tracer wants to play." 

*************

Booster and Catherine found themselves at a small bistro called the Le Thermomètre in the Place de la République. It was walking distance from the Seine River walk and it seemed the best conclusion to what was turning out to be a pretty nice day for Booster Gold. The bistro was like any other of its type, warm but dimly illuminated with cosy decor and comfortable booths for intimate dining. After all these years, he finally got the date with Catherine, he never had the chance to ask. Life could be terribly fickle at times. 

"So how is the new team going?" Catherine inquired after the desert had been served. She could not believe what a nice time she was having, particularly with Booster Gold. It appeared that he was far from childish when properly motivated. Despite herself, she decided that she could get to like this side of his personality a great deal. 

"Okay." Booster replied after swallowing his mouthful of cheesecake. "Guy is actually better as team leader than either Ted or I thought." 

"His dossier prior to his coma was very impressive." Catherine answered. "Had it not been for his accident, he would have made a fine Green Lantern." 

"Its tough to believe he was such a pain the ass." Booster could not help commenting. However, she was not wrong. He wondered what Guy Gardner would have been like back then, before life had twisted his mind to near psychosis. "He's so together these days, you know. I mean he really did better than most of us. Its not just the success, its also the Vuldarian part of him." Booster suddenly sobered for a moment as he considered what he was about to say. "There was a time when I wouldn't even dream of giving him the time of day but you should have seen him at the meeting, it was weird. He almost reminded me of Jonn." 

"People change." Catherine pointed out but she could see his point. Of all the people in the League who could ever replace Jonn as team leader, Catherine had rated Guy somewhere above Gnort. "He's lost a number of people in his life, Booster. Tora was just one person, there's Joe Jones, Kari Limbo and just about everybody he ever knew in Coast City. Tragedy like that forces one to look at things whether one likes it or not." 

"I guess we've all changed in one way or another." He said quietly. "I always thought life was one big adventure until the Overmaster. That changed everything for me. When I woke up in that hospital in pieces and heard Tora was dead, I knew I was lucky even though I didn't feel that way at the time. I think that changed my perspective on how I wanted the rest of my life to go. It took a long time to be able to look at myself in the mirror without feeling like half a man. I was angry for a long time Catherine, angry at all the bad things and not realising for one moment that I was luckier than most. By all accounts, I should still be a cripple but I'm not, I'm whole. I should be a janitor in the 25th century but I'm not. I'm a superhero named Booster Gold and I have good friends who have risked their lives for me more times than I can count. That's got to be worth something." 

He had grown and she liked the man he had become. Michael Carter had come of age and he had Booster Gold to thank for that. She was about to respond when suddenly, her pager screamed from inside her purse. The shrill broke the quiet warmth of the bistro and she quickly fumbled for her purse to reach the device. 

"This must be important." She stated. "They would not page me otherwise." It was true. Since her return to normal UN duties, she could count the number of times she had actually been paged by the office. On those rare occasions, they usually had a good reason for contacting her. Catherine removed the pager and glanced at its digital face. Without saying another word, she retrieved her cellular phone and started dialing. 

"Is something wrong?" Booster inquired, noticing the sudden shift in her demeanour. Something had happened. He could see the tension creeping into the face. Catherine did not answer him but continued with her call. 

"Hello." She spoke. "This is Catherine Colbert." 

Booster listened to her short clipped sentences as she responded to what appeared to be initial inquiries before her face suddenly melted in a mask of horror. "Oh my god." 

"What is it?" He demanded, starting to get very alarmed himself. Catherine was infamous for her ability to remain cool under pressure. To see her like this, made him wonder what could frighten her. 

"Have you attempted to contact the Watchtower?" She questioned the caller on the other end of the line. "No response." She paused a moment, contemplating the options left to her before she spoke again. "I think I may have another option. I'll be in touch." With that, she terminated the line and looked up at him. 

  
"What's happened?" Booster asked immediately. 

"The Extremists replicants," Catherine managed to say. She could not believe it was happening again. A few months ago when they had been destroyed by Supergirl, Catherine had thought that was the end of the matter. However, it appeared that the Museum had hired Mitch Wacky to restore the exhibit to its former glory. Apparently, Mitch had done a spectacular job. "They've been reactivated. At the moment, they're tearing the Madame Clouseau Wax Museum apart They've already killed several people and local authorities are moving in." 

This was bad, Booster agreed. The Extremists were one of the most dangerous foes the League had ever faced. They were a ruthless group of super villains who took pride in sadism and often resorted to using nuclear weapons the hold the world at ransom. Only a deadly gambit by the League had defeated the group and Booster did not relish what could happen to civilian authorities if they attempted to engage the Extremists. 

"Have they tried calling the League?" Booster inquired. 

"Yes but there is no answer at the Watchtower." She replied exasperated. If there was still a Paris branch of the League, this could have been dealt with effectively. Instead they had to resort to calling around and wasting precious time. 

"Where is this museum?" Booster asked quickly. 

"Five kilometres north of here." Catherine answered. "Why?" 

"Use the communicator," Booster rose to his feet. "Get in contact with Guy and the others and tell them to get here fast." 

"Where are you going?" She demanded as he slipped out of the booth and started running towards the exit. Suddenly, it occurred to her what he was about to do. "Booster, you can't go after them. There's four of them! They'll kill you!" 

However, it was too late. He was already gone. 

************

Booster was still wearing his civilian clothes when he took flight to the Parisian sky. Fortunately, he still had his Legion flight ring and his wrist gauntlets so he could still fly and was protected by force fields. He knew Catherine was right, he could not possibly fight the Extremists on his own but then Booster had no intention of encountering them at all. His primary concern was aimed at the lives of the civilians who were called on to defend the city against this monster. They were even more fragile than he was and even if he could not stop the Extremists, he could at least get the people in the museum to safety. 

  
When he was airborne, Booster started to see signs of the panic that had gripped the city. Sirens were wailing as police cars sped along the streets towards the direction of the Wax Museum. A column of smoke appeared in the distance, rising from unseen flames. Flying towards the scene of all the commotion, Booster could see people evacuating the area like rats leaving a sinking ship. Explosions were erupting, shaking buildings and breaking glass with each detonation. He could hear people screaming in terror before their voices were drowned out by the wail of the emergency vehicles. 

When he arrived on the scene, he saw a dozen police cars converged around the main parking lot in front of the museum. A dozen buildings around the museum was on fire or partly demolished. Debris was scattered all over the place. For a moment, Booster had some impression of what Paris must have looked like during World War 2. He could see overturned police cars and to his dismay, bodies scattered around the place. Some looked as if they were incinerated alive, others torn to pieces and some that lay at the foot of falls as if they had been swatted against the brick like an unwanted toy. The place looked like a war zone. It sickened him to know that four people had managed so much destruction. 

The police had created a perimeter line surrounding the museum and Booster was uncertain if this was a good idea or not. Although they were armed with sophisticated weapons, Booster knew just how much destruction the Extremists were capable of causing. When the group chose to go on the offensive, nothing would stop them from killing these people without hesitation. Unfortunately, this situation required superhuman help. At the moment, the civilians in the area were only liabilities. 

Suddenly, Booster recognised a familiar face in the sea of faces below him. Making a quick descent, he landed behind the police line amidst a rumble of pointing fingers and exclamations of surprise. 

"Inspector Cadmus." Booster called out to the permanently rumpled officer who was currently dispensing orders to a group of police. The man had been too busy with the current crisis to notice his dramatic entrance. The inspector looked up as he heard his name being called. There was sweat and blood on his face and Booster guessed that he had been taking an active part in leading the assault. Unfortunately, judging from the bodies that were lying behind the perimeter line, it did not look as if Cadmus had been very successful. 

"Booster Gold?" Cadmus looked at him. The Inspector had never seen him out of uniform. "It is you, isn't it?" 

"Yes it is," Booster replied. He knew of Cadmus mostly by reputation. While the Inspector had no love for the Justice League, Captain Atom had believed the man to be fair. At the moment, Inspector Cadmus seem not need all the help he could get "What is the situation?" 

"They have presently withdrawn inside the museum." Cadmus retorted bitterly. Booster did not doubt that Cadmus took the deaths of all his fallen comrades personally. If it were Ted or Guy out there, Booster knew he would feel the same. "They said we're poor sport and they're waiting for something interesting to come along." 

"Are they any people in the museum?" Booster inquired. 

"At least a dozen." Cadmus answered. "The lucky ones who have managed to escape have reported several dead inside. Some were even children." The man said trying to hide his anger but failing to do so. 

Booster could not blame him for feeling that way when his own stomach knotted at that disclosure. However he forced his rage away. "I'm going in." Booster stated firmly before he had time to change his mind on the subject. "We need to get those people out." 

"Alone?" Cadmus declared. "With all due respect Mousieur Gold, these are dangerous men even for paranormals. You can't mean to take them on your own?" 

"Not if I can help it," he answered shortly. "However, we don't have a choice do we? You can't make any definitive assault until those people free and we can't take the risk of letting the Extremists play their sadistic torture games. Do you want the hostages subjected to that?" 

Cadmus had to say no. "Alright Mousieur Gold, we will do it your way. What do you need from us?" 

"Do you have any museum blue prints?" Booster asked. "I'd like to find an alternate route in. Believe me, I don't want to run into them without backup myself. I just want to get those people out." 

Cadmus nodded in understanding. "Villier!" He shouted to one of his men. Villier who was a uniformed officer, hurried to the Inspector's side. "Yes Sir?" 

"Get me a map of the museum." He ordered before turning back to Booster. "Mousieur Gold needs all the help he can get." 


	10. Part Ten

CHAPTER TEN: EXTREME GAMES 

Like most Parisian buildings, Madame Clouseau's Wax Museum was constructed with an exit that emptied into the main street. Mostly used as service entrance for kitchen staff and delivery men, it was also the absolute essential for philandering husbands. In Paris, where adultery had been raised to a national pastime, rating a notch below soccer, it was assured that most buildings came with this necessary addition. For Booster Gold, whose purpose was neither of the above, it provided a silent entry into the building. 

  
The distraction that Cadmus had provided was being carried out even as he moved through the meandering corridor beneath the street that led to what was now the preparation room for the museum wax's works. The inspector was attempting to contact the Extremists under the guise of negotiating for the hostages release. Booster did not expect this to distract the group from their penchant for violence but at least it would take their mind off a possible rescue attempt for the moment. 

The corridor was illuminated by single light bulbs protected by dusty mesh at regular intervals. So far, it appeared that his covert entry into the structure was unnoticed. Booster knew that he had to be extremely careful. While he had a force field and flight ability on his side, he had also had to face the nastiest group of paranormals that had emerged in recent times. Even super villains understood the notion of de ténte. Creating a nuclear holocaust would destroy the world they intended to dominate. Most had elected to leave such games to the politicians. 

The Extremists of course, had no such restraints. They had already reduced their own world to a nuclear wasteland before penetrating the dimensional rift to reach this reality. Upon their arrival here, they resumed their Armageddon games until finally defeated by the Justice League's European branch. While their intentions in the wake of their present revival were unclear, it was certain that they intended to cause as much destruction as possible. As it was, the streets outside looked like a war zone and when he had left, ambulance and emergency services were starting to remove the dead and injured from the rubble. 

He reached the door at the end of the corridor and put his ear up against it. Oh for the want of X ray vision, Booster sighed. Pressing his ear against the dust covered door, he could hear nothing in the immediately adjoining room. After a moment, he determined that it was safe to enter. Cadmus has provided him with a skeleton key that would open any lock in the building and Booster slipped it into the lock. He supposed Cadmus was so accommodating because he wanted his men out from the line of fire. Booster wished he had not let Catherine talk him into wearing his civilian clothing. While he realised she needed him to be inconspicuous if he was to be her bodyguard, in light of what had happened made that decision ill thought. 

Booster entered the wax works and found it to be empty as expected. If the workers in this room had any sense, they would have left long ago. He stepped onto the concrete floor and immediately wished he was anywhere but inside this room. The sight of all those disembodied wax mannequins in the process of assembly was eerie. Arms and legs dangled in the air. Naked torsos were mounted on tables, with bald heads staring at him with blank eyes and expressions. It did nothing to assuage the nerves that were already becoming anxious at his situation. 

If the hostages were anywhere, it would probably be inside the main exhibition area. Booster chose to fly through the stairway going up to that position because his footsteps could he heard. He had never actually confronted the Extremists face to face, so he was uncertain of their abilities. Nevertheless, he did not intend to give them any more of an advantage that they already had. He only hoped that Catherine had managed to get a hold of the other Crusaders. For a moment, he was struck by the notion that he was in a team again and despite his present predicament, Booster had to say that was a really nice feeling. It was good to know that there were friends who would soon come charging to his aid. 

__

Let's hope real soon. 

As he approached the main floor, frightened voices could be heard most clearly. He strained to listen, trying to determine just how many hostages were in the building. It was mid afternoon when the Extremists had attacked and at this time of the year, tourists were in abundance in the museum. He hoped that there were not more of them than he could handle. Booster was able to pick up the voices of children crying and realised that the bulk of the hostages would likely be children with a handful of well meaning adults who had brought them here. Hearing them only confirmed he had to do this carefully. 

Flying a few inches above the floor, Booster found he had ironically appeared in the exhibit room for the Justice League. Not the old League that he had been apart of mind you, but the new dream team. The wax figures of Superman, Wonder Woman and Batman stared at him in heroic poses. Although having known Batman personally, he doubted that the Dark Knight had ever intentionally stood with hands on his hips wearing a big grin. Batman's face would crack if he smiled. 

Booster swept past the wax figures, trying not to feel as if fate was attempting to be amusing. Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a figure that was not in the League. It took him a moment to realise what he had stumbled into when the figure came to life and jumped at him, claws extended and teeth bared. Even with his force field, the Extremist named Tracer slammed him into the wax form of Wonder Woman. 

"A sneak attack was a good idea." Tracer hissed as he tried to slash at Booster unsuccessfully. "Too bad I could smell you the moment you came into the building." 

Booster threw a punch into the man's face, connecting with his flattened nose that mimicked that of an animal. There was enough force to throw Tracer across the room, toppling the lifeless Green Lantern over him as he fell. The man sprang on his feet immediately, with lightning quick reflexes that started at Booster again. Realising that the situation was toppling out of control rapidly, Booster flew out of the room only to be slammed into another wall by a blast of energy that almost collapsed his force field. His left shoulder flared in pain at his impact and for a moment, he considered getting out of here. With his presence obviously revealed, there would be little hope of rescuing the hostages. 

"We were wondering when one of you people would show up." A grating voice spoke over the stinging pain in his arm. 

Lord Havok stood before him with the Extremists, Gorgon and Doctor Diehard. Booster supposed he should be grateful that Dream Slayer was not around either because the final member of the group was certainly the most powerful of them all. 

"We were starting to get bored with local militia." Havok replied advancing on him. "We can play with you for a while until the rest of you so called heroes showed up." 

Booster looked up at the skylight above their heads and saw his avenue of escape. He was started to fly towards him when Lord Havok stopped him with another blast. However, this time the blast was different. It did not appear to be offensive in nature but seem to scatter around his field in a sparkle of light. For a moment, Booster wondered if the man's weapon had failed. 

"Warning, field strength down 26 percent." An electronic voice beeped from his gauntlet. 

Oh crap, Booster swore under his breath. This was not meant to hurt him but to drain the power cells in his shields. He had to get out of here fast and he had to do it NOW. He resumed his attempt to reach the skylight, ignoring his ego's need to show these bastards what it was to take on Booster Gold. Object started flying at him as he continued flying upwards. Steel girders and other metallic object began rushing up at him. A steel table smashed into his side just as Lord Havok caught him with another blast from his energy absorbing weapon. 

"Warning, field strength down 57 percent." 

Booster definitely had to get out of here now. At 50 per cent shield strength, Lord Havok's offensive blasts would penetrate the shield. While he had still enough protection to stay alive, he would get badly hurt. By now, he was thrown into another room and the group had positioned themselves to confine him inside his walls. Booster surveyed the room quickly, hoping to find a way out before they closed in on him. Except for one small window that was barred from the outside, Booster saw no such escape. 

He would have to go through them or not at all. Taking a deep breath, he sped out the way he came. Lord Havok jumped to intercept but Booster kept going until he collided with the villain. Havok chose not to let go once he had a hold of him and Booster realised the mistake he had made. 

"This will go so much faster now." Havok replied and Booster could almost see the smile hidden beneath his metal exoskeleton. Pushing his hands against the invisible shield around Booster, his hands sparkled as he began drawing energy from the batteries in Booster's gauntlets. 

"Warning, field strength down 75 percent." 

"Warning, field strength down 93 percent." 

Booster tried to shake him off desperately knowing that when that when his force field came down he would be as good as dead. They had him cornered in here like a trapped bird and unless he made it to open sky, they would have him. However, Havok was not letting go for anything in the world. His powered armour made his incredibly strong and nothing Booster would do could induce him to release his grip. He slammed against walls and into the exhibits but Havok was still holding on tight. The other Extremists were merely watching in amusement, as if they knew that he was theirs. It was just a question of how much of a fight he was willing to put up before he realised this too. 

"Field power has terminated." 

No sooner than he had said those words, Havok let loose a blast of energy. It tore into Booster like fire and sent him crashing to the floor as his clothes started to singe from its heat. There was barely time to cry out in pain when he felt tentacles wrap around his throat. Booster closed his eyes and concentrated hard, trying not to let the air escaping out of his lungs affect his judgement. 

"I like this one." Another voice spoke but this one did not belong to Lord Havok. Booster opened his eyes long enough to see the rest of Gorgon's tentacles coming towards him. That was all the incentive he needed. Booster leapt into the air but got no farther than the length of the villain's tentacles as the grip around his throat became so taut that he was starting to lose consciousness. 

"He's a little too spirited." Doctor Diehard grinned malevolently. "Maybe you should tenderise him a bit." 

"I think you're right." Gorgon laughed and cracked the tentacle wrapped around Booster's neck. 

Booster's body flopped like a rag doll from side to side as Gorgon shook him violently and then swatted him against the wall repeatedly. Each impact produced more blood until Booster could hardly see out of his swollen eyes. He had never felt so helpless in his life. The bastards had him caught like fish dangling from a hook. As he felt another bone snap as he hit the wall, Booster knew this could not go on. Even now, he was struggling to remain lucid but all he could feel was pain and their incessant laughter. 

When Gorgon released him, Booster hit the floor hard. He knew he was badly injured. Pain screamed at him from a thousand wounds and he could feel jagged pieces of teeth inside his bloodied mouth. As he tried to get to his feet, his was suddenly forced down on the floor by the weight of body jumping on top of him. The soles of someone's feet dug into his back as they lowered to his ear to speak. 

"Your scent says fear," Tracer smiled maniacally. "I like it." 

Without warning, the Extremist sank all ten claws into his skin. Booster screamed as Tracer raked back his long sharp nails, tearing skin and flesh back simultaneously. The pain was agonising. It tore through him like a thousand knives, until it was so complete that all he could do was drown in its white hot depths. His scream was loud because his throat felt hoarse even before all of it had escaped his lips. However, the pain brought clarity to mind and while he still had the Legion flight ring on his finger, he had a chance to get out of here alive. The skylight was directly above him. Without his force field, he could be assured of injuries when he went through it but at least it would be a better death than at the hands of these monsters. If he lived through this, Booster managed one enraged thought, he would see them dead for this. 

He remembered Tracer on his body when the Extremist yanked his head back and raked more sharp claws against his skin. "I liked to hear you scream." Tracer said. "I like it a lot." 

"Then get ready for the ride of your life, you son of a bitch!" Booster roared as forced himself upwards as fast as he could. 

"What are you doing?" Tracer managed to shout as he saw the skylight rushing up at them. 

"Let go and you won't find out!" Booster replied, angrier than he had been seen the Overmaster took his arm. They had made him scream like some helpless child. The well of rage inside him was beyond control. He felt no fear, no concern about what all that glass would do to his body, all he cared about was going through it and maybe killing this animal in the process. 

Tracer never had a chance to make a decision because no sooner than Booster had spoken, they went through the skylight. The other Extremists were too stunned by the sudden burst of strength from their prey and were unable to react before Booster had shot through the glass. Booster Gold closed his eyes as the glass rain down around him. He held his head down to protect his eyes. Through he sharp sound of breaking glass, he heard Tracer scream and felt the Extremist's claws dig deeper into his back as they continued their upward journey towards the sky. 

"You are insane!" Tracer shouted as they pass through the wall of glass. The Extremist shook his mane of hair, dispelling the glass shards caught inside its strands. 

He was scared. Booster thought triumphantly as they left the museum below them and continued gaining momentum. With the Legion flight ring, he could match the speed of the Blue Beetle Bug and he knew that there was no way that Tracer could hang on. Perhaps it was time the Extremist understood his situation. 

"You better start thinking about letting go." Booster declared over the sound of the wind rushing at them. The Extremist was struggling to hold on now because Booster was picking speed the higher he went. 

"Take us down or I'll cut you to pieces!" Tracer snarled angrily. 

Even as he said that, Booster could feel his talons dig deeper into his skin but Tracer was not going to frighten him. They both knew that Tracer could not kill him in mid air because that would end the Extremist's sorry existence as well. 

"Go ahead!" Booster retorted sharply. "Unless I forgot you can fly!" 

"Don't try and frighten me hero!" 

"You're already afraid." Booster shouted back. "Now you let go or I swear I'll keep going until the wind tears you off my back!" 

Booster had never been so clear on anything in his life and never more certain that Tracer would yield. Perhaps not fearing death had given him an edge, Booster could not say for sure. All he did know was that this Extremist was going to give in or he would die in the process. Guy was right about animals like these. They did not deserve to live and he was not going to perpetuate hypocrisy by pretending that they should. 

"Let go." Booster declared as he altered his trajectory and flew in close over the Seine River. He glanced at the water below and so Tracer would see the only option left to him. Booster had given him a way out if he was smart enough to take it. 

"Okay hero," Tracer hissed with anger but clearly realising that he had not a choice in the matter. "You win this round but next time...." 

"Next time," Booster said icily before Tracer could finish. "You better not get in my cross hairs because I'll rip your goddamn heart out and give you a scent to remember before you die. Not get your hands off me!" His tone indicated that he was not going to say it again. 

  
Tracer let go and plunged downwards. Even from this distance, a drop from this altitude into water would have killed a normal human being but Tracer was tough. The mutation that had turned him into a living abomination would undoubtedly protect him when he hit the water. 

Too bad. 

*********

After Booster had escaped from the museum and had managed to get rid of Tracer, he struggled back to the inspector. Failure stabbed at him as sharply as the pain in his body. His thoughts as the agony increasingly dogged his return, were of the children whose tears were etched in his memory. They were still in there with those superhuman psychopaths. He did not relish the thought of any of those hostages going through what he had just done. His rage had managed to stymie his injuries during his battle with Tracer but now that the Extremist was gone, he felt his anger starting to dissipate. With its submission, he felt the pain of his injuries return in full force. 

  
Booster could feel the slick wetness on his back even as he flew back to the police line. He knew there was exposed flesh on his back but he forced himself not to think about it. Nor did he think about the gravelly bit of enamel floating in his mouth along with blood. He had not been this injured for a long time and prayed that none of this was permanent. His vision was starting to blur and Booster gathered this was because of the amount of blood he was losing. 

Suddenly the police line surrounding the museum became visible and Booster led out a sigh of relief as he began his descent. 

"Look!" 

Catherine Colbert turned around and saw the airborne figure coming down towards the police line. 

Mon Dieu! It was Booster! 

After she had contacted Guy, she had fought her way across town, through the crowds to see if there was any further news about the current situation. Only her diplomatic credentials had enabled her to penetrate the walls of police who had formed a barricade against the media people who were now on congregated around the disaster area. Judging by the pandemonium of the immediate area, she hoped that the Crusaders were here. At the moment, they were on their way back from Germany and would be in French airspace within the hour. 

Her heart sank as she saw what state he was in when he drew closer to the ground. When he finally descended, his landing was anything but graceful. Towards the last few feet of his descent, it appeared as if controlled had slipped and almost smashed through the windscreen of a parked police car. Through the sea of uniforms that crowded around the vehicle following Booster dramatic entrance, Catherine saw a familiar face. 

"Inspector Cadmus!" She called out. 

Cadmus was ordering his men aside as he struggled to reach Booster who was lying flat on the bonnet of the police car, looking deathly indeed. He turned at the sound of his named being called out and saw Catherine trying to navigate through the uniforms barring her way. "Let her through!" He shouted to his men who stepped aside once the confusion had died, allowing the United Nations official through. She hurried forward and was not more than two steps away from Cadmus when she saw what state Booster was in. 

"Oh my god!" She declared as she saw the blood starting to pool against the white machine finish of the car bonnet. Booster face was a pulpish mesh and his skin seemed shredded from a thousand cuts. 

"Someone get a stretcher!" Cadmus ordered as he reached Booster first. Instinctively, he checked the superhero's pulse and noted with relief that the man was still alive. Barely however, Cadmus thought to himself. A few seconds later, Catherine broke through the crowd of policeman and emergency people and brushed straight past him. Without thought, she scrambled onto the bonnet of hte vehicle, desperate to be at Booster's side. 

Making his descent had robbed him of his last ounce of strength and mercifully, Booster had slipped inot unconsciousness. However, his wounds were nothing short of appaling. Even as she knelt beside him, his blood was starting to soak in her clothes. Catherine was hardly aware ot it. While she realised that much of his injuries looked worse owing to all the blood he was losing she nevertheless felt responsible for this. "I should not have told you to leave the suit behind." Catherine said as she leaned over him and stroked his bruised face. This was her fault! 

  
"Madamoseille Colbert." Cadmus intruded gently, "he needs hospitalization, immediately." 

"Yes of course," Catherine nodded mutely, trying to keep her tears from coming. Normally, she could handle her emotions better than this. After reading casualty reports from places like Sarajevo and Rwanda, she had beleived nothing could shake her emotional fortitude. Now, Catherine knew better. She stepped aside as the paramedics moved past her, watching his face as they carried him onto a stretcher. 

"Is he alright?" She asked after they had made a preliminary examination. 

"We cannot say Madamoseille." the paramedics replied as they started pushing him away. "We will have to take him to hospital first." 

Catherine nodded, biting her lip to keep herself from crying. "Am I allowed to ride with him?" She asked unable to keep her voice steady. 

The paramedic exchanged glances with Inspector Cadmus who made his wishes known with a slight nod. "Of course," the young man nodded. "Please come with us." 

Catherine offered Cadmus a faint smile of gratitude before she followed Booster and the paramedics into the waiting mouth of a nearby ambulance. Before she was too far out of earshot, Catherine called out to the inspector. "Cadmus, I have called for help. It will be here within the hour. I will tell them to report to you." 

"The Justice League?" Cadmus asked hopefully. 

"No," Catherine replied shortly as she started to climb into the ambulance. "Not the Justice League but I assure you, these heroes know the Extremists well." 

Cadmus glanced at the museum and prayed that she was right. 


	11. Part Eleven

CHAPTER ELEVEN: DEBUT 

It had no name. It did not need one because it simply was. 

Zatanna Zatara stood in the middle of the plateau looking into the sky above, knowing that it was not really a sky. Like all things here, it was merely a projection for the benefit of her limited perception. This place existed out of time and dimension from anything that could be explained by the laws of nature. If anything, it existed as the nexus between what could be understood and was had to be taken as a test of faith. 

Zatanna had known about this realm. On occasion, she had reason to seek an audience with those who created it. If a contemporary term was required to best describe this place then the most appropriate term would simply be an audience chamber. Here, those who wielded the forces of Magi could communicate with the powers that existed beyond mortality and imagination. 

This was the domicile of gods. 

Zatanna waited patiently, knowing that they would speak only if they deemed the visitor worthy of a reception. While they were familiar with her, it did not mean that familiarity would automatically guarantee immediate acknowledgement. They made their decisions carefully and she did not doubt at this moment, they were thinking hard on whether she ought to be addressed. 

The time of Kali Yuga was upon them and in this age of fire, destruction and madness, the Lords of Order had retreated from the realm of man. 

Until this turbulent period of cosmic evolution had passed, they would remain out of the affairs of man until it was their time again. The eternal war was quiet and the battlefield remained open to conquest. The minions of Order still walked the combat zone, protecting what was left from the forces of Chaos. Although the Lords of Order has removed themselves from the fighting, the war they believed to have ended, still raged in spite of their indifference. She hoped their lack of concern did not extend to inclusion of all other matters in the realm. 

Realistically, Zatanna knew her chances of gaining their help against the Gray Man were slim. However, she risked little by trying. If nothing else, they might be willing to help her understand how the Gray Man had managed to slip out of his comatose state to become self aware again. That was the one thing that troubled her most of all. The Lords of Order were extremely efficient when it came to disciplining their errant servants. She could not imagine they being so lacking when dealing with one who had challenged their authority so blatantly. The purging of his mind should have left nothing behind that could be considered alive, let alone sentient. There was an unknown element in all this and its elusive origins nagged at her like the Kindly Ones. 

She had been waiting for hours now and Zatanna knew patience was a virtue here. It represented the best aspects of order so she could not afford to falter by showing impatience. After her encounters with the Gray Man's slaves, she knew that he had to be stopped. With each mind he infected, he became stronger. Each soul was boost of power they could ill afford him to have. While she had not voiced it to the others, Zatanna feared that he would amass so much power that he grow beyond their ability to combat. 

There was another alternative that Zatanna was reluctant to take up just yet. Beyond the Lords of Order, there was a higher voice to which she could appeal. In texts older than the world itself, there were writings about the mythical Seven. Except for he who ruled the Silver City and the entity known to all as Morningstar, the Seven had lived since the beginning of existence, if such things could be measured. 

If she could not appeal to the Lords of Order for help then Zatanna had to consider the possibility of seeking out Morpheus. 

__

The Dream King you know as Morpheus has taken the final journey. 

Zatanna looked up at the sound of that unearthly voice. A globe of light hovered in the sky above her head. Although bright, it was mesmerising to look at it and she was unable to break her gaze as she heard its voice echo in her ears. 

"I come to you for help." 

__

We are aware of this. 

"Your servant the Gray Man has become self aware. He is once again threatening the realm of man. You must restore the balance." 

__

We are aware of the Gray Man's role in the disturbance but he is not responsible for it. 

"But he has been seen." Zatanna countered. "I sense his presence in the events he has forced to take place and those he has subjugated." 

__

You sense his physical being. You do not sense his soul. The being you call the Gray Man has been purged of its essence. His body functions but his mind is an empty slate. The Gray Man is merely the vessel. The soul within him is not of his body. 

"Not his soul?" Zatanna exclaimed. "How can that be?" 

__

There are other levels of consciousness that exist beyond the need for corporeal shape. Many who drift across the universe untethered because they had lost their way in their final journey. They remain within reach of your world but are unable to affect it unless they have a vassal to carry them.. 

"Are you saying someone else has possessed the Gray Man?" That possibility had not occurred to her. Now that it was present however, it made sense. With all independent will stripped from the Gray Man, it would be relatively easy for some disembodied entity to slip into his empty mind and take control of it. Possession was one of the oldest forms of violation, next to rape. As a Magi, she knew what lurked beneath the veneer of reality. Hers was the world behind the mirror and she understood that such a thing was possible. 

__

Yes. He who was once the Gray Man has been purged from his body. We saw to it that he would not be in a position to threaten either Order or Chaos again. The soul inside the Gray Man now is that of another." 

"Can you tell me whose soul it is?" Zatanna asked hopefully. 

__

It is no longer our concern. It is yours. 

Fortunately, she did expect them to respond in this manner. As it was, it had been a small miracle that they chose to enlighten her as much as they had. Zatanna realised she should be grateful but somehow, she could not force that emotion to appear. Instead, she tried one last time to appeal for help. "It is still the Gray Man's body and even if this entity is not your responsibility, it is using the Gray Man's powers. People are dying." She pleaded hoping to move them even slightly. 

__

It is the age of Kali Yuga. We have withdrawn from your realm. The moment another took the Gray Man, it no longer became our concern. This is the time of Chaos and we will observe only, how you defend yourselves against it. 

It is was a litany of words she was certain they rehearsed even before speaking to her. Despite her anger at their indifference to the situation, she understood that they could not help being any other way. Their ways were set in cosmic patterns aeons before the dust had settled to form the universe. She let out a heavy sigh and moved onto to something else. 

"You said Lord Morpheus is dead?" She asked. While personalities of the Seven could end, the aspect of what they were remained always. If Lord Morpheus has died, then it is likely that someone else had taken the resumed his duties. 

__

The Dream King has passed into the beyond. A new aspect now commands the throne of the Dreaming. 

"I may need to seek him out." Zatanna said boldly. "He may help me." 

__

Daniel has no more favours left for your world. He has already extended his influence to assist those you call the Justice League. 

Figures, Zatanna thought to herself. "Nevertheless, if the situation becomes hopeless, I must try." 

__

That is your prerogative. 

__

********** 

Realising the urgency of the situation taking place in the city, the Crusaders made their way directly to Madame Clouseau's Museum. Zatanna had disappeared when they were still in Germany. Apparently, she was attempting to contact the Lords of Order about the Gray Man, with the possibility of obtaining assistance from them. Guy was starting to wonder if it was serendipity that had suddenly caused the emergence of another League enemy or was there something more sinister behind this resurrection of the Extremists. 

"This is too coincidental." Ted declared, mirroring his unspoken thoughts as they reached the outskirts of Paris. In the distance, he could see the Eiffel tower and a billowing cloud of smoke that rose from the city like a column of dark marble. "Do you think the Gray Man could be responsible for this?" 

"I'm sure of it." Guy retorted. "He probably knows the Extremists are tough bastards who will keep us busy." 

"I like to know where the League is." Beatriz complained, trying to see the damage ahead. Unfortunately, the Bug was still too far away from the centre of the emergency. "They should have been here immediately." 

"They got a whole world to deal with remember." Ted said sarcastically. "Paris is one city." 

"You don't think Booster would take on the Extremists on his own do you?" Beatriz asked. 

Suddenly, Guy and Ted exchanged glances and Guy became very uneasy. 

"Jesus you don't think so, do you?" Ted looked at Guy for an answer but inside he already had one. Booster would not sit by and watch innocent civilians die when he could help them. However, as capable as he was, Booster would be a fool to take on the Extremists on his own. The group was known for their ruthless brutality. 

"I think you better get us there fast." Guy replied, avoiding the question for the moment. 

"Who are these Extremists anyway?" Donovan inquired. 

"They're super villains from another dimension." Beatriz explained for the benefit of both Sigrid and the General. "Lord Havok is one of them." She replied. Prior to the previous League's demise, Lord Havok's armour had been stolen for an attack in their orbiting headquarters. The attack had failed and the sentience that had been occupying Havok's armour fled, leaving it to be returned to the museum. "After destroying their own world with nuclear weapons, they came here attempting to hold the world to ransom with our nuclear arsenal. The European branch managed to put a stop to them but it was not easy." 

"They're real berserkers." Ted commented. "They emerged in the Russian embassy and killed most of the staff there and almost killed Metamorpho. I'm glad we're going in with a sufficiently powered team. I would hate to come up short against those guys." 

Suddenly Zatanna appeared in the centre of the Bug. "We may not be dealing with the Gray Man." She announced dramatically. 

"What?" Beatriz exclaimed. "But Catherine saw him!" 

"She did see the Gray Man but I've just come back from a meeting with the Lords of Order and I know now that the Gray Man is not responsible for this." 

Of all the things, she could have said to throw uncertainty into this situation, that was it. Zatanna could sense their confusion. To be honest, it was an understandable state of affairs considering what they had been through today. Everything seemed to indicate that it was the Gray Man. However, if they were to survive what lay ahead, this misconception had to be discarded. 

"How?" Ted asked, trying to concentrate on flying the Bug, even though his curiosity was piqued. 

"You were right," Zatanna explained. "The Lords of Order did destroy the Gray Man's mind during the Teasdale incident. He has been continuing his duties with no independent will. Like a trained animal you might say, performing the tricks he had been taught because there was no rider on his back to show him how to do anything new." 

"Meaning what?" Sigrid asked confused. 

"Meaning that its not his mind that inside his body. Its someone else." Zatanna said finally. 

"How is that possible?" Donovan declared. This was so beyond his understanding that it was difficult to wrap his mind around the concept. 

"I get it." Ted stated. "Because there was no independent will inside him, he could not stop anyone from invading his body and taking control of it." 

"So whoever is in there," Guy continued starting to see to what she was alluding. "Is able to use all his powers, all his abilities because he ain't there to stop them." 

"That's right." Zatanna nodded, pleased that they could understand. When she was in the League, the others had treated her powers like some kind of a fifth wheel. It was part of the reason why she had left the team and gone in search of herself, to discover her real heritage. It was nice to among human beings who could readily accept that the powers of magic were capable of so much. "Someone else is occupying the Gray Man's body." 

"So I guess the million dollar question is who?" Beatriz replied. 

"Oh my god." Ted exclaimed softly and immediately switched the Bug to auto pilot before putting into a hover position for the moment. He swivelled around in his chair and looked at the others with an expression that could only be described as horrified enlightenment. 

"What is it?" Zatanna inquired, suddenly very concerned at the icy chill that had captured his heart. 

"I know whose got his body." Ted swallowed. With the Extremists suddenly revived, it made absolutely perfect sense. 

"Who?" Guy asked, knowing that Ted had the answer. Whatever that answer was, it sure looked as if it had scared the hell out of him learning it. 

Ted had to say only one word before they were all feeling that same fear. "Dream Slayer." 

**********

Dream Slayer stood before his companions. He had tasted the sweet essence of the dying and took what was left of their souls into his body. The power had started pounding through his veins with such intoxication that he could not imagine how the Gray Man had managed to fail with such tools at his disposal. He had been powerful before but nothing like this had ever been his to feel or imagine. It made his awakened to possibilities he had never dared to dream but were now his to take. 

"You sure look different." Tracer commented as he raked his sharp fingers over the dead body of a museum guard. The man's face was twisted into a rictus of pain now frozen forever. Tracer liked the feel of his talons moving through flesh, it gave off such a tasty scent of salt and iron. "What happened to you anyway?" 

Dream Slayer looked into the largest shard of a smashed mirror and saw his face in the jagged piece. His fingers moved across his greyish skin and realised that he did look different. Despite all the power at his disposal, he still wore another man's face and for some reason that bothered him. For a moment, he wondered what it must be like for the Gray Man to be trapped inside a forgotten room inside one's own mind. He shuddered at the thought. 

"Its a long story." He mused. "Now, I need power." He stated turning around and facing his comrades again. 

"Say the word Slayer," Gorgon replied. "What do you need to juice up?" 

"I need death." He smiled. "Death on a scale we've never even dreamed of in our best schemes. I mean destruction until all that is left alive on this planet are the bugs!" He declared bombastically and then broke into a laugh devoid of any humour. 

"An interesting plan," Lord Havok remarked. "However, a world to rule without bodies to torture is no different then what we left behind." 

He was always the smart one, Dream Slayer thought to himself. Unfortunately, he also happened to be right. "Perhaps nothing that grand." He recanted. "Maybe just this city." 

"Now that's being realistic." Doctor Diehard added. "We can manage that with little less than a 5 megaton bomb. Remember, this world has some lovely nuclear weapons." 

"Yes." Dream Slayer smiled. "I think I should like to see that very much." 

********* 

Although Ted was not a frequent visitor to Paris, it did not require navigational genius to locate Madame Closeau's wax museum. One simply had to follow the screaming sirens and the trail of police who were evacuating the locals from the area. The nucleus of all this pandemonium was of course, the museum itself and the surrounding district. Police cars were scattered around the perimeter of the museum grounds, along with fire engines and emergency services truck who were attempting to clear the damage after their initial engagement with the villains. 

"What a mess." Sigrid commented as the group looked out the observation window of the Bug into the scene of destruction below. When the call had come in from Catherine, none of them had expected to see this. Upon witnessing the sight however, what else could they come to expect from the Extremists? 

"I see bodies." Donovan added as he saw an emergency worker pull a battered body from under an upturned car. 

Guy's stomach hollowed at the sight of corpses being pulled out from the debris. Emergency workers were digging through the rubble with spades and shovels, trying to locate the injured or the dead. As he saw the bodies being placed in sombre black bags, he felt a swell of rage build inside him. "Land this thing." He told Ted. "We need these people out of here before we go in." 

"They're not going to be easy to convince." Ted pointed out. "There's a lot of damage down there and people who have yet to be found." 

Guy turned to Zatanna. "Is there something you can do to get the wounded away from here?" He asked the sorceress. 

"Yes," she nodded. "I can remove them." 

  
"Good." Guy retorted. "We can't have anyone in the area when we go in." 

"I hear you." Ted agreed. "The Extremists don't have any problems using innocent bystanders if they feel threatened." 

The Bug landed a short distance away from the police line. The immediate area was too cluttered with vehicles to provide a large enough clearing for the cruiser to land. Their arrival however, did not go unnoticed and when the hatch to the Bug slid open, Guy and the others emerged to find a sea of uniforms before them. At the head of the group was Inspector Cadmus, whom he recognised as being the former Interpol liaison for the League. It would make sense that the French authorities would send Cadmus into this situation because of his affiliation with the League who had once defeated the Extremists. 

"Maybe he has seen Booster." Ted remarked as they made their way down the ramp. He was still concerned about his best friend who was infamous for reacting without using his head. Booster's overriding thought would be for the welfare of the people under threat, not his own safety. Ted hoped Booster did not do anything stupid. Only a quirk of fate had saved Booster from being a cripple and Ted did not want to see him face that again. 

"Its has been a long time, Monsieur Blue Beetle." Cadmus spoke as they reached the ground. "But I am glad to see all of you." 

That was easy to believe, when one took a closer look at the wreckage around them. The district looked as if it was a page from a World War II history book. The front of the museum had been demolished, with a mountain of debris forming a path to the gapping hole in the structure. Steel girders, protruded from the undamaged sections of the walls, along with live wires dangling about perilously. The surrounding buildings had the same kind of wounds, although most of them had been completely destroyed instead of simply being gutted. Small fires had broken out during the initial attack that had quickly become a raging inferno. Suddenly, the whole idea of moving away the injured was no longer as simple as a quick spell. 

"What's the situation?" Guy asked deciding that small talk could wait until after the crisis had passed. 

"The Extremists replicants have been reactivated." Cadmus answered automatically. "They murdered most of the museum staff and visitors. These include children." He said trying to restrain his anger as the words left his mouth. "Those who managed to escape, contacted us. We answered the call with a full task force but as you can imagine, we were no match for them." He let his gaze sweep over the site of the short battle for effect. "So far, we've got a confirmed body count of 52 people." He continued. "We believe there may be hostages inside the building but the Extremists are not interested in negotiating for their release." 

"They don't negotiate for hostages." Ted said firmly. "They liked to torture and brutalise." 

"I remember." Cadmus answered bitterly. He had been in Paris when the Extremists had made their bid for world power, holding the United Nations to ransom with a nuclear arsenal poised in orbit. These were no ordinary super villains. They were monsters. The memory of the police confrontation with group was still vivid in his mind. They had not only been powerless to stop the superhumans but they had also been easy prey. It galled him to know that the Extremists were clearly out of their ability to fight. In such circumstances, only another group of paranormal could remedy the situation. 

"All right," Guy said breathing in deeply and recalling the strategy they had formed before landing. He had to say what thing about this new group, they were more organised than they had ever been. Guy would have to think hard on why that was later. For now they had work to do. "Cadmus, get your people out of here." 

"We cannot leave." Cadmus protested. "There are casualties to remove and fires to put out." 

He was not exaggerating either, Guy decided. The place looked like a postcard from down town Babylon shortly after an American air strike. However, this issue was not up for debate. While Guy empathised with Cadmus, all the Crusaders knew that unless the ordinary humans in the area were vacated, they would only be a liability when the group faced the Extremists. Still Cadmus was right. The immediate situation needed resolving before they could even think of confronting Dream Slayer and his replicants. 

"We can do that." Guy replied. "Ice, see what you can do about the fire. You should be able to snuff most of them out." 

"Right," Sigrid had been considering the problem even before Guy had mentioned it. While smothering the flames could produce the effect they needed, it would take time. Sigrid had a formulated a faster and more efficient way of attacking the fires. She turned to Beatriz. "I could use your help on this. I have an idea on how we can put these fires out fast." 

"Certainly," Beatriz said eagerly. She was glad Sigrid was starting to take the initiative. During her short tenure with the League, Sigrid had been too afraid to do anything on her own and it was mostly Beatriz's fault. One of the reasons, she had stayed away from Sigrid was to give the woman a taste of independence so she could discover herself as a person. Beatriz was delighted that Sigrid had made that step and even more pleased that Sigrid had asked her for help. "Fire and Ice together again." Beatriz answered and followed Sigrid as the Norwegian led her to the blaze. 

"General, Beetle, help with the wounded. Get them loaded as quickly as you can. The Extremists don't know we're here yet but I'll bet that ain't gonna last for long." 

"Just a minute," Ted spoke up before he went to carry out Guy's orders. He still had one thing preying on has mind and he needed it answered before he could do anything else. "Have you seen Booster Gold?" 

The look that suddenly appeared on the inspector's face told Ted immediately that he had. Cadmus' face darkened and Ted felt a stab of fear, as the worst possibility leapt into his mind. 

"He has been taken to hospital" Cadmus explained. "When he learned that the Extremists had hostages, he tried to retrieve them. Unfortunately, he never reached them. The Extremists found him first. He managed to escape but his injuries appear to be severe." 

"Those bastards!" Ted swore viciously and spun around towards the museum. 

"Where the hell are you going?" Guy demanded as he watched his friend stride purposefully towards the building. Inwardly, he already knew the answer. 

"I'm going to go wring their lousy necks!" Ted shouted back in response. "Then I'm going to kill them." 

The venom in his voice indicated that his threat was real. Guy who used to ride periphery of such rage knew that Ted had to be stopped. These days, he had more than enough powers to make such a declaration a reality. Guy was not going to allow him to become a killer, that was not for what Ted Kord or Blue Beetle stood. 

"Freeze pal!" Guy grabbed his arm and held firm. Ted turned around and was about to pull his arm back when he saw the look in Guy's face. "Booster is alive and those Extremists will get pay back, you can bet the Bug on that but not right now. We have a job to do first and that is to protect these people who will die if they get caught in our cross fire with the Extremists, you got that? This is not the time for lose your damn head. Come on Beetle. Didn't you use to rag on me about going in without thinking? Well I'm telling you now, think!" 

"Listen to him." Zatanna said joining them. She knew the friendship between Booster and the Blue Beetle was more like a brotherhood. They were each other's family through the best and worst of time. As much as she hated prying, she could sense the fear inside him that he may lose that. In the short time that she had known the Blue Beetle personally, Zatanna knew one thing for certain. He was no killer and like Guy, Zatanna did not want to see him become one. Fortunately, Ted Kord was an intelligent man. Once the sting of his anger had passed, he could be made to see reason. "He's right and you know it. Before we can deal with the Extremists, we must get these people to safety. Booster would be the first to say this is the right thing to do." 

"Once we get everyone clear, we don't have to worry about holding back when we meet this animals. " Donovan added his moral support, understanding how he would feel if it were a friend of his. As a former policeman, this was nothing new for him. Friends went down in the line of fire all the time. Unfortunately, it was the hazards of the life they had chosen for themselves when they swore to protect and serve. Knowing that however, left little comfort to those left behind. 

"Okay already," Ted conceded, knowing when he was wrong. "You're right. The people come first." 

"Good," Guy retorted. "Now you and the General get going. We don't have much time." 

"We're on it." Ted started to walk away from Guy and Zatanna when he turned back on them. "Hey Gardner," Ted said with a wry grin. "You gonna start eating Oreos too, Skipper?" 

"Eat this." Guy half smiled as he gave Ted a well-known gesture. 

************

It took a little less than an hour with the help of the Crusaders to evacuate the area of all people. Sigrid had put out all fires by forming a thick layer of ice on the roof of all the buildings that were ablaze. Beatriz would then discharge a blast of controlled flames that would force the ice to melt quickly. The sudden torrent of water produced by the melting ice extinguished the fires quickly. The two heroines repeated the process over and over again, until all the fires were doused and the fire trucks could start the evacuation process. In the meantime, Ted and Donovan assisted with the removal of debris and barricades so emergency crews could reach victims without obstacles in their way. They also helped with the loading of the wounded into ambulances, freeing the paramedics to carry out triage detail. 

However, it was Zatanna who provided the biggest help. Although it was a spell used once already today, she found that its effectiveness could not be denied. Uttering the necessary incantation, she was able to transport all the injured still buried in debris and rubble to a preordained destination where ambulance crews would be waiting for them. 

When the hour had lapsed, the vicinity surrounding the museum had become deathly quiet with the absence of people. Inspector Cadmus was the last to leave with the exodus of vehicles and people moving out of the district. A perimeter had been set along its boundaries, with police and the French militia taking up position and sentry guards to keep anyone from wandering inside the battle zone. Guy would have preferred the whole city evacuated but they did not have that much time. The Extremists were no doubt aware that they were here and he wondered what they had in store for the Crusaders when both groups finally met. 

"We have some news." Cadmus said as he was about to get into his unmarked police car. "The hospital reports that Monsieur Gold is alright. He suffered a few injuries and some severe lacerations but the doctor's anticipate he should recover completely. Mademoiselle Colbert is with him." 

"Great." Ted let out an audible sigh of relief. "That's good to know." 

"Booster is gonna hate missing out on this fight." Guy commented. 

"I think he will get over it," Ted remarked with a raised brow. "Especially with Catherine holding his hand." 

"You know what they say about French women," Guy gave him a wicked smile. 

"What Gardner?" Beatriz's voice suddenly demanded. "What do they say about French women?" She stared at him critically, with her hands on her hip. He knew that stance well. For her, those were fighting words. 

"Probably not the same thing as what they say about hot headed Latin women." He smiled sheepishly. 

"Nice save." Ted commented before Guy jabbed him in the ribs as they went to join the others. 

"The bantering of heroes," Cadmus sighed. "I had forgotten what that sounds like." At that, he climbed into the car and pulled the door shut. Poking his head out the window, Cadmus made a final response as the vehicle's engines roared to life. "Good luck." 

"Thanks," Guy answered, turning back to Ted. "We're going to need it." 


	12. Part Twelve

CHAPTER TWELVE: BATTLE LINES 

The district that was once home to the Closeau Wax Museum was devoid of life within the hour following the Crusaders arrival. 

Guy Gardner had no real plan to follow, just counter measures. At the moment, the strategy that mattered most was the containment of Gray Man. No, not the Gray Man, Guy amended. Dreamslayer. Since Ted had voiced the suspicion, Zatanna was able to hypothesise how the former Extremist had managed to take possession of the lobotomised Gray Man's body. Wherever Dreamslayer had gone after his battle with the Silver Sorceress, he must have still maintained his consciousness, even if he was disembodied and adrift. In truth, taking control of the Gray Man's body would have been easy to do because there was no independent will to prevent the invasion. 

Once inside his victim's body, there was nothing to prevent Dreamslayer from making use of every twisted power that Gray Man possessed to take revenge on his enemies. If anything, Gray Man was more powerful than he had ever been. As an Extremist, Dreamslayer had been the most dangerous member of the group. Dreamslayer was the master of dimensions. He had once opened up a dimensional rift and stranded Justice League Europe there with nothing more than a thought. If any attack was to be made on the Extremists now, Dreamslayer would have to be dealt with first. 

"I can't figure this out." Ted remarked as they approached the museum using the same entrance that Booster had taken. "They have to know we're here." 

"If this Dreamslayer is as formidable as you say, then he must." Zatanna added feeling her own unease. While she had no prior contact with the entity known as Dreamslayer, she could sense his presence. It was thick and overpowering, like the stench of dead things. There was such malevolence in him that Zatanna shuddered at the darkness that lived in the core of him. It was inconceivable to her that any creature would choose to wrap itself in such mind numbing evil. There were far more powerful entities than the one she now faced but they had some kind of ambition or twisted purpose to their being. Even the sorcerer Wotan who had once kidnapped her father Zatara had purpose, misguided as it was. He had wanted to rule the world. All she could sense from this Dreamslayer was a rage that burned white hot that its intensity made it impossible to obtain any coherent information from him. 

"Maybe its a trap." Sigrid offered from her corner of the dimly lit passageway. She wished Beatriz was here. At least then the Brazillian could light up this corridor. Unfortunately at the moment, Beatriz and General Glory were entering the museum by air, acting as a decoy while they made their silent entry into the building. 

"Let's keep a little optimism here." Guy snapped. "Of course he knew we'd be here. That's why he went to all this trouble of bringing his buddies back to life." 

"I don't know why." Ted retorted. "We've beaten them before." 

"Yeah and if you remember correctly, the Sorceress died in the process." He deadpanned. "Beetle, I know you're still pissed about Booster but no heroics got that? You and Zatanna keep Dreamslayer off his feet until the rest of us take care of the Extremists." 

"Get you." Ted gave him a look. "Since when did you win any prizes for keeping your head?" 

"Since I got smart," Guy tensed. "And I thought you were too." 

"Boys," Sigrid interrupted. "Let's play nice now. We got more important things to deal with at the moment. Now Beetle, you know Guy is right." 

"What a mortifying concept." Ted said rolling his eyes but his remark was devoid of any malice, only mischief. 

"You'll get yours." Guy shot back. However, the tension in the moment had been broken and that was all that mattered. 

"Okay Guy," Ted said after a moment. "You're right. I'll stick with the pretty lady." He gave Zatanna a boyish smile. 

"Christ." Guy groaned and turned to Zatanna. "Don't worry about him, he was like this with Wonder Woman too." 

"Hey!" 

Zatanna laughed softly but she knew Ted's feelings for her were more than utter lust as that episode with Wonder Woman had been. He was genuinely attracted to her and she was starting to become a little curious to know what he looked like under the mask. "I think I can handle him." She chuckled. 

"You were worse with Tora!" Ted declared in his defence, slightly embarrassed that Guy had brought up his behaviour with Wonder Woman. 

"That was different!" Guy protested but could not deny it either. 

"BOYS!" Sigrid said loudly, silencing both of them immediately. "Boys and I use the term accurately, this is not the time for this. As much as I love team by play, we have things to do." 

"Dreamslayer, remember?" Zatanna added her support for Sigrid's argument. "Extremists?" 

"Oh yeah," Ted said sheepishly. "I forgot." 

"Come on." Guy shrugged and continued walking. "If they don't know we're here, its going to be a miracle." 

**************

The evidence of Booster's battle with the Extremists was pointedly clear. His blood was still staining the walls 

The Crusaders emerged in what remained of the Justice League exhibit, feeling the same chagrin as their fallen comrade. Although many of the pieces were damaged, it irked Guy and Ted especially, to see that they had not been good enough to make the collection. Only the present alumni of Justice League heroes were displayed in the rubble. 

"There are still people here." Zatanna whispered as they moved across the room. 

"Get them out of here." Guy hissed back. 

"It will give us away." She pointed out. 

"We'll just have to take the risk." He answered. "Besides, we can't fight them if they're going to use civvies as hostages." 

  
"He's right." Ted agreed. "We'll improvise later, just get the hostages away." 

"Alright." Zatanna nodded and took a step back from them. Taking a deep breath, she concentrated and sighted the people in her mind. She could see the terror in her eyes, the fear of death.... 

Suddenly, she was thrown to the floor without warning. As she hit the ground hard, her head swam with disorientation and those people were torn from her like water escaping into a drain. She made an attempt to visualise them but the pain in her head prevented her from maintaining her concentration. Zatanna looked up and found herself staring into yellow eyes that narrowed upon meeting her gaze. 

"Zatanna!" She heard Ted shout. 

Almost as quickly as she was attacked, she saw a streak of blue coming towards her at full speed. Before the being on top of her could react, the Blue Beetle had flown straight into him and heading straight for a wall. 

"Are you all right?" Guy shouted as the rest of the Extremists began to fill into the room. Her eyes moved across the room, studying the situation. Lord, Havok, the one called Gorgon whose hideous tentacles was reaching from a misshapen head, Doctor Diehard and finally the one called Trace, were all present. She could not see Dreamslayer anywhere. 

"I'm fine." She responded. "I'll find Dreamslayer." 

She did not have time to hear a response as Lord Havok jumped towards her. With lightning fast reflexes that seemed out of place on a body carrying so much armour, he lashed out at her. His metal gauntlet connecting with her cheek. Zatanna felt her face flare up in pain as she felt backwards from the blow. Blood filling her mouth as she saw him preparing to fire something more formidable at her. 

Guy saw the sorceress go down and deduced in a moment that Dreamslayer was aware that Zatanna was a powerful mystic. In fact, the Extremists were using the very same plan that Guy had intended to use on Dreamslayer. They were concentrating their efforts on Zatanna so that she could not harm Dreamslayer or impede his play for vengeance. "Ice! Stop him!" Guy shouted at the Norwegian heroine. Sigrid could help Zatanna faster than it would take him to cross the room. 

  
Sigrid did not waste any time. She had seen her comrade go down and immediately sent a blast of ice at the armour clad villain. Zatanna was on the ground, stunned but recovering quickly. A trickle of blood had escaped the corner of her mouth, running a red line over the purple swell of her lower cheek. In seconds, the ice blast had encased him in a solid block of ice. He was frozen in place as Sigrid tried to run forward to Zatanna. 

"Not so fast lovely." Sigrid heard as she suddenly felt tentacles sliding over her body. "We haven't danced yet." 

Sigrid felt herself being lifted in the air under the restraint of those powerful tentacles. Air was being forced out of her body as she rose. Sigrid struggled to breathe as the coils around her tightened. She looked at the corner of her eye and saw the leer of the fat man who had her. Like cracking a whip, he lashed her against a near by wall. Helpless to act, she was slammed hard against the concrete and immediately felt blood oozing down her forehead. 

"You dip so well." He laughed, tightening his grip until she felt her bones were going to break. Sigrid heard another cruel laugh as she impacted against another wall, this time with the side of her face. Her cheek flared in red pain and she realises that she was going to die if he was allowed to continued. 

"You know, I've always hated grabby men!" Sigrid declared defiantly and closed her eyes, ignoring the pain. Unlike the previous Ice Maiden, Sigrid's ice forming abilities extended beyond simply projecting blasts of ice or forming objects. Genetically mutated on the chromosome level, she was able to control the temperatures in her body. Gorgon did not notice the initial drop in her body temperature because her skin was normally cold when she was in battle mode. 

"I guess you really are frigid." Gorgon taunted as he prepared to swing her against another wall. He had not decided whether he was going to crush her to death or simply use her as rag doll to batter against the wall until he had pulverised every bone in her body. He supposed the fun was in the trying. All of a sudden, he noticed the cold. His tentacles were sensitive to all sorts of things and at this moment, they were registering temperatures in her skin that was falling sharply..... 

A fissure appeared in the ice encasing Lord Havok. Guy heard the crack of ice breaking and immediately turned his attention away from Zatanna who was now on her feet. He faced the Extremist leader just in time to see the villain smashing his way out of his prison. His eyes blazed with rage as he raised one arm and started firing energy blasts from a launcher in his forearm of his suit. 

"Find Dreamslayer!" Guy ordered finally as his skin morphed before her eyes. 

Zatanna did not need to be told twice. Although injured, she was still more than able to function. "ecalp ruo ni yrolG lareneG dna eriF gnirB. !segatsoh eht ot elteeB eulB dna em ekaT" Since the Extremists were under orders to incapacitate her at any costs, Zatanna felt it prudent to remove herself from the line of fire. She was also taking Blue Beetle with her in case Dreamslayer was present. Guy's original plan for her and Beetle to keep Dreamslayer busy was still a good one and she wanted to use it, even if it required some adaptation. 

No sooner than the words had escaped her lips, Zatanna and the Blue Beetle disappeared out of the room. The Extremist Tracer who had been wrestling with Ted, suddenly found himself in mid air alone. He dropped to the ground with an angry hiss but rolled harmlessly back to his feet. He did not get very far when suddenly a wall of green fire exploded before him. Beatriz soared into the room, with General Glory alongside. 

"So you are what's left of our old enemies." Lord Havok growled as Guy's body morphed into Vuldarian armour as the villain sent another blast of energy at him. "You people are even more pathetic now then you were then." 

Guy's arms morphed into two deadly looking weapons that fired powerful Vuldarian plasma at Lord Havok's. "Lot has changed pal!" Guy shouted as the blast sent the enemy through the wall into another room. "For instance, you're nothing more than a hunk of tin! Not even the original Lord Havok, just a lousy copy." Havok had smashed through the wall, trailing all sorts of debris as he fell back. Guy ran toward the crumbling structure, only to be faced by the lifeless features of the Beatles, David Bowie and Jerry Lewis, all playing audience to his battle with Havok. It was going to be a tough room. He stepped through the large hole in the wall, dusting off bits of plaster that were falling from the ragged edge of the cement. 

The room appeared empty, even though the signs of their battle were obvious from its state. Plaster was crumbling off pocked marked walls, blackened by the stray blasts of plasma and whatever energy weapons they were using against each other. Some of the figures had started to melt from the intense heat. Ringo's nose looked longer than normal. He did not envy the refurbishment bill the museum was going to get when this was all over. 

Guy approached quietly, ignoring what was taking place behind him. He was confident that the others could handle themselves. "That's what you are Lord Havok," Guy said loudly, hoping to draw out the Extremist with his taunts. "Just a tin plated copy of the original. You're the one who's more pathetic." 

"I AM REAL!" Lord Havok screamed. 

Guy looked up and saw the villain who had been clinging to the ceiling above, drop down in front of him. He raised both arms and allowed his fury to be expressed by a torrent of energy blasts that Guy was barely able to avoid by jumping clear. The force of the blasts completely obliterated the wax figure of Michael Jackson, splattering hot wax across the walls. Guy rolled onto his knees and morphed again, unleashing more of his Vuldarian arsenal on the Extremist. 

__

Just a little more. Guy thought with a hidden smile. _Come on buddy, keep trying to kill me, you're almost all used up._

From what he knew of Lord Havok, the villain required tremendous amounts of energy to power the suit armour he was wearing. Guy had chosen to engage him because Lord Havok could siphon energy from other beings that he used to recharge the sophisticated hardware of his amour. Guy exuded no such power and what Havok used against him could not be readily replenished. The more power Lord Havok expended to kill him, the less he had in reserve. Soon, he would be out of energy and helpless. 

"You're not even alive." Guy retorted, knowing the sensitivity of the issue to Lord Havok. "The real Lord Havok died with your planet! You're just a side show re-creation for the kiddies to make fun at Wacky World." 

"I'll kill you!" Havok shouted almost shrieking with rage. He released a volley of energy blasts, until Guy was leaping in the air like a dancer, trying to avoid them. Each blast continued to demolish the walls, until not one wax figure was left standing. Sunlight was starting to pour in as more walls came down. The room began to smell with the stench of heated paraffin and Guy could see Lord Havok starting to lose control. He was firing wildly, without thought or coordination. His attacks reduced to little more than outburst of childish temper. If anything proved that he was not the original, it was his behaviour now. The real Lord Havok was supposed to have better control. 

Guy straightened up and held ground as Lord Havok took a breath and prepared to fire again. The man's anger seemed to subside a bit as it began to dawn on him what Guy's intention was in making him lose control. "You people think you know what the kill is all about." Guy said as he advanced on him. Although Havok raised his arms to keep firing, the villain did not look as certain of himself now. Guy morphed once more. This time, he morphed his entire body to take on the shape of a Vuldarian battle suit so none the energy blasts being hurled at him could penetrate his skin to cause harm. 

"The kill is not about how much pain you can cause before the end, its about whose left standing." Guy replied, a sinister edge creeping into his voice. The voice was not quite Guy Gardner but had the consistency of Warrior, the last Vuldarian seed. 

One of Havok's forearm launchers spurted impotently as its cannon slumped dead in mid fire. Obviously rattled, he focussed his fire from the remaining launcher as Guy moved into point blank range. Realising that a sustained attack of energy blasts was no longer an option, Lord Havok went for a more physical approach. Despite the armour, Havok moved with surprising agility, tackling Guy to the floor. However, Guy was ready for him. He rolled with Havok and threw the villain off him easily. As Havok struggled to regain his balance, Guy hit him with his Vuldarian plasma blasts, sending Havok into another wall. Guy could see the Extremist was dazed but gave him no chance to recover. This time, it was Guy who was blasting away at Havok with everything he had, except his energy sources were inexhaustible. 

Havok was now reeling from the volley of plasma bolts that were attacking him relentlessly. His armour was starting to show signs of damage, as dents and tears started appearing in the flawless metal finish. It was not long now, Guy decided. He was almost done. 

__

You're mine now, you hunk of tin. 

***********

Sigrid was conscious of Guy's departure from the room with Lord Havok, however, she was engaged with an Extremist of her own. Gorgon was taking great relish in slowly crushing her to death. It appeared that the fat man found some sadistic pleasure in torturing his victims until their final gasp of life. As she felt the air forced from her lungs, she knew she had to put aside the pain and concentrate on carrying out her plan. The tentacles around her were like pythons, each time she drew breath, they tightened around her chest. Very quickly, Sigrid was unable to replenish any oxygen in her system and was starting to black out. 

__

Think cold. She told herself. _Think ice cold_. 

Her body was already cool to the touch but the more she concentrated, the blue in her skin became more than just pigment, it became icy. A thin film of ice started to form around her skin, until she was so cold that Gorgon's tentacles became stuck to her body. In a matter of seconds, thermal cohesion had chained Gorgon to her. Unless he wanted to tear his own flesh apart, he would not be able to remove himself from her. 

"What are you doing, you frigid witch!" He screamed as the effects of her dropping temperatures started to make itself known to him. He attempted to uncoil his tentacles from around her but that idea was soon quashed as his skin stuck to her body like glue. Gorgon was as trapped as surely she was imprisoned in his coils. However, the worst was to come. As he jerked and tried desperately to dislodge her, Sigrid's body became so cold that her hair was starting to spike from the ice that was freezing around each strand. 

By now, Gorgon was not simply screaming from the icy temperature but from genuine physical pain. In a moment or two, Sigrid would turn super cold. When that happened, she would start to freezing him to the molecular level. It had would have the same effects as his being dropped in liquid nitrogen. 

"Stop it you bitch!" He shouted indignantly! "You're going to kill me!" 

"You are a machine!" Sigrid managed to say. While he still remained tethered to her because of thermal cohesion, his grip around her has loosened significantly and she was able breathe again. 

"You're dead anyway." Sigrid said coldly and their eyes met for the first time since they had battled. Considering what she was about to do him, the young heroine known as Ice Maiden felt it was only fair. As he gazed into her eyes, it came to him like splash of icy water his face what she meant to do to him. Those were the last moments of clarity before panic struck when he saw those eyes of became points of dark ice. Until then, he had not understood, had not realised the truth. To her, he was a machine and a machine could not be killed. It was never alive to begin with. 

"Its time you knew that, Gorgon." Sigrid Nansen said finally before the super cold of her body froze the tentacles around her completely. 

The rapid freezing of every molecule in the tentacles holding Ice Maiden was more structural tension that the metal fibres could tolerate. Both tentacles exploded outward, sending shards of brittle ice and metal in all directions. Sigrid felt air under her feet as she dropped to the ground, scraping her knees and palms on pieces of ice and shrapnel.. She raised her eyes long enough to see Gorgon shrieking in insane agony. She wondered if the pain was real to him or was it merely an extension of his programming. 

The other tentacles on his head were flaying about wildly as if reacting emotionally to obliteration of its other brethren. The tentacles that had very nearly killed her lay on the floor around her. All that remain of them were nubs of metal, bleeding sparks and dangling live wires that had been torn apart by the explosion. Less than a foot remained of their original length and Gorgon's fury was beyond control. 

  
"You're going pay for this!" He snarled with a guttural roar in his throat as the rest of his tentacles descended upon her. 

Sigrid reacted quickly, not relishing another experience coiled into those deadly appendages. Shooting a blast of ice at them, the tentacles came no further as they were soon encased in thick ice. Gorgon's head was pinned against the side of the ice as he tried to free himself from this new predicament. "I'm going to rip out your heart for this!" He shouted in impotent rage but was unsuccessful in his attempts to break free from the ice. 

"Sure you are, fat boy." Sigrid thought and turned to help the others. 

*********

"You're no fun Tracer." Beatriz remarked as the Extremist smashed through a glass window, spraying sharp pieces in all directions before landing on the grass outside the museum. The man jumped to his feet, uncoiling like an animal as he landed on outside. Beatriz followed him closely, somewhat grateful that their fight had been taken out of the museum. There was a small fire raging inside the building already. Once she was finished with this bozo, she would have to go take care of that situation. Considering the building was filled with wax figures, a super heroine named Fire was probably not the best thing for business. 

"Catch me if you can, Darling." Tracer looked up at her, producing a feral smile. 

"I'll catch you alright." Beatriz remarked as she sent a column of fire right at him. "I'll fry your ass!" 

Tracer jumped out of the way but even he had to realise that her aim was improving to match his speed and sooner or later, she was going to burn him alive. Still, the agility of this creature was unmatched by any meta-human she knew, Beatriz decided. She had thought Fox used to move fast but this Extremist looked as if he might be distantly related to the Flash. He moved like a cat and on had she been any other opponent, Beatriz did not doubt she would have felt his claws already. As it was, had he made the attempt, he would find himself attacking living fire. It was an experience Beatriz did not recommend to any of her opponents. However, this was not working as well as she would have liked. While he could not harm her in this state, she could not become human again without putting herself at risk. Thus, they were fast approaching a stalemate of sorts. 

"General," Beatriz reached for the communication device lodged in her ear. When she was in full flame, it was the only place she was able to keep it without frying communicator completely. "General, I need you here. This guy is going to run rampant unless I get some help." 

"Fire," Donovan's voice returned. "Have you seen the other one?" 

"What other one?" Beatriz replied. Tracer was down below her. The last time she had seen Guy and Sigrid, they had their hands full with Gorgon and Lord Havok. Who was left? Then she remembered to whom the General was referring. "You mean Doctor Diehard?" She asked. 

Although she was speaking to the General, Beatriz was still keeping a close eye on Tracer. He was running for dear life, trying to avoid the wall of fire she was sending after him. The green flames were pursuing him like the furies, burning everything in their path. Despite his bravado and false confidence, Tracer had to know that she was holding back. If she wanted to, she could turn this entire area into a barbecue roast. Mechanical or not, she did not want to completely destroy him unless she was forced to it. Beatriz noticed him running towards a duck pond located in the park area outside the museum. She guessed he was going to seek refuge within it. She waited until he was half way through it, when she flew towards the pond. Circling it took less than a minute and burning a ring of fire along its edge took even less time than that. At least he would be contained, she thought. 

"I saw him running out of the place when the other slime attacked but he's been keeping a low profile and I'm wondering why." 

"I'm outside the museum," Beatriz said shortly. "Meet me out here. We need to put Tracer on ice really fast. I've got a bad feeling about this." 

Of the Extremists, Doctor Diehard's ability to control magnetic fields had made him one of its most formidable members. While he did not supersede Dreamslayer himself, he was still a force to be reckoned with. Doctor Diehard had once brought the world to the brink of nuclear disaster because his ability to manipulate magnetic fields had allowed him to keep a nuclear arsenal poised over the planet. Therefore, there was no reason for him to be hiding from them unless his concentration was required elsewhere. That possibility bothered her greatly. 

She saw General Glory fly out of the window and emerge in the sky outside the museum, just as Tracer realised the trap he was in. As he waded through the water, local water birds took flight, unhappy about sharing the neighbourhood with such an undesirable. He scared them more than the fire did. She could hardly blame them. 

"Where is our boy?" Donovan asked as he approached her. 

"Down there." She remarked, glancing at Tracer as he made his way across the pond. 

"Not very impressive is he?" Donovan asked. 

"Not much," she smiled. "But don't underestimate him. He's dangerous and deadly." 

"I won't." The General answered. "What are you going to do?" 

"I'm going to find Doctor Diehard. He's not fighting and he should be." She said flying back towards the museum. 

"I'll take care of this." Donovan called after her as he started flying towards the pond where Tracer was trying to decide a course of action since it appeared, he was trapped. He could not emerge from the water way unless he was prepared to step into a wall of flames. Donovan remembered what he had been told about the Extremists. Who said that a too much knowledge was a bad thing? General Glory landed in the middle of the pool metres away from Tracer and found that it was not very deep. 

"I thought cats didn't like water." Donovan announced himself. 

Tracer whirled around and glared at him. "I'm more than just a cat, hero." The Extremist bared his fangs, displaying a set of sharp canines. He lunged at Donovan with remarkable reflexes, managing to push the new General Glory into the water. Donovan felt backward with a loud splash. He looked up to hear Tracer's breath in his face. "Say die before I gut you for my friends." 

Donovan did not intend to waste time with this animal. With lighting fast reflexes of his own, Donovan reached up and grabbed Tracer by the neck. Using his super strength, he closed his fist around the Extremist's neck cutting off any further attempts at posturing. Tracer managed a choked cry but nothing more. Sharp talons raked at his flesh but Donovan barely noticed it, not when he was invulnerable. His fingers slipped through the steel of Tracer's neck like it was butter, encircling metal, wire and other intricate circuitry. When his grip was firm, he yanked his arm back. 

Tracer had no chance to scream or howl. His eyes widened like a man discovering his throat had been cut. Sparks of energy spat at Donovan from the open fissure in Tracer's neck. The Extremist's last act was to reach for his open throat, unaware that in seconds, his programming would register a major systems failure and his life as he knew it, would terminate. 

"Die." Donovan replied as Tracer fell backwards into the water. 

Donovan stared impassively at the body that was quickly being claimed by the murky water and glanced briefly at the wiring and metal fibres in his hand. He did not know much about electronics or replicants. However, he did know how to disconnect his television set from cable. 

Apparently, this was not that much harder. 


	13. Part Thirteen

**_BOOK THREE: ISLAND RETREAT_**

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN: KOOEY KOOEY KOOEY **

She returned to the main arena of their confrontation with the Extremists and saw to her relief that both Sigrid and Guy had matters well in hand. Gorgon's tentacles was presently trapped in ice and was no threat to any more. Meanwhile, Lord Havok was being beaten within an inch of his life. While she was mildly concerned if the new General Glory was capable of taking on Tracer, Beatriz brushed her reservations to the back of her mind. If he needed help, he would call her. She assumed by their absence, that Ted and Zatanna were taking on Dreamslayer. 

Knowing that frightened her somewhat because the last time they had encountered Dreamslayer, they had lost the Silver Sorceress. Although the new Blue Beetle now possessed formidable powers, they were still new to him. Beatriz remembered the uncertainty she had felt during her first real test with her own enhanced powers. From her own experiences, she knew Ted needed more field experience with his new abilities before he could take on someone like the Extremist. Thankfully, Zatanna was with him. Her reputation as one of the early members of the Justice League of America could not be underestimated. Zatanna would keep Ted safe. 

She flew through the main exhibition areas, seeking out Doctor Diehard but he was nowhere to be found. It still nagged at her why he was not with the main group. She normally left such deductions to Ted but at the moment he had bigger problems to deal with. She remembered reading the field reports of Justice League Europe, recounting their encounters with the Extremists and knew that Doctor Diehard would not stay out of a fight willingly. 

The museum was in shambles. The small fire she had started during her battle with Tracer was burning down draperies and travelling up the length of the corridor, eating carpet as it advanced. The wax figurines in many rooms were either severely damage or melting from the heat of the fire. Rivers of paraffin were pooling into large, indistinct blobs. Beatriz could not see Doctor Diehard anywhere among the wreckage and she was more certain than ever that he was up to something. Finally after a fruitless search of the upper levels of the building, she decided to investigate the areas of the museum off limits to the general public. 

As she had not seen them yet, Beatriz assumed Zatanna had sent the hostages to safety. Just as well, she decided as she travelled down a staircase. The building was heaving and groaning with alarming clarity as its structural integrity began to weaken. Considering the battering it was being forced to endure, Beatriz was not surprised if the entire structure was fast approaching breaking point. Suddenly, as she turned a corner, she started to hear new sounds, sounds that did not appear to be either natural or a result of the fighting above. 

She quickly flew down the corridor, a trail of green fire illuminating the passageway as she moved. The closer she drew to the doorway at the end of the corridor, the louder those sounds became. She could hear frantic voices intermingling with these noises. The cracks of the door showed some evidence of what was taking place inside the room, with flashes of light flaring through the narrow fissures. 

Beatriz was almost to the door when suddenly, she saw Doctor Diehard emerge from the shadows behind her. She stopped flying and turned around. "There you are." Beatriz said confidently as she started flying towards him. "I wondered why you weren't joining the rest of your friends in the party upstairs." 

"I've had bigger fish to fry." Doctor Diehard laughed. There was something about the way he said those words that chilled Beatriz to the bone. "Its okay honey," he grinned as his eyes moved over her in a manner that was not at all honourable. "We can tango now." 

"I'm sorry, you're not my type." She retorted sending a blast of flames at him. The Doctor jumped out of the way easily, allowing the stream of green fire to run down the corridor behind him. Suddenly, from the corner of her eye, Beatriz saw movement behind her. She turned around and saw the doors in the length of the hallway starting to shake. Within moments, the sound of wood pounding against the concrete became deafening. Their metal door knobs tore themselves from splintering wood before flying at her. 

"You're going to have to do better than this." Beatriz remarked as the metal pieces flew harmlessly through her flamed body and smashed into the walls, leaving deep indents. 

"I think I can manage that quite nicely." He replied confidently as she turned around to face him after the momentary distraction. 

Suddenly, Beatriz caught sight of an obscure line of white that was meandering through the corridor behind the Doctor. For an instant, she thought it might be rope but it appeared to be too thick for that. She squinted her eyes to try in order to gain clearer vision of what the object was but the flames she had blasted at him now filled the narrow passageway with smoke. Whatever it was, Doctor Diehard was now holding it in his hands. Beatriz advanced on him slowly, her senses now tingling with suspicion. Batman had once said it was never wise to rush into a situation. At the moment, she had a feeling that she had tumbled into one head first. 

The urgency of that situation soon leapt out at her without warning and as she saw the spray rushing at her, Beatriz realised that it should have been blindingly simple. The water splashed on her body, immediately snuffing out the flames. Unless she wanted to become completely extinguished, she had no choice to revert back to her normal state. As it was, she had little time to debate the matter. Beatriz hit the floor as the gush of water splashed into her. The force of the jet was so strong that she was immediately soaked to her skin. 

"Never let it be said that I don't know how to put out a lady's fire." He grinned as he continued spraying the jet at her. 

Beatriz could barely stay on her feet as the jet forced her backwards. The Extremist was playing it smart. He kept the hose on her knowing that as long as there was enough force behind that jet of water, she could not absorb the oxygen needed to flame on. The door knobs that had moved past her harmlessly earlier, were now flying at her like projectiles. She felt their blunt handles slamming into her body from all angles, until the pain was so intense that she found herself crying out. If she did not get out of his line of fire and reflame, things were going to get very ugly. 

When this thought crossed her mind, Beatriz heard an explosion roar in her ear. The force of the detonation had robbed her of any balance she had manage to maintain in the face of that powerful jet of water. She felt flat on her back as she saw the side wall explode outward. Beatriz covered her head with her arms, as debris ran down on her. Once the large pieces had landed, Beatriz scrambled to her knees hoping to stand up and escape before this situation deteriorated any further. 

  
However, the Doctor was anticipating the action. These super hero types could be so predictable, he thought. He changed the angle of the jet and the torrent of foamy water swept her feet from under her. Beatriz fell down on her side with a splash as the jet pushed her farther along the floor helplessly. From the new orifice in the wall Beatriz managed to see what had caused the explosion. A Citroen had smashed through the wall and had managed to enter the corridor. Although badly damaged, there was still enough of its bulk to cast a shadow upon her as it approached. Doctor Diehard was controlling its flight through a magnetic field she could neither see nor touch but undoubtedly promised death, should she be under it when the car fell. 

She opened her mouth to scream but felt her throat filling up with water, as she was hit full in the face with the jet. The force of the torrent slammed her into another wall and before everything went black, she managed one soft cry. "Help me." 

************** 

Zatanna closed her eyes when she saw it. 

Ted merely ground his teeth in horror because it was beyond him that any one could commit such an act of barbarism. When Zatanna had teleported herself and the Blue Beetle to the location of the hostages, she had done so with the intention of transporting them to safety, away from the line of fire. However, as she stood in the room where the Extremists exhibit had been, she realised that perhaps it had always been a futile hope. She did not know whether the hostages had still been alive when Booster Gold had made his ill fated rescue attempt. However such questions seemed unimportant in the face of what they were now bearing witness to. 

Instead of the absent Extremists figures that were now rampaging the museum, a new exhibit had been put in their place. The exhibit if one could call it that, was a gruesome display of bodies and blood, forced into some sick design, held in place by any object that would suit the purpose. Men, women and children, were crammed into the space that had once been occupied by the Extremists replicants. Age had spared no one. Their faces were a rictus of pain and horror while their bodies resembled a blueprint for torture. Some corpses appeared to be pulverised by powerful tentacles. Others sported deep, black burns. While some appeared crushed and battered. There were metallic objects scattered throughout the room that were covered in blood, hair and skin. However, the bodies that had been dismembered left the most lasting impressions. Powerful talons had done their worst and its victims amputated limbs were hanging on the walls like pieces of macabre art in the gallery of the insane. 

"Oh my god." Ted whispered as he tried not to be sick. However as he won his battle with his disgust, he was losing the one with rage. 

"God had nothing to do with this." Zatanna replied stonily, her eyes unmoving from the scene. In the depths of a nightmare where she had once tried to save her father, Zatanna Zatara had seen worse. If that could possibly be believed. Despite her composure, she knew that this was going to be an image imprinted on her mind forever. 

"Where are you Dreamslayer?" She shouted out angrily. "Where are you damn coward!" 

"Where I've always been." 

He appeared out of thin air in front of them. As he materialised, the bodies on exhibition floor began to twist and turn, bones snapped as they confirmed to his will. They mutated and slithered about like the clay under a sculptor's hands. By the time he was before them, completely whole, Dreamslayer was able to sit on his throne, fashioned out from the corpses of the dead. 

"You sick bastard!" Ted shouted and hurled lighting bolts at him. The flash of electrical energy cracked through the air like a whip and lashed at the villain who merely shrugged them off as if they were nothing. Seeing they had little effect on him, Ted took flight and flew towards Dreamslayer like a bolt of blue. 

"Beetle No!" Zatanna shouted in warning. The emanations of power exuding from Dreamslayer were astonishing. Zatanna was no longer certain that she was strong enough to defeat him. Somehow, the dead had given him strength and with each life that passed by, he absorbed their dream essence as the Gray Man once had to challenge the Lords or Order. All she could do now was protect him from Dreamslayer's power. "!werop sreyalsmaerD morf mih dleihS" 

Dreamslayer was oblivious to Zatanna for the moment because he was focused on Ted. "So you are the insect who would be a god." Dreamslayer looked at him as if he was a lower life form. He flicked his hand open and from it came a bolt of bluish energy that halted the Blue Beetle's advance immediately. Energy, the likes of which Ted had never seen, struck him with such force that he was propelled backwards like a fly into the wall. The force of Dreamslayer's power had driven him into the wall, until there was a huge indent where he had impacted. He should have been dead or at least injured. However, Zatanna's spell had done its work well. While he felt pain at the impact, he was not harmed. 

"You are still an insect Blue Beetle." Dreamslayer replied coldly, despite his miraculous survival. "An emerald bauble does not change your nature." 

  
Ted struggled to his feet, the pain wracking his body was considerable but he did not intend to give this savage the satisfaction of knowing that he was hurt. "Neither does that body make you the Gray Man." He returned as he leapt into the air and returned to Zatanna's side. 

"We are the Gray Man!" Dreamslayer shouted in defiance, as if their doubt in his identity was a personal affront to him. 

"You are Dreamslayer." Zatanna spoke for the first time. "You are a counterfeit who has stolen the body of a servant. You have no right to it and you will not be allowed to remain." 

Dreamslayer turned his attention to her as if he had noticed her for the first time. "So you are the new witch they have conjured up to deal with us is that it?" 

"I am not a witch." She answered boldly. "I am Zatanna Zatara of the Hidden Ones and your time in this realm is over." 

Ted glanced at her, wondering if Zatanna truly possessed the power to take on Dreamslayer. She certainly sounded as if she did. He had guessed that it was she who had saved his life a moment ago and that was nothing to be taken lightly. Having dealt with the Gray Man before, he was aware of how powerful the being could become when allowed to absorb the precious dream essence. At the moment however, Zatanna looked nothing like the woman he was so attracted to, instead her eyes seemed harder as if she was preparing herself for a deadly struggle. Considering their situation, he could believe it. 

Dreamslayer laughed. "You underestimate me witch." The man stepped off his throne and turned to a dark corner. "Doctor, are you still with us?" 

Doctor Diehard appeared from the shadow where he had been waiting in silence for some time, having slipped away from the battle his companions were now engaged. "I'm right here Slayer." He answered stepping into the light. 

"You remember the Doctor, do you not insect?" Dreamslayer looked to Ted. 

"Who could forget?" Ted retorted. "The candle lights, the moon, the dinner, drinking champagne out of your hood?" 

"You are too entertaining," the Doctor chuckled. "I'm sure you'd forgotten." 

Ignoring the verbal exchange between the Blue Beetle and Doctor Diehard, Zatanna turned her attention to Dreamslayer. The self proclaimed Lord of Dimensions was emanating a dark void where his consciousness should have been. For some reason, he was determined to protect his thoughts from her. Why now? His overconfidence had never given him reason to be concerned about her probings before. What had changed? She could not guess the reason, not even from Doctor Diehard. There were no thoughts to be picked up from him because he was a machine. Unfortunately, programming was not accessible to her mystical senses. 

"What are you hiding?" She asked finally. 

"You are good." Dreamslayer declared. "Insect, I commend you. You found yourself a real life magical witch. Even the Silver Sorceress was not adept at telepathy." 

"Well we're all pretty proud of her." Ted said dryly. He hated holding back like this but Ted did not want to do anything rash again. Zatanna had saved his life once and until she gave him leave to act, he was going to stay put. She had a better take on all this mystical mumbo jumbo any way. However, Ted did not miss the uneasiness starting to creep into her eyes and that gave him cause for concern. Even when she had been fighting a town full of Dreamslayer's zombies, did she appear to be afraid. 

Okay, she was afraid when she went flying with him. 

"Since you did not deign to answer my question earlier, I will explain." Dreamslayer decided to continue. "Insect, if you recall, Doctor Diehard once held a thousand nuclear weapons over this pitiful ball of dirt and made your leaders beg." 

The mention of nukes immediately sent cold fear into Ted's heart and nothing he could do, prevented that feeling from registering in his face. Instinctively, his eyes darted towards the ceiling. Zatanna, however, remained cool and collected in the face of this news. 

"No, no, no." Dreamslayer quickly stated, seeing the conclusion Ted was leaping to. "I have no wish to reduce this world to radioactive rubble. That folly was my former colleagues. No, I have no more taste for global destruction. " 

"How reassuring." Ted said sarcastically. He wanted to pound both Dreamslayer and Doctor Diehard to pieces, but he was not going to be like Guy Gardner in the old days. His analytical mind had taken complete control of his rage now and would not permit him to worsen the situation by acting like a hot headed fool. 

"What I want," Dreamslayer said striding towards them before coming to a stop directly in front of Ted and Zatanna. "What I want is pure, beautiful revenge. Revenge on you and your kind for sending me into the limbo where I was trapped like a common prisoner. I, Dreamslayer, Master of the dimensions!" 

"Aren't we getting a tad megalomaniacal?" Ted shot back. 

Dreamslayer's anger got the better of him and he lashed out at Ted, sending that same bolt of energy at the Blue Beetle again. This time, Ted recovered without Zatanna's assistance, mostly because Dreamslayer had not wanted him dead. For the moment any way. "Beetle." Zatanna spoke gently. "Please." Things were critical enough without him aggravating the situation. She was starting to suspect that Dreamslayer may have had enough power to kill him even despite her spells. 

Zatanna did not want him to risk his life. "So you have no taste of domination but you want revenge. We are here, why not kill us?" 

"Kill you?" Dreamslayer exchanged glances with Doctor Diehard and both men laughed as if she had made some hilarious joke. "Make no mistake, you are going to die but not today. Today I would like you both to take a trip." 

"To a tropical paradise." Doctor Diehard added with a laugh. 

This was starting to get too weird for Ted. "No thanks, I prefer Aspen myself." 

  
"Always the comedian." Dreamslayer remarked before his eyes narrowed with sinister intent. "We will see if you still find it amusing when I teach you what it is to twist in agony before this day is done! Now!" He ordered Doctor Diehard sharply. 

Both heroes turned to the Extremists who suddenly let out a deep breath before looking up at them again. The look on his face was more than sinister. It whispered something terrible to which they were not privy to yet. Even though he had not moved an inch out of their sight, Ted and Zatanna knew the powers at his disposal. They also knew that without even being told, something awful had taken place beyond the walls of this arena. "Well that was entertaining. Are we going there for the fireworks?" 

"What have you done?" Ted grabbed him by the throat and lifted him off the ground. The Doctor was still wearing that triumphant sneer on his face despite the fact that Ted could easily tear him apart. 

"Nothing you will be able to change." Dreamslayer answered indifferent to Ted's show of anger. He lifted the veil from his thoughts and showed her the picture of what he had done in all its magnificent glory. 

Although it had not taken place yet, the event was moments away from unfolding. It exploded inside her mind, showing her clearly the devastation about to be wrought. In an instant, Zatanna saw an entire civilisation die and knew that she could not reach it in time to prevent its end. Dreamslayer was allowing her the knowledge because he knew she would be powerless to stop it. However, Zatanna Zatara would not let him win, not yet. Maybe there was still time, in any case, she was not going to sit by without even trying. 

"We're leaving!" She said to Ted, her eyes unmoving from Dreamslayer's face. "Know what it is to make any enemy of me, Lord of the Dimensions." Zatanna said quietly. Each word that left her lips dripped in cold venom. 

"We will meet again. " 

********** 

The next thing that Ted Kord aka the Blue Beetle was aware after Zatanna had made the declaration that they were departing, was the sun shining in his eyes. He had less than a second to adjust his eyes to the sunlight when suddenly, Zatanna who was standing next to him shouted frantically. 

"CLOSE YOUR EYES!" 

"What?" He exclaimed, her sudden cry startling him. 

"Do it now!" She ordered, the panic in her voice told him to argue no further. 

Obeying immediately, Ted closed his eyes tight, wondering what was the reason for this action. His goggles were made of high density polyurethane, even a bullet would have trouble penetrating it to harm him. His eyes were closed when he suddenly felt heat wash over him that was completely alien to the warmth of the sunny beach they had materialised on. He was tempted to open his eyes when suddenly the darkness before him flared so brightly he was forced to abandon the idea immediately. Even through his clamped eyelids, every dark corner of his universe became filled with an blindingly white light. 

"!su tcetorp lliw taht dleihs a tcerE" He heard moments before an almighty roar tore through his ears. The words made no sense to him but the gust of wind rushing up at him did. 

The ground beneath him shook and for a moment, Ted thought they might have been in the epicentre of a most violent earth quake. However, he soon decided that if this was an earthquake, it rated two thousand on the Richter scale. There was nothing natural about this calamity, if he believed in spiritual connection to the land, Ted Kord believed he would have been able to hear the earth scream in agony. 

Zatanna dropped to her knees beside him and slid her arms around his neck, suddenly needing his embrace to sustain her through what was coming. She could have taken them away from here but there was no time to speak the spell that would remove them safely. Even the forces of mysticism had to adhere to the will of nature sometimes. Teleporting was a serious business and attempting to do it in the rapids of such psychic turbulence could kill them both. However, she was also bound by more human reasons. A part of her needed to see this, needed to ride out the storm in a vain hope that there could be survivors who would benefit from immediate help. 

Ted could not contain his curiosity any further, he had to see what was happening even though the scientist in him had already shifted through the evidence and came up with the answer. Realistically he should be dead but all he could feel was tingle of warmth against his skin. Whatever Zatanna was doing to protect, was working quite effectively. There was some discomfort physically but none that could compare with the knowledge inside his mind. He felt Zatanna's arms around him, holding tight as she buried her face in the crook of his shoulder. He could feel tears seeping through his uniform. Even though she was probably saving both their lives, she still had reason to weep. Ted had to see why. When he did, he wished he had listened to her. 

The sky was on fire. 

The rolling cloud of nuclear fire rumbled towards them a terrible scourge from god. It thundered towards the island from the near by ocean, with the ultimate forces of destruction leading the charge. Ted was almost tempted to pray but he knew it would not matter one damn bit if Zatanna's mystical shield did not hold. As it was, they should have been killed during the initial impact, now it seemed they had front row tickets to the shock wave. 

Everything in the path of the fiery maelstrom was obliterated. Trees, sand, water that sizzled into steam, all destroyed in the most prolific example of why nature should never be trifled with. As it descended upon him, he buried his face in her hair, deciding that maybe he did not need to look anymore. He felt the soft strands of her luxurious hair against his cheeks and savoured a deep breath of its fragrance in his nostril. If he had to go, Ted could live with going out this way. 

Still, he hoped his this was not his last memory of her. 

******** 

When the storm had come and gone, the island of Kooey Kooey Kooeey was no more than a patch of radioactive dirt in the middle of a poisoned sea. For a long time, they stood inside their bubble, looking out like gold fish in a bowl. Beyond the mystic shield Zatanna had erected to save their lives, there was nothing. Not a blade of grass, not a living thing whose bodies were not burned into the sand. The beautiful beach was now covered in fused and crude dark glass. It was now possible to look at the island from one end to the other without having to walk across it. The vegetation in between was completely obliterated. The island had been flattened into submission. 

Ted did not even want to touch the grief that stemmed from calculating the human loss in this tragedy. The names slipped into his mind despite his best efforts not to think of them. They stole into his memory like a thief in the night and Ted found the full measure of sorrow reach up and claim his heart with each recognition. 

"The Chief, Herb, Puck." Ted whispered as he stared beyond the shield. His eyes starting to mist with tears. "They're all gone." 

Zatanna rested her head on his shoulder, sharing his pain even though the faces in her mind had no names. "I am sorry." She replied, trying not to cry herself. "I did not know he would do this." 

"Its not your fault.' Ted answered quickly. "You couldn't know." Rage had yet to take him but Ted knew it would, sooner that later. "He picked this place for a reason." 

"The Sorceress died here didn't she?" Zatanna guessed. 

"Yeah," he nodded. "But that's not the reason." He declared bitterly. There was a bad taste in his mouth that would not be eradicated until Dreamslayer met his maker once and for all. Blue Beetle was going to see to it. His gaze swept over the devastated landscape trying to imagine if the villagers of this island had any idea at all what had hit them. "He was defeated here." Ted explained swallowing the lump in his throat. "We beat him on his this island once before. The islanders helped us and now look at them." 

  
Zatanna could look because there was nothing to look at. The people of Kooey Kooey Kooey no longer existed. Dreamslayer had seen to that. He had proclaimed his vengeance would make Ted twist in agony before the day was done and he was right. It did. 

"We did not know this would happen, Beetle." She said taking hold of his arms and making him face her. "If we had, nothing would have kept us from helping them. You know that." 

Ted nodded mutely and pulled his goggles off his face. Suddenly, the mask seemed redundant in the aftermath of what had taken place in this once beautiful paradise. There was no one left from whom to protect his secret identity. Despite their protection behind the mystic shield, his mask felt confining and when he stripped if off his face, it was moist with sweat. 

Zatanna took a moment to study his face, her curiosity in this matter finally satisfied. He was not at all what she expected. While it was a handsome face, it was not the face of a superhero. It was the face of an ordinary man who had set extraordinary goals for himself. Ted Kord would never be the subject of an artist's effort but there was warmth in his features that could breathe life to any painting or statue. 

And he had nice eyes. 

"My name is Ted," he introduced himself. The horror around them made the idea of a secret identity trivial and Ted knew he could trust Zatanna. 

"I am pleased to meet you Ted." Zatanna smiled, sensing that trust. "Most people call me Zee." 

"How are we going to live with this Zee?" Ted looked sadly at the ruined landscape. 

"One day at a time, Ted." She answered and let out a deep breath knowing this moment could not last. They had to move on to prevent Dreamslayer from doing this again. Until now, she had believed the Crusaders could stop him but it was starkly obvious that Dreamslayer had no moral limitations. The Crusaders might be able to defeat him eventually but not before he destroyed everything that meant something to them. Strangely enough, Zatanna did not want to see them endure that. 

In the short time she had come to know this group, Zatanna had learnt one thing; she cared about them. She cared because they were unpretentious and unashamed to be exactly who they were. Staying true to themselves meant more than any facade they chose to display for the outside world. Zatanna who was used to playing facades, could appreciate the sincerity they dared to show. 

These were people she could call friends. 

Even if she had no such feelings for them, Zatanna was realistic about Dreamslayer's intentions. When he was done with the Crusaders, she had no doubts that his claims to disliking global conquest would fade. Dreamslayer and others like him were creatures of habit. They were drawn to power like a moth to the flame. It would become an obsession. Unfortunately, Dreamslayer was too formidable an opponent to allow such ambitions to grow fruit. He had to be stopped and he had to be stopped now. When she had made her threat, she had not done so lightly. 

"I have to send you back." Zatanna said finally. 

"Send me back?" Ted looked at her. "What about you?" 

"I will join you and the others shortly." Zatanna answered. For a moment, she sensed stark terror in him because he believed she was about to do something foolish, like facing Dreamslayer on her own. It surprised her to sense that he could not bear the thought of her death or the possibility of never seeing her again. Zatanna could not help feeling flattered at engendering such passion from a man who barely knew her. 

She placed her hand on his cheek, an intimate gesture that surprised him to no end. Zatanna smiled faintly as she saw his eyes widen in surprise. All thoughts about Kooey Kooey Kooey had been driven from his mind by that one act. "Zee, are you coming on to me?" He asked sheepishly. 

"Would you mind?" She asked with a twinkle in her eye. 

"No." He tried to sound cool but did not manage it. "In fact, I would be surprised. Very surprised, no, no, astonished actually. Its not like this happens to me all the time you know, I can't remember how long its been since a beautiful woman came on to me. No, really I don't think its every happened to me. Ever. " Now he was babbling. "Am I making any sense?" 

  
"Perfectly." She replied and then added a more serious note so that he would understand better. "He needs to be stopped Ted and Lord help us, I don't we can do it alone. We need help." 

"From the Lords of Order?" He asked puzzled. "I thought you said they refused to help." 

"They did." Zatanna said shortly. "I meant someone else." 

"Who?" 

Zatanna Zatara did not answer.  


	14. Part Fourteen

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN: THE DREAMING **

He heard her cry for help even through the frenzy of battle. 

Her voice reached him despite the sound of his fists battering Lord Havok with relentless rage. At the moment, the Extremists was lying in a heap on the ground before him, no longer moving. Once the energy of his formidable armour had finally been exhausted, the villain had to use his own strength to defend himself. Fortunately, as with most super villains, they relied almost completely on their meta human strength without paying any attention to normal physical fitness. Lord Havok was no exception. If he had faced a lesser opponent, he might have stood the victor. 

However, he was faced to face with Vuldarian warrior in full blood heat. 

The Vuldarians were a race dedicated to serving in the cause of justice but their means to achieving this end were nothing short of ruthless. In their day, they were rightly known as the most fearsome warriors in the galaxy until they were hunted down by the evil Tormocks and destroyed in a genocidal war. In order to keep some part of them alive for the future ages, they had manipulated genetic blood lines for centuries on numerous worlds, in order to culminate their warrior inspirit into a new race. Unfortunately, the Tormocks hunted them down on every world settled upon. Finally, the survivors were forced to take refuge on a primitive world on the spiral arm of the galaxy. 

In Guy Gardner, was the last child of Vuldar. 

That was something not even an Extremist could combat and win. Guy Gardner, Warrior, stood above the unconscious form of Lord Havok who had stopped fighting long ago. The welfare of the Extremists was the farthest thing from his mind at the moment. Guy had heard Beatriz through the signal device hanging on his belt. It disturbed him to no end that she had not signalled again and he shook the device with frustration when nothing but silence came from it. After a few seconds, he realised he was wasting time. Wherever she was, she needed help. 

Guy spun around and ran back into the previous room. Sigrid had just incapacitated Gorgon in a wall of ice. The Extremist was no longer moving for he was completely encased. Sigrid was wiping her brow, although the moisture could hardly be called sweat. It was more like condensation. Initially, she had only decided to freeze his tentacles, but as Gorgon worked himself into a bloody rage, Sigrid felt extra precautions were necessary. The obese man was staring at her through the block of eyes, a look of surprise frozen on his face. Sigrid had taken care to see to it that his prison was formed from mixture of fluids that would act as a cryogenic prison until she was ready to revive him. 

"Bea's in trouble." Guy stated. "Did you see where she went?" He demanded. Although the signal device had a built in tracker, it indicated direction only, not a location. 

"No, I didn't." Sigrid said with concern, starting to follow him as he hurried towards another corridor. 

"Stay here." Guy ordered before she could reach him. "Keep an eye on these two, especially Lord Havok, he might be playing possum." 

Sigrid nodded mutely, casting a glance over her shoulder at the unconscious armour clad villain. "Alright." She called after him as he disappeared down the hall way. A part of her wanted to join him but knew he was correct. One of them had to remain behind. 

Besides, Warrior knew how to take care of himself. 

************* 

The tracking function on the signal device led Guy downstairs into the bowels of the museum. The journey downward, indicated that some serious fighting had taken place in this part of the building. He could see large chunks of plaster lying on the edge of the floor where they had fallen. Light globes had shattered from the heaving stress of the ceiling above them. He wondered if this was where Ted and Zatanna had teleported to when they had disappeared to face the Gray Man. 

The farther he continued to the basement levels, the more he was gripped with this growing feeling of dread. He had only ever felt such intense foreboding one other time and that was the day he learnt Tora had died fighting the Overmaster. Despite all his macho bravado and warrior instincts, he tried not to even conceive the possibility that he might again be too late to save Bea as he had with Tora. Even though their relationship had begun in the ashes of Tora's death, Guy's emotions for Beatriz were as strong as it had been for the fallen Ice. The thought of her being gone sent icy shivers through his being. 

Cut it out, Gardner. 

Guy told himself quite forcefully. He shook his head and forced away his fears over Beatriz's safety because he knew it was counter productive. If she were in trouble, he would need to be in command of his senses, not terrified like some kid. 

The lighting in the staircase leading to the basement level of the museum was almost none existent. The battle raging upstairs and below had damaged most of the museum's primary systems. Trails of plaster and concrete was following him down with each step against the floor. However as he descended, the sound of rushing water that had been a distant consideration, moments ago, was now rumbling loud enough to fill the narrow passageway. Voices also begin to filter through the sound of running water that made Guy hasten his advance to the bottom of the stairs. As the basement floor came into sight, Guy could see a shimmer of fluid on the ground even with the dim lighting. 

Seeing the sight of so much water made little difference to his descent but it did give him some idea how Beatriz had been incapacitated enough to need help. She was one of the most powered super heroines in the meta-human world. There were not many villains who could take her on and live, if she had the desire for blood, which she did not. Stepping into the basement levels, the water immediately rose up and gripped his ankles. 

Despite his haste, Guy had made his approach quietly. Thanks to the light coming through the large hole in the wall, Doctor Diehard wielding a large fire hose that was blasting out a jet of high pressurised water. He was guiding metallic fragments against the far wall, each piece of iron and steel moving with the speed of bullets. Beatriz was lying semi-unconscious against the corner of the room, trying to avoid the pressurised spray of water that was robbing her of the ability to flame on and thus defend herself. 

"Come on honey," Doctor Diehard laughed in absolute delight at his subjugation of this meta-human. "You can do better than that." 

Beatriz could barely answer or hear for that matter. The water blasting at her body possessed such force that it she was having difficulty breathing. Water had gushed down her throat and was pounding relentlessly on her bruised and damage wounds. Each time, she tried to move out of its way, the Doctor had changed the angle and forced her back into this corner, to cower like some helpless woman. She had narrowly missed being crushed by the car he had brought in here and Beatriz had a sinking feeling he was just toying with her until he was ready for a satisfying kill. 

Where were the others? She thought frantically. 

Suddenly, the powerful jet stopped in mid spray. The water was reduced to a slight trickle before the hose went limp in Doctor Diehard's hand. Beatriz fell forward, coughing out the large volume of water that had forced its way down her throat. After the roar of water almost deafening her, she was able to hear with fierce clarity. 

"What the hell?" Doctor Diehard swore as his weapon died in his hand. He looked over his shoulder and saw the valve activating the water had been snapped clean off. 

"Nobody starts anything with my girl except me." Guy announced himself, stepping out of the shadows the Doctor had used so fully to his own advantage, earlier. 

The Doctor said nothing at first but Guy heard the creaking of the wrecked Citroen that was lying on the floor. It shot up in the air and flew towards Guy with ease, despite the limitations of the corridor and its state of damage. "I'm afraid I am not done playing with the bitch yet!" Diehard said viciously as he hurled the vehicle at Guy. 

Guy saw the hunk of metal and glass flying at him and immediately dove under it. The vehicle passed harmlessly over him as he used the water on the floor to carry him safely away from it. The car smashed into a door, shattering the wood and the door frame that was holding it in place. However, Doctor Diehard was already preparing his next attack as metal fragments that were door knobs, light fixtures and anything he could visualise, started flying at Guy with savage speed. The first few caused a slight measure of pain to the Vuldarian speed but he only had to morph to nullify that particular threat. Within seconds, Guy had morphed himself Vuldarian armour and the objects bounced off him with little concern. 

"Try again." Guy retorted. 

"No problem." Doctor Diehard laughed. "I've got a whole bag of tricks." 

Suddenly, a new voice entered the conversation. "Get out of the way Guy." 

Guy looked over the Doctor's shoulder and saw Beatriz standing behind the Extremist. She looked bruised and injured but that look in her eyes was unmistakable. Guy knew not to argue with her when she was like this. "Sorry Doctor," Guy replied as he glanced at the hole made by the car. It led into another room and through the ceiling. "It appears the lady is gonna take the reins." With that, he leapt through the orifice and jumped through the hole in the ceiling. As he looked down seconds later, he saw the darkness below was suddenly illuminated with green light. 

"Now you wanted to tango?" Beatriz looked at Diehard who was attempting to make a hasty retreat, now that his advantage was gone. "I'll warn you now," she said walking after him. "I'm a hot touch." 

She blasted a column of intense fire at him, concentrating on making that blast of flame, hotter and deadlier than normal. This time, there would be no confinement strategy to follow. Beatriz de Costa aka Fire, was going to put and end to him. The flames hit the Extremist with the force of a mini-nuclear weapon. It carried him on a wave of heat, slamming him into the wall, until the metal inside his replicant structure began to soften and then buckle. By the time, Doctor Diehard impacted against the wall, his body had the consistency of mercury at room temperature. 

Beatriz flamed off and returned to her normal self, feeling ache and pains from bruises and the other lacerations on the skin. A few seconds after the disappearance of the her body's green flame and darkness had returned to the room, she heard footsteps approaching. 

"Where is he?" Guy questioned as he climbed through the hole, his feet splashing against the water. 

"Over there." She gestured offhandedly, as she examined a large cut on her arm. "Bastard," she whispered under her breath. 

Guy saw what was left of Doctor Diehard and whistled. "You're one mean babe when you're angry." He remarked before returning his attention to her. Lifting her chin in his hand, Guy winced at the purplish bruise forming around her left eye. "Are you okay?" His voice devoid of its previous humour and full of genuine concern. 

"I'm black and blue, but I'm okay." She replied, squeezing his hand in comfort. 

Guy gave her a smile before leaning downwards and expressing his relief in a soft, lingering kiss. For the moment at least, there was no Gray Man, Dreamslayer or Extremist for that matter, to intrude on this stolen minute of intimacy. There would be plenty of time to get back to fighting the good fight but none of it would matter if they denied themselves moments like these. 

"How touching." A voice snapped them back to reality. 

Both Guy and Beatriz looked up to see the Gray Man at the far end of the corridor. He had emerged from the set of doors Beatriz had tried to investigate prior to her meeting with Doctor Diehard. 

"Give it up Dreamslayer!" Guy shouted, striding towards him fearlessly. 'We've already pounded your friends into tin cans!" 

"I expected you would." Dreamslayer said unperturbed. "They were here merely to distract you while I tended to other matters." 

Guy did not like the sound of that at all. "What do you mean?" He asked, not really expecting answer. 

"Now that would be letting you in on the surprise, wouldn't it?" The villain smiled coldly. "I'm not ready to do that yet. So as they say in France, au revoir for now. We will meet again. 

Dreamslayer spun around dramatically, a trail of energy spiralling from him as he disappeared. It struck Guy in mid stride and sent him flying backwards. The pain it caused was just as powerful. It rose in white hot waves from the centre of him until Guy could nothing but scream as the world went black. 

************** 

"Guy," he felt someone slapping his cheeks lightly. "Wake up." 

Reality flowed back into his mind like a sink that was left to drain. Images swirled painfully back into place as Guy Gardner started to wake up. His skin felt icy cold and with those images crowding in on him all at once, Guy managed to extract the memory that he was still in the passage way, covered with water. 

"Come on Guy," the voice spoke again. "We've got work to do. Get up." 

"Jesus Ted," Guy managed to groan. "I hear you already." 

"Come on pal," Ted said quietly. "We need our fearless leader up and atom." 

"Okay, okay, okay," Guy fought off Ted's attempts to help him to his feet. He felt as if he was having a mother of a hangover, which would not have been too bad if he had done the drinking to cause it. "I'm getting up." He opened his eyes and saw Beatriz lying on her stomach similarly, unconscious. Sigrid was attempting to rouse her. 

"Is Bea all right?" Guy asked momentarily alarmed. 

"She's okay," Ted spoke quickly allaying his fears. "She's knocked out like you were." He explained. "I got back a few minutes ago and found all of you like this." 

"Like what?" Guy demanded as he rose to his feet. Grabbing Ted's arm, he steadied himself to spite the swirling in his head. 

"All of you were unconscious." Ted answered. "There was no sign of the Extremists or Dreamslayer anywhere. I figured he's gone to find his next playground." The bitterness in his voice was unmistakable. Now that he listened carefully, it was more than just that. Something in his voice sounded strange. There did not appear any of the joviality or humour that was a staple of any conversation with Ted Kord. In fact, he was more sedate than Guy had ever seen him. It was clear indication of some terrible news over the horizon. 

"You're chewing at the bit," Guy declared as he walked gingerly to Sigrid and Beatriz. "What aren't you telling me." 

Ted released out a frustrated sigh and swallowed hard. As he gathered his thoughts, Guy saw the muscles in Ted's jaw tighten. His reaction put Guy on alert immediately. Once again that feeling of ominous foreboding crept up on him and clenched at his insides. "What has happened Ted?" He asked firmly this time. 

Ted closed his eyes as he willed the strength to speak. Even now, what he had seen a short time ago seemed inconceivable. It was almost painful to say out loud but he knew he had to. The others had to know. They had to understand what kind of threat they were now dealing with. 

"Dreamslayer dropped a nuclear bomb on Kooey Kooey Kooey." 

"Oh my god!" Sigrid exclaimed from behind them. She had looked up momentarily from her attempts to rouse Beatriz, her eyes widened with horror. 

Guy said nothing for a few seconds and it appeared that no words could adequately describe what any of them felt with accuracy. This was beyond words. He heard Beatriz stirring behind him but did not turn around to see if she was all right. Dreamslayer's revenge was far from over, he wanted them alive to taste his victory. Finally, he understood what Dreamslayer had said to him before the Extremist had rendered them all unconscious. It made perfect sense now that they were aware of Kooey Kooey Kooey's fate. 

"He said he was using the replicants to distract us." Guy said softly. "He was right. All this time, he was just keeping us busy while he went after his real target." 

"Yeah." Ted remarked. "He's stronger than ever now Guy." 

"I know." Guy nodded in agreement. "I'm sure he helped himself to a great deal of dream essence when he blew up the island. All those people....." 

"Dreamslayer sent me and Zatanna there to." Ted turned away, trying to hide the anger in his voice. "He made us watch." The anger Ted felt was beyond description. He had known the Chief and Herb personally. They were not just names to him. They were his friends. The islanders of Kooey Kooey Kooey had come to Maxwell Lord to keep their home from becoming a pawn between the super powers at the time. With League sanctioning, Kooey Kooey Kooey had been protected from US and Soviet plans for strategic nuclear placement. 

With sadistic cruelty, Dreamslayer had taken their fears of becoming a nuclear target and made it a reality. 

Guy looked at him sympathetically and wished there were something he could say to assuage Ted's rage but the words failed him. Tora was always good at that sort of thing. Guy Gardner could offer no words of comfort because he shared Ted's anger. He wanted to tear Dreamslayer apart as much as Ted. Kooey Kooey Kooey was just a harmless island with a tiny civilisation that had been a threat to no one. They did not deserve to die like this. 

"Where is Zatanna?" Guy asked, suddenly realising that the magician was absent. 

"She didn't come back with me." Ted replied still dazed by what he had seen. 

"Where is she?" He demanded. "We're going to need her to track that bastard down." 

"She said she will be along soon." Ted continued. "She said she was going to get help from somewhere else." 

Guy rose a brow at that. "What did she mean by that?" This mystical stuff was making his head ache worse. He wondered if Inspector Cadmus had any Tylenol. 

"I don't know." Ted answered honestly. "I don't know." 

************** 

  
Zatanna Zatara went home to her little house in New England. She teleported into the familiar surroundings of her bedroom and felt some comfort in seeing the trappings of home, after the carnage she had been forced to witness. All was as she left it. Zatanna had expected nothing less. She saw her bed covered with its inviting patch quilt spread and immediately felt drawn to it. Even the smells of home put her at ease as she walked to the edge of the bed and ran her fingers over the fabric of the quilt. 

Sensing her presence, a jet black movement through the door signalled the arrival of Branwen, her cat. The feline leapt onto the bed with one graceful manouvre, with agility and elegance that was only cats were capable and humans would always envy. She moved across the spread, nestling comfortably into place as she waited for Zatanna to join her. 

"Hello Branwen." Zatanna smiled, pleased to see her old friend. "It appears we must make a journey, would you care to join me?" 

The cat's eyes narrowed and Branwen uttered a single meow of consent. 

"You were always braver than I." Zatanna smiled and climbed further into the bed. It took a few moments for her to become comfortable and she felt Branwen's furry head, resting against her shoulder as they prepared for their journey. 

Zatanna laid her head back on the pillow watching the ceiling above her for a second before she closed her eyes. Her mind slipped swifly into the prepared meditation and the images of her destination swirled through corner of her mind. The sleep would come eventually but first the visual image had to be present. It was difficult at first, keeping the memories of that island paradise from her mind but gradually they faded into the mist of forgetfulness..... 

************ 

_A philosopher, a conqueror _

_Or would be sorcerer could tell you_

_If they knew, _

_That nothing in the realm of the Dream Lord was ever true._

_No incantations, no advanced science or prayer_

_Could clear the mist that veils the mind _

_As one walks through the path that meander_

_A woman you may see, a raven with she_

_Perhaps even a pumpkin that talks _

_And a golden gargoyle that squawks_

_You will come to the gate of the castle_

_Pray tell their guards your petition _

_And should they deign to speak_

_Make haste with your answer_

_For griffins have no patience _

_Of fools with designs on their master_

Branwen meowed in her ear. 

Zatanna opened her eyes and saw the sky above her was dark as night. There were no stars that could be seen from this place, however, should she chose to imagine them, she had no doubt they would appear for her. The landscape was covered with an almost blank like fog. She could see nothing except the path that led to the castle before her. In the depths of the fog, she could see the vague shaped of gnarled trees and voices that echoed in the distance. 

"We are here." Branwen said softly. 

Her cat had apparently undergone some metamorphosis. For now it appeared Branwen had the shape of a woman's body, clad only in a cotton wrap. 

"You look different Branwen." Zatanna whispered. She knew of this place, had heard of it, sometimes visited in her dreams, but had never consciously chosen to come here on her own. Perhaps Zatanna never believed it possible to until now. 

"My Lady Bast had allowed me this form while we conduct our business." Branwen replied, her green eyes flaring. 

"What do we do Branwen?" Zatanna asked, feeling slightly fearful. This was more than magic she was dabbling with. That which had created this place had also given every living in the universe, its dreams to create ever idea that was ever borne of a mind. 

"It is all right Mistress." Branwen smiled. "I can guide you." 

Branwen walked up the gravel path. Her bare feet making crunching noises as she continued towards the massive stone figures that flanked the gate entrance. Zatanna followed her quickly, feeling very much like the novice at this moment. Who knew her cat has such connections? 

The gateway was nothing like anything she had ever seen. Enormous doors that easily made her look infinitesimal towered over their heads. Guarding the massive entrance way, were two equally massive statues standing guard. The creatures they were meant to emulate were gryphons and seemed somehow alive beneath that seemingly immobile visage of stone. Zatanna followed Branwen, who seemed to know this realm well. She made a mental note to question Branwen further when their business had been dealt with. 

"Who trespasses at the gates of our Lord?" 

Branwen spoke before she could and considering her companion seemed to be familiar with their surroundings, Zatanna saw no reason to object. 

"I am Branwen, a subject of the Lady Bast." Branwen said grandiosely. 

The gryphons whose body was shaped like a lion but bore the features of a bird of prey, craned its massive neck and looked down upon them both. "We are familiar with the Lady Bast, Branwen. State your business with our Lord." 

"This is my mistress," Branwen replied glancing at Zatanna. "She is a sorceress of great repute who seeks the aid of the Dream Lord in a situation of urgency regarding the waking world." 

This did not seem to impress the guard very much and it uttered a sceptical snort. "It appears the waking world is always in urgent need. "Does your mistress have a name?" 

"I am Zatanna, daughter of Zatara and Sindella of the Hidden Ones. I wish to make petition to the Lord of this realm." 

"It is at our Lord's discretion who he chooses to see." The gate keeper responded. "I shall bring news of your arrival to him. You will remain where you are until that moment." 

  
With that, the statue lost its fluid motion and became immobile once more. Zatanna felt completely out of her depth here. Originally, this had seemed a good idea but now she was no so certain. 

"Branwen," Zatanna whispered softly. "Do you think he will see us?" 

"I am not certain mistress," Branwen answered honestly. "My Lady Bast shared a deep friendship with Lord Morpheus but she knows nothing of Lord Daniel, his newest aspect." 

Suddenly, the gryphons booming voice spoke again. Its voice startled both of them and cut short their discussion. "Our Lord will see you." It said politely. "You may enter." 

************* 

The castle of the Dream Lord was nothing like what she expected. In some ways, it looked very much like any old English manor but it appeared to be inhabited by some terribly eccentric creatures. She was certain, she saw a Courtney Love look alike turning down a corridor and what appeared to be a green gargoyle was trying to catch a mouse in one of the other rooms. They were met at the stately hallway by a man who looked as if he might have been closely related to Vincent Price. 

"I am Lucien." He said politely. "My Lord has asked me to conduct you to him." 

"Thank you Lucien." Branwen answered. "Please forgive my lady's silence, it is her first attempt to petition Lord Daniel." 

"That is quite understandable," Lucien said with a dismissive wave of his hand. "Most people find this journey to be quite discontenting." 

You don't know the half of it, Zatanna wanted to say. Instead she opted for polite conversation. "You know, I thought I saw Courtney Love here just now." 

Lucien looked at her oddly and readjusted his steel rimmed glasses before his eyes widened in understanding. "I think you are referring to the Fashion Thing." He declared as they started moving through the ornate hallway. "Its is her latest fad." 

"Oh." Zatanna said shortly. 

The corridor entered into a massive hall with high ceilings, huge Tudor glass windows and a floor with a high shine on it. It almost looked like a ball room. There was no furniture in it except for an old carved desk and chair. Zatanna swallowed hard feeling her fear rise. This was nothing like communing with the Lords of Order. Once again, Zatanna reminded herself for the hundredth time, the stakes involved in this venture. 

"Daughter of Zatara and Selinda," a man spoke from the centre of the room. "You have come to seek me out." 

"Go on," Lucien motioned them forward and Zatanna continued walking, even though Branwen was now two steps behind her. 

The man was taller than her by at least a foot. His skin was pasty white and his tousled hair was grey. His eyes were nothing more than pinpricks of light through dark sockets. Without ever seeing him for herself, Zatanna knew with absolute certainty, this was the Dream King. His clothes were nothing more than light robes and he did not seem very austere for one of the seven but there was no doubt he was one of them. 

"My Lord, I thank you for this opportunity." She said upon reaching him. 

"Thanks are not needed, you are here. What is it you wish of me?" 

"I come from the waking world," Zatanna launched, determined to do her best to convince him. "I seek your help." 

"In what way?" He asked folding his hands behind his back. "I have expended my favours to your realm a short time ago." 

"I know." Zatanna answered, not to be put off. "However, there is a being of unspeakable power who has escaped from what I assume was limbo. He has seized control of Gray Man's body and is now using it to wreak destruction across the planet." 

"The Gray Man is in the purview of the Lords of Order. Have you not consulted them?" He eye critically. 

"I have," Zatanna nodded. "It is their time of Kali-Yuga and they will not help because the entity who controls the Gray Man is of the waking world." 

"Then of what concern is it of mine?" He asked Zatanna, his eyes sparkling as he spoke. 

"The entity uses the dream essence of dead mortals to fuel his power. Unfortunately, he is not prepared to wait until mortals are dead before he removes it. He is now resorting to murder to increase his supply of dream essence. I am aware that the Lords of Order collect it for their own reasons but as far as I see it, dream essence should belong to you. If they will not lift a finger to keep it from someone who will use it for evil, I had hoped you would be less indifferent." Zatanna had considered her plea to the Dream Lord carefully prior to her arrival here because he was right. This situation had nothing to do with him. He had no reason to help them. This was a matter clearly for the Lords of Order, not him. She had hoped she could appeal to him and engender some interest with the bait of the dream essence. Zatanna prayed that it was not a mistake. 

"I care not for the dream essence of dead mortals," the Dream Lord declared and put that question to rest. "My interest is in the living. However, your words have some weight." He wandered away to a nearby window. "I will consider the matter for now." 

A lesser person might have viewed this unfavourably but Zatanna knew that this was a good sign. If he had decided to refuse her, he would have done so immediately. In considering the matter, the Dream Lord would conduct an investigation and reach his own conclusions. Zatanna chose to be optimistic about its outcome and knew it was time to leave. However, she waited for the Dream Lord to give her the leave to depart. 

"You may go." He said finally. "If I choose to involve myself in this matter, you will know." 

"Thank you, my Lord." Zatanna said sincerely. 

As she withdrew, the Dream King turned back to Branwen. "Give my regards to the Lady Bast," he said politely. "Inform her that when order has settled in the Dreaming, I shall pay her a call." 

"My Lady Bast would be honoured." Branwen said with a slight bow. 


	15. Part Fifteen

CHAPTER FIFTEEN: INTERLUDE 

Hours later, the Crusaders found themselves confined to the only undamaged room in the entire museum. The rest of the structure was now occupied by local authorities who had begun the search for survivors. Police and emergency crews were shifting through the rubble, trying to find life amongst the shattered mortar and brick. As it stood, the macabre construction of blood and bone that now held court in the Extremists section of the museum had turned numerous stomach already. Those charged with taking apart the construct had done so quickly, trying not to remember what they were handling were once human beings. 

No one liked the prospect that there could be more deaths beyond that atrocity but it was a reality that had to be faced. Once it was faced, the body count started escalating by the minute. 

Most had been mauled to death by animal claws, no doubt the work of the Extremist named Tracer. With his heightened sense of smell, no one was capable of remaining hidden inside the museum for very long. Tracer could smell the scent of warm bodies and like the perfect hunter, he always found his prey. Eventually, the rescue parties abandoned the hope of locating survivors and the search became one for bodies. 

Even though the Extremists were gone from the immediate vicinity, their battle had been fought to a stalemate with no clear winner. Considering the destruction to the museum and the number of dead being found, calling their battle a stalemate was being rather optimistic. To be fair, most of the deaths had occurred before the Crusaders' arrival on the scene. However, with every body that was found, each of them was struck with a feeling of failure. 

Unfortunately that feeling only escalated with Ted's news regarding the fate of Kooey Kooey Kooey. In the aftermath following its destruction, news of the explosion had reached the rest of the globe. The prospect of a nuclear explosion fired the speculative imagination of the media. Television, radio and newspapers all screamed headlines about nuclear destruction in the South Pacific. Before today, only a handful of people even knew the name Kooey Kooey Kooey. Now the entire world knew it was the victim of an unknown nuclear attack whereby its entire population had perished in the atomic fire. For the moment, the public was unaware that this was the work of a super villain and the Crusaders did not see any need to make that fact known. If the public was aware that a super villain was going around dropping nuclear missiles on unsuspecting populations, it would cause a world wide panic. 

"That hurts." Beatriz winced as a French medic tended to her wounds. Most of the cuts and bruises on her body were superficial but that did not lessen the pain of the injury to her ego. 

"You must sit still mademoiselle." The middle age man remarked with patience borne from years of experience. 

"This stuff stings." She declared. 

"It is meant to." The man said with a faint smile. "Then we know it is working." 

"Beatriz," Sigrid said limping over to her similarly injured comrade. "Its for your own good." The Norwegian had been tended to first and was now wearing a sling cradling her right arm. During her battle with Gorgon, Sigrid had fractured a bone in her arm. Although the adrenalin coursing through her body had dulled the pain during their fight, her arm was now aching painfully now the fire of her aggression had diminished. 

"I know." Beatriz said with a sigh as she stopped fidgeting and allowed the paramedic to continue with his work. "How's the arm?" 

"Sore." Sigrid added and sat down next to her. "It could have been worse." 

"I don't see how." Beatriz replied. "I got my butt kicked." 

Despite his attempts to conceal that how concerned he was about Beatriz's welfare, Guy Gardner nevertheless remained within earshot of the two women. While he did not want to appear to be unnecessarily protective, he could not deny that seeing her harmed did not infuriate him intensely. Guy hated seeing her lovely Latin features marred by such ugly bruises and was secretly pleased that Beatriz had dealt with the good doctor herself. Had he done it himself, Guy did not doubt he would have torn the Extremist limb from limb for the injury to the woman he cared for so deeply. 

"You made up for it." Guy remarked trying to offer her some comfort. "You did fry Diehard." 

"For all the good it did." Beatriz said softly. 

He could not blame her sombre mood. With the destruction of Kooey Kooey Kooey fresh in their minds and the constant unearthing of another body from the wreckage of the museum, no one had reason to feel very triumphant over anything. Their first outing as a team had been nothing short of a disaster. They had accomplished nothing and that infuriated Guy to no end. Perhaps, the media were right. Maybe they were just a less perfect version of the real Justice League. 

Stop it Gardner. He told himself firmly. This ain't the time for it. There was still a job to do. The Extremists were still out there. With the death of everyone on Kooey Kooey Kooey, Dreamslayer was no doubt feeling very happy with himself. Guy wanted to shove his victory celebration down his throat before the man had the chance to light the candles. 

"Together again and getting our asses handed to us," a familiar voice spoke up from the door. "Isn't it great?" 

"Booster!" Ted exclaimed as he saw his friend walking into the room with Catherine at his side. The Blue Beetle was halfway across the room before the sentence had been completed to greet his friend. Booster was in full uniform and although his injuries could be detected through the ginger movements of his body, he seemed otherwise healthy. However, the exposed part of his face did reveal the lacerations and bruises he had received during his engagement with the Extremists. 

"How are you doing buddy?" Ted asked, grateful to see him in one piece. After everything Booster had endured after the Overmaster, Ted had feared Booster might have been similarly crippled. 

"I got pretty banged up," he explained as the others came towards him. "But I'm okay." 

However that explanation seemed a little too optimistic and Ted turned to Catherine. "Is that true?" 

"The doctors would prefer that he get some rest," she said with hint of disapproval in her voice. "Unfortunately Booster was having none of that. However, they believe he can come out and play as long as he keeps his force field between himself and the fighting." Secretly, Catherine had wished Booster had remained in hospital a little while longer. She still felt responsible for his injuries. If she had not insisted that he remain anonymous while he was guarding her, he would have worn his battle suit instead of confronting the Extremists unprotected. 

"I'm alright." He tried to convince them. 

"That's a familiar tune around here." Donovan retorted. "You people are as bad as cops." The new General Glory said with a faint smile. However, he was pleased that Booster was alive and well. In the short time that he had come to know this group of people, one thing was clear. They cared about each other. Even though they had no knowledge of him beyond the suit he was wearing, he could sense genuine concern for him as well. After being alone for so long, it felt good to have friends again. 

"Worse." Catherine agreed with him. "They think they're all Superman." 

"Bite your tongue." Ted looked at her. "We don't say the 'S' word around here." 

"Ted, is it true about Kooey Kooey Kooey?" Booster asked on a more serious note. "I heard it on the radio at the hospital." 

Ted nodded slowly, all humour draining from his face. "Its true." Ted nodded, feeling the same rage starting to bubble inside him again once the elation of Booster's well being had subsided. The vivid image of that wall of fire flashed through his mind once again. Even now, hours after the event, he could still feel the heat of nuclear fire against his skin. "Dreamslayer dropped Zatanna and me right in the middle of Ground Zero so we didn't miss anything." 

Booster absorbed it as much as he could before the appalling nature of the act forced him to articulate his horror. "Herb, Puck, the Chief......" He said swallowing. Their faces flashed in memory. Suddenly, he felt his throat become dry. "They're all dead, aren't they?" It was more of a statement than it was a question. By the 25th century, Kooey Kooey Kooey had no history. Booster Gold now knew why. 

"It was such a beautiful place." Catherine mused. "They trusted us to protect them from a nuclear tug of war between the superpowers..." She could not finish the sentence because her grief made her voice choke in her throat. 

"It was an act of revenge." Guy said venomously. "Dreamslayer picked it because of that." If there was one thing Guy Gardner understood well, it was hatred and revenge. Dreamslayer had known that Kooey Kooey Kooey meant something to the Leaguers he had battled there. The bastard had chosen the island as a target because its destruction would be an outrage to all of them. "Have the Extremists been seen any where else?" 

"No." Catherine replied. "Not since they vanished from here." She turned to Booster. "I have to go." She said softly. "Are you sure you are okay?" 

Booster nodded quickly, trying to hide amazement at how much feeling she was showing towards him. "I've been in worse shape before." He responded trying to sound confident to allay her fears. "You go on and do what you have to. I'll be fine." 

Catherine kissed him lightly on the cheek and offered him a killer smile as she drew away and bid farewell to the others. Booster almost melted in his boots from that smile and for a few seconds after she was gone, he stared dreamily after her. Who would have thought that almost getting himself killed would engender such feeling from someone like Catherine? 

"My hero." Ted said mischievously. 

"I told you eventually she would succumb to my charm." Booster retorted with a smile. He could still smell her perfume. "It just took a little time. 

"Yeah, once a woman slaps you around, she's yours." Guy added, sharing the joke with Ted for a few seconds before he remembered that they had bigger concerns at the moment than simply Booster's love life. "Okay back to business. Dreamslayer and his Extremists' are not done with us yet, not by a long shot." 

"He is probably planning their next move." Beatriz suggested. "Whatever that might be." 

"If what you've told us about Dreamslayer is correct," Donovan added. "Isn't he going to be a lot stronger now?" 

"At least." Guy agreed. "He's killed many people here and who knows how many at the island." 

"Each time he kills he becomes stronger." Sigrid mused. "Its disgusting knowing that he's stronger because he killed everyone on the island." The audacity of Dreamslayer's actions infuriated the young woman. She could not fathom any action that could justify the genocide of a race, particularly one as simple and benign as the islanders of Kooey Kooey Kooey. 

"This has gone far enough." Guy declared with an edge of finality to his voice. 

"I agree." Ted turned to him. Guy's tone indicated that the Vuldarian had made some decision regarding their next course of action. Ted for one, wanted to know what plan Guy was conceiving. "What's on your mind, Skipper?" 

"Call me that again and you'll be a blue and black beetle." Guy threatened through narrow eyes. 

"I'm real scared." Ted grinned, knowing Guy was joking. 

"I say we call him out." Guy stated allowing his eyes to move across the faces of his companions, so they would know how determined he was about this. "We've let him say when and where and look what's happened. He's picked places with lots of innocent victims he can feed off when they're dead. I say we don't give him that advantage any more." 

"Guy's right." Zatanna Zatara stated as she made her appearance in a puff of dark smoke. The magician appeared as tired and weary as they did. There was still an ugly streak of red across her forehead that had yet to be tended. 

"You sure know how to make an entrance." Sigrid stated as she watched the smoke disappear. 

"Zatanna." Ted went to her. Their exchange was still fresh in his mind and he hoped they could explore the incident once this was all over. For the moment, her injury held more concern for him. The cut was deep and the skin around it was becoming purple. While Zatanna appeared to be a powerful mystic, he did not know if those abilities extended to self regeneration. "Are you okay?" He brushed a strand of hair from the gash on her skin. 

Zatanna offered him a warm smile, unable to deny that she enjoyed his affections. "No better off than the rest of you." She spoke, addressing the others as well. "I've been seeking a higher power, I think we may have the help we need." 

"I hope you're right," Guy declared and continued with what he had been discussing prior to her timely arrival. "We've got to get Dreamslayer somewhere isolated. Every time we've run into him, there has been too many innocent people around. He's using them to recharge." He reiterated for Zatanna's benefit. 

"What about some place like the desert or may be Antarctica." Booster suggested. 

"Dreamslayer likes to perform." Ted shook his head. "He would just let us freeze our butts and not show. I think it has to be somewhere that provokes a response." 

"Ted's right. The guy's got a sense of irony. I mean look at the places he's picked so far. Stone Ridge, Paris and the Worgi, its like he's visiting all his old hunting grounds. We got to remember that he's not just Dreamslayer any more, there is a bit of him that's also the Gray Man. We've been letting him make all the rules because we weren't sure who were dealing with. Now we do." 

Guy moved his gaze towards Zatanna. The superhero Steel, who was one of Guy Gardner's best friends, had recently told him about what she had done at Metropolis in the wake of the clone wars. Although it was hard to believe that any one human could possess such incredible abilities, he had seen enough of the young magician to know that she was no novice in such things. Besides, the evidence of her powers were undeniable. Metropolis was still home to millions. "What you did at Metropolis, can you do it again?" 

Zatanna caught on to his intention immediately. When Metropolis had been destroyed, in the massive clone war and by Lex Luthor's fail safes, Zatanna had used the memories of her citizens to restore the entire city to its original, pristine, state. For Zatanna, that moment had been her coming of age. It had been the greatest feat of magic she had ever been called on to perform and its accomplishment established her as great sorceress in her own right. 

  
"You want me to bring back Kooey Kooey Kooey?" 

Ted looked at hers sharply. "You can do that?" He asked astonished. "You bring them back?" 

"No," she replied quickly before his misunderstanding led to more hurt. "I can't bring back its people but I can make the island what it was." 

"How is that possible?" Donovan asked. 

"I get a visual image of the island from someone who was there and I used it to recreate it as it once was." Zatanna explained. 

"Then why not people?" Beatriz demanded. "You could bring back all those people who died..." Despite herself, Tora's name leapt into her mind at that possibility. 

"No." Zatanna said firmly. "I cannot bring back the dead." She took a deep breath and tried to explain the concept to them as it had once been explained to her. "When someone dies, their soul passes to another plane of existence. Once the crossing is made, there is no return for the soul. You can reanimate the physical bodies and create simulations of the dead but you cannot replace the soul that has been lost. I will not bring those people back because they won't really be alive. Their souls have already passed on. I am sorry." 

"I am sorry," Beatriz apologised. "I hoped." 

Zatanna nodded in understanding. How many times had she attempted to dabbled in those forbidden incantations and then thought better of it? The mastery of life and death was one of magic's oldest desires. She knew of people who could maintain their bodies for centuries of immortality but no one who had truly returned from the dead. The spell for that power was still elusive to the greatest of conjurers and rightly so. The cycle of nature required a beginning and an end to all things. 

"So you can do it?" Ted asked hopefully. He knew the island would never be the same without its people but at least some part of their world would still remain. 

"Yes I can." Zatanna answered. "And I am certain when it is done, it will get Dreamslayer's attention." 

"Good," Guy replied with a cold smile. "We'll be waiting." 

********** 

Having unanimously decided that the situation with the Extremists could not be left to escalate any further, the Crusaders proceeded to Kooey Kooey Kooey immediately. They made one stop at the Paris branch of Star Labs and borrowed a number of radiation suits. Zatanna could not be expected to perform the spell that would restore Kooey Kooey Kooey to its former state and still maintain a force field to protect them all. While Booster was capable of conducting that task, the shield bubbles he projected did not have the ability to filter in oxygen. Normally, he would circumvent this problem by dropping the shield for a short period of time to replenish his air supply. However, in a nuclear radiated environment, this solution was not possible. 

Once the suits were collected, the group departed immediately for the island. At the moment, the public was still unaware of who was really behind the nuclear destruction of Kooey Kooey Kooey. Catherine had been forced to depart because she had convened a meeting of top level United Nation delegates in order to explain the situation. At the moment, everyone was pointing a finger and one another, unwilling to take responsibility and accusing each other like frightened children. 

"How are you doing babe?" Guy asked Beatriz when they finally had a moment. 

The group was on its way towards the island and everyone was taking the time during the journey to catch their breaths. The past day had been eventful to say the least and the brief interlude was well needed. Sigrid and Booster had picked up Chinese food during their hiatus at Star Labs and now everyone was indulging in a much needed meal. Despite the tension of what lay ahead, the Crusaders were starting to relax a little. 

Beatriz swallowed a mouthful of fried rice and looked up at Guy. There was something in his eyes she could not define and she wondered what was wrong. "I'm okay." Beatriz said cautiously. "How are you?" 

"I've been doing some thinking." He said sitting down in the seat opposite her. The memory of her cry for help was still vivid in his mind. When he had heard her scream, Guy had never been so afraid of anything in his life. The possibility of losing her struck cold terror into his heart the way nothing had been able to since he lost Tora. And there lay the problem. He realised for the first time that he loved Beatriz even if she was not Tora. She would never be but that did not mean the intensity of his feelings for her was any less, just different. 

"Really?" Beatriz did not like the sound of this. In some ways, she felt extremely insecure of her relationship with Guy. Sure, they had a great time together. Their relationship was a powder keg of fireworks and passion and she knew without doubt that she loved him deeply. Except, she always felt that to Guy she was Tora's replacement. Their relationship had been borne out of their mutual love for Tora and that kinship had been the basis of all intimacies since. 

"You know I'm no good with that sensitive stuff." He said clearing his throat. 

"I hadn't noticed." She said with a faint smile. 

Guy gave her a look but continued anyway. "I've been thinking that we got involved because we missed Tora so much and we needed to fill the spaces inside us. It was a good idea to begin with but may be it isn't the best way to keep going." 

"I see." Bea said shortly, trying not to leap to conclusions at where this was heading. 

Her tone of voice immediately put Guy on guard and he started to realise that perhaps she was misreading the entire point of this exercise. Perhaps he should really clear this up quickly before the situation got out of hand. "When I heard you cry out for help, I don't think I've ever been so afraid in my life." It was a difficult admission for him to make but Guy knew it was the time for such things. "I guess I figured out then that you and I are all there is to us. Neither of us will ever forget about Tora because she's a part of us, but she's a part of us that is in the past. We have to move on." Guy paused and took a breath. It was easier facing a planet full of Tormocks than saying was he was about to. In the end, Guy decided to just come out and say it. "I love you Bea. I know I haven't said it before but I do. I feel this way because of who you are not because of Tora." 

Beatriz tried not to let her emotions show so all she managed was a small nod. "I know." She replied. Her voice was almost a whisper. The truth was, she did not know. Not at all. Hearing him say it out loud finally, put her fears to rest finally. 

Guy could tell his words had affected her considerably but Beatriz was too much the hot headed Latino to admit it so he chose not to wait for a response. Instead, he took her face in his hands and kissed her tenderly. When he looked up at her, her eyes were glistening. She was trying very hard not to cry and he loved her for it. 

"I wondered if what you felt for me was real," she managed to say after a while. "Was it just what was left over for Tora or was it really for me." 

"I'm sorry I never made it clearer." Guy replied, regretting that he had waited so long to let his feelings be known. 

"You have now," she smiled. "And that's all that matters." 

"Now," he said with a straight face. "Do you want some sweet and sour chicken?" 

Beatriz could only laugh in response and after a moment, Guy joined her. 

**************** 

"Ah the mysteries of life solved." Donovan mused as he wrestled to pick up a morsel of savoury meat at the bottom of the carton he was holding with chop sticks. 

"What mystery would that be?" Sigrid inquired. 

  
"I never imagined being in the company of super heroes could be so...normal." 

Ted who was at the controls had to turn around at that remark. "Normal? Us?" 

"Yeah," Donovan answered. "Normal. The bad guys are worse of course but no different to any other bad guy I've faced on the force. All of them are making a grab for turf or waiting to blow someone away for revenge. Dreamslayer just does it differently." 

"You know I never thought of it that way." Booster replied considering what the younger man had said. "You are right though." He added. "When we finish up for the day, we go home to what's left of our lives. I gave up trying to have a secret identity because its pointless. I admire Batman and Superman who can do it but its so much work." 

"Tell me about it." Sigrid retorted understanding that situation all too well. It was hard to be taken as Sigrid Nansen when genetics had turned her skin blue and her hair snow white. People could barely imagine there was a real person beneath the persona of Ice Maiden. "Do you know how hard it was to get a job looking like this?" She looked down at herself. "I passed the bar at Star Labs only because scientists weren't squeamish about how I looked. Most people don't even think I'm human." 

"I sympathise," Zatanna spoke to Sigrid as she reached for more fried rice. "Try growing up with a name like Zatanna and then having a father who was a superhero magician. I mean I loved my father but I grew up without having a real home because we were on the road all the time. When he disappeared when I was 18, I didn't know anyone. I never stayed around long enough to have friends nor did I have family. My first real family was the League." 

"It was that way with us too, wasn't it Booster?" Ted mused, remembering those heady days in the infancy of Justice League International. He missed those times with Scott, Tora, Jonn, Guy, Bea and Max. They shared the warmth he never had with his family and when the League came to an end, it felt as if the best part of his life had come to a close. "The League we knew was warmer, more personal. I guess I wasn't too heart broken to be left out of the new League, it just wouldn't feel the same." 

  
Booster said nothing and was glad Beatriz and Guy was sharing a private moment alone because what he was about to say would undoubtedly sadden them. "Justice League International died when we lost Tora. It had been starting to crumble before then but when Tora died, the heart of what we were died too. After that, the family disappeared and what was left was not what I wanted to be apart of." 

"We tried hard to make it work," Sigrid spoke in the defence of the team that remained after Tora's demise. "But we never had that kind of cohesion. People were too shell shocked by Tora's death and then Maxwell Lord. We never regained our balance I think." 

"God I miss Max," Booster said to the others who had not know Max. "He was the most manipulative bastard that ever lived but you always knew deep down inside he was crusader at heart. "He did everything to make the League autonomous, so we would not be subject to anyone. He really believed that we could make the world a better place, even if we showed up red in the balance sheets." 

"He was a remarkable man." Zatanna agreed, knowing of Maxwell Lord's reputation. He was a genius who allowed superheroes to do what they could to help, unencumbered by the trivialities of a society complicated with silly conventions. 

"He sure was." Ted replied. "We floundered without him no matter what anyone might say. Thanks to Max, we had UN sanctioning, which meant we could help the parts of the world that really needed it. We weren't just limited to fighting super villains on American soil, we were a global force. When Superman took over, we should have guessed it was the begining of the end." 

"Come on Ted," Booster said knowing how inflamed Ted could on this subject. "He did die protecting us from Doomsday." 

"Oh really?" Ted put the Bug on auto pilot and turned around to face his companions. "Yes he did and I'm not forgetting it but we fought Doomsday too. Both of us almost died fighting him too. Bea almost lost her powers permanently and did anyone care that Guy and Tora were injured? Does that make us any less because Maxwell Lord was pulling the strings?" 

They could not say no. 

"Max allowed us to be more than just a bunch of superheroes." Ted said softly. "He turned us into a family." 

".engamahC" Zatanna said cryptically. With a sudden sparkle of glitter, a bottle of champagne appeared out of thin air in her hands. She grasped the green glass of the bottle and tilted it towards Sigrid. "If you would be so kind." She smiled at the Ice Maiden. 

"My pleasure." Sigrid smiled and blew a kiss against the smooth surface. Her icy breath immediately chilled the bottle, creating a thin layer of frost against the glass. At the same time, the cork popped loudly and a strong gush of foam surge from its opening. 

"Hey that's pretty sharp." Booster laughed as he reached for some paper cups that that was meant for the bottle of Soder Cola they had purchased with their meal. He handed them out as Guy and Beatriz entered the passenger bay of the Blue Beetle Bug. 

"What's going on?" Guy inquired. 

"Things were becoming entirely too intense around here." Donovan replied. "Zatanna was trying to ease the tension." 

"Champagne huh?" Beatriz laughed. "I could go for that. Give me one of those cups." 

As the champagne settled, Zatanna filled everyone's cup and then announced. "I think we should make a toast." 

"Okay," Sigrid nodded. "To the Crusaders?" She suggested, looking around her companions for alternatives. 

"How about to new beginnings?" Guy said giving Beatriz a wink as he said that. 

"That's good," Ted nodded his approval, "but I liked to make a little addition." He raised his paper cup and declared with a smile. "To new beginnings and to new families." 


	16. Part Sixteen

CHAPTER SIXTEEN: ARENA 

Even though he could not feel it, Donovan Wallace knew the air was hot. It was not the normal heat of the tropics but the kind of warmth generated in the after glow of atomic detonation. As his gaze swept across the barren landscape, it was difficult to picture this place as it once was, when his only basis for comparison was so much devastation. 

No one could speak. 

The brief moment of camaraderie shared by them during the journey here had disappeared into the radiated sand and nothing spoken could articulate the horror of what lay before them. Donovan could only stare. He stared because he was relatively new to the extraordinary life he had stepped into and nothing before that had prepared him for this. From what Donovan understood of Kooey Kooey Kooey, this island has once been a paradise of balmy trees and white sandy beaches. It was home to a race of simple people who lived far away from the eccentricities of twentieth century. 

The land before him was now home to no one. 

The island had been completely flattened. Beneath him, his feet crushed sand that had been fused into glass where he stood. What had once been a lush tropical jungle of tall coconut and palm trees were unruly stumps of black jutting out from the charred earth. He was certain that if he started shifting through the grainy surface of the ground, it would yield the bleached bones of Kooey Kooey Kooey's past residents. Suddenly, he felt insufferably hot inside his suit and wished he could get back to the Bug so he could discard it. 

"Are you okay?" Ted said to him in concern. The young man looked decidedly unsettled by what he was seeing. Ted could hardly blame him. It was unlikely if the new General Glory had experienced anything remotely like this as a policeman. 

"I'm fine." Donovan nodded. "Thank you. Its just a little difficult to deal with first time out." 

"You never really get used to it." Ted answered. "You think your enhanced abilities can help you overcome anything and then when you see something like this, you find out how truly helpless you can be despite all the wonderful things you can do." 

Donovan met his gaze and realised Ted was not speaking hypothetically but from the heart. It made Donovan feel comforted to know that even a veteran was having trouble dealing with what they were now seeing on the island. "This was not your fault Beetle." Donovan replied. He did not know Ted well enough to address him by his real name. "Dreamslayer did this." 

Ted nodded but that did not make him feel any better. 

"General Glory is right Ted," Zatanna placed an arm on his shoulder. "We were powerless to stop this until it was too late." 

Even through the face plate of her suit, he could see the concern in her eyes. She really did care for him. Ted thought to himself. "What do you need from us?" He asked deciding that it was time to get to business. If Zatanna could bring some life back to this island, Ted did not want to waste any more time. They needed to rebuild this place and then lure Dreamslayer here for a final showdown. Dreamslayer had been a thorn in their sides for too long and it was time to extract it once and for all. 

Zatanna took a deep breath. "How many of you have actually been to Kooey Kooey Kooey?" She asked her companions. 

"I have." Ted answered. 

"Me too." Booster replied, trying to keep memories of their ill fated casino resort out of his mind at the same time. 

"I was here." Guy added his voice to the throng. He too was thinking about the casino resort but his memories of it were not the source of embarrassment. Tora had been attacked by a Man of War jelly fish and had it not been for his timely arrival she might have been lost to him even sooner. 

"Don't look at me." Sigrid remarked as Zatanna's gaze moved to her. "I never even knew the place existed until now." 

"I did." Beatriz answered before Zatanna could ask. 

"I know," Ted replied with a grin. "I remember the bikini." 

"We all remembered the bikini." Guy said with a similar smile of mischief. 

"Grow up." Beatriz retorted smacking his shoulder lightly and Zatanna rolled her eyes in resignation. Trust this bunch to find humour in everything, even now. 

"Enough children." Zatanna said sounding older than her years. "I want you to empty your minds." As she said it, she looked up at Ted. "Don't even think about it." 

"What?" He looked at her innocently. 

"Being a smart ass." Guy declared in case he did not know. 

"But it was so perfect." Ted protested. However, he knew this was not the time for humour. Laughter was Ted Kord's defence mechanism and when he was afraid. He tended to become relentless in his timing for levity "I am putting my charming side into neutral." 

"That's one way of putting it." Boosted quipped in response. 

"Enough already with the vaudeville," Zatanna said good naturedly. "I need you people to close your eyes and concentrate. I need you to focus all thought on your memories of Kooey Kooey Kooey. Replay them in your mind if you have to but continue the flow of images. I need this images to focus the shape of the energy." 

Those involved in the exercise closed their eyes obediently as she instructed them. Their memory of the island was all she had to work with and no other thoughts could interfere when the spell came into effect. Zatanna was confident that the heroes could accomplish this quite easily. It required a disciplined mind to be able to do some of the things of which they were capable. Contrary to popular belief it was not easy to learn how to fly or be able to direct a blast of flame to a specific object. These things had to be learnt as a child learns to walk its first steps. These were minds who were used to setting goals for themselves and staying true to purpose. Linking their hands together, their individual memories were siphoned and allowed to flow like a river into a collective consciousness. 

Zatanna did not require physical contact to enter the collective. Her sensory powers were much too advanced for that requirement. However, she did close her eyes as she felt herself slip out of her body and entered the fabric of a more malleable reality... 

********** 

A burst of sunlight flashed in her eyes and Zatanna was forced to squint. She immediately raised her arm to shield the sun from her face. Once the bright spots faded away from her vision, she lowered her arm, now prepared for the sudden change of illumination. The glare of the sun had been so powerful because its light was being refracted from the white sands of the beach. Zatanna's gaze followed the iridescent blue of shoreline meandering into the distance. 

Zatanna dropped to the ground and removed her glove before digging her fingers into the almost powder fine sand. She rubbed the sand into her fingers, marvelling at its unspoiled perfection. This was an island that knew nothing of industry or commerce and thus remained unaffected by the pollution of the nuclear age. She took a deep breath of salt air and allowed it to fill her lungs, enjoying the idyllic paradise for a brief moment. Zatanna wondered how much of this beautiful island was real and not a product of their collective wishful thinking. People tended to exaggerate an object's virtue especially after they lost it. It made no difference to her whether this image was true or not because her powers were untainted by such things. Magic enabled irrelevancies to be burnt away when one invoke its powers. 

She was about to begin when suddenly, she heard someone crying. 

There was not supposed to be anyone here! 

In shock, she spun around and surveyed the landscape. To her surprise, there was a young boy sitting on the beach behind her. She knew with certainty that he had not been there. The child appeared to be an islander and was no more than seven years old, she estimated. He was looking at her with soulful brown eyes and wiping away his tears as she approached. Zatanna walked towards him with caution even though she sensed no malice from the boy, merely his lament. His sobs had diminished into loud sniffles by the time she reached him and he stood up awkwardly to greet her. 

"Are you here to help me?" He asked. 

"Who are you?" Zatanna asked instead of answering her question. When she had resurrected Metropolis, nothing like that had happened. She was still somewhat shocked by his presence and even wondered if this might have been a trick of Dreamslayer. 

"Are you going to help me?" He whined, proving that he could be as evasive as she. 

"I don't know how." Zatanna replied honestly, genuinely perplexed by this occurrence. "Are you hurt?" 

His gaze moved across the beach and into the lush jungle flanking the beach. "Yes, it hurts." He nodded meekly. "My skin and my insides burn." He said rubbing the skin of his thin forearms. As his palm moved over his skin, Zatanna saw blisters and burns rising to the surface. In a moment, she could smell burnt flesh. 

"My god!" She dropped to her knees, trying to help him but not knowing if her magic could work in this place. 

"They're all dead." He descended into a fresh bout of tears. "They're all dead. I'm alone now." 

It was impossible this child could survive the nuclear inferno that had swept across the island. Despite what she knew of sorcery and magic, that fact of science could not be denied. The boy should be dead. "Who are you?" She insisted again, knowing the answer explained everything. 

"They're all dead." He repeated distantly. "I'll be alone again. Like I was alone before. I don't like to be alone." He turned and looked at her. "I was so alone before and then they came and then I wasn't alone any more." 

Zatanna did not understand. "I need to know who you are to help you." She said firmly, trying to pierce the veil of the boy's thoughts so that he could respond to her question. 

"I hurt." He replied. "I burn. The fire from the sky made me burn and now my insides are burned too." 

His words were cryptic. She knew the landscape of Kooey Kooey Kooey was the product of the Crusaders collective consciousness. However, this child was not apart of their memories. Was some other entity manipulating this child? She could not sense duplicity in its being but the agony he spoke of was real. It radiated from him with such force that she was forced to erect a shield to protect her own mind. There was no one on the island besides them and she was capable of determining and alien influence from a great distance. The only way their consciousness could have been invaded was through physical contact and there was no one else with them. Their bodies touched each other and the island beneath their feet. The island beneath their feet.... 

Zatanna eyes widened in realisation. "You're the island?" 

"I burn." He said with renewed intensity. More of his skin was becoming blistered, until the wounds crept beyond his arms and started appearing on his legs and his torso. His hair disappeared, to be replaced by a burnt scalp pocked by ugly red wounds and singed hair follicles. "The others are gone but I'm left burning." 

"You are the island." She declared and the words escaping from her lips made her want to weep too. That the island was this boy was not impossible. People often spoke of a place having character and personality never realising that sometimes it so happened that a place awakened from its sleep to gain consciousness. In the realm of the Dream King where she had recently chanced a visit, there was a place called Fiddler's Green. It was alive as a person might be alive. Like this island was alive. 

When the Crusaders had formed the mental bond that created this image for her, they had unknowingly allowed a fifth mind to join their collective. The island who was wounded and in pain had reached out to them in order to ask for help. It manifested itself as the most symbolic representation it was capable of producing so that Zatanna could understand. 

"I took them wherever they wanted to go," the boy/ island continued." Now they are gone and there will be no voices who speak when you leave." 

Zatanna's heart went out to the waif even though she knew that he was not real. Everything about his physical appearance was an illusion because he was an image for her benefit. "I can help you." She said taking his blistered hand in his. His wounds were deep and he looked up to her full of helpless need. "I will make the pain go away." She whispered. She wondered if the others knew about the island being sentient. It was a question for another time she decided. For the moment, she had more important considerations. 

  
"ytuaeb remrof sti ot dnalsi siht erotseR." She spoke the incantation that would take away the boy's pain. 

A great wind enveloped them as the words left her lips. It encircled them both, blowing sand into the air. The boy wrapped his arms around her. "I'm scared." He said frightened. 

"Don't worry little one." She held him close to her. She could smell his burning skin in her nose despite the sand and wind. "Just hold on to me and it will be over soon." Holding him like he was her own child, Zatanna felt his terrified breath in her ears and his grip tightening around her body. She focused her formidable powers on the image of Kooey Kooey Kooey held in the minds of her friends, reinforced by the desire to heal the child of all his wounds. Both were potent desires within herself and she kept her eyes closed because she did not want to see until it was done. 

********* 

In the real world, Sigrid and Donovan were party to an amazing transformation. While their friends held their ground in a collective trance, the newest members of the Crusaders were very much anchored to the waking world. Despite their unfamiliarity with magic and mysticism in any shape of form, both were aware that this task Zatanna was asked to complete had to run its course, whatever the outcome. The trance that had captured their friends could not be disturbed for that too was an integral part of the process. 

A great wind had rushed up at them with little or now warning, chasing away the clouds that hung over the island with grey intent. However, the wind showed no signs of abating as it circled the island like a loss bird trying to find its bearings. With each gust of its powerful breath, newly formed glass began cracking on the ground. The wind battered down on the charred soil and fused sand relentlessly. As each grain was unearth and washed with the gale, the landscape began changing. 

"My god!" Donovan exclaimed, pointing to the ground in astonishment. "Look!" 

Below their feet, the sands of Kooey Kooey Kooey were slowly turning white and unspoiled as it had once been. Dead stumps that no longer had any chance of life, began sprouting. New growth was forcing its way out of the charred wood, stretching towards the sky against the howl of the wind. Green saplings struggled upward, reaching for the sun as they strengthened and hardened into seasoned trunks that bent gently with the wind. 

  
The forestation travelled on the breath of the wind moving across the landscape. A lush, tropical jungle sprung into existence virtually before their eyes with astounding ease. The winds seemed to carry the spores of life, scattering them into this barren wasteland in order to give it a second chance. 

"I don't believe it!" Sigrid exclaimed, half mad with the euphoria of the moment. "Its beautiful!" She laughed happily. 

"Its more than beautiful!" Donovan joined her in her happiness. "Its life Ice Maiden, its life!" The earth was heaving. The spine of the island, flattened by the atomic blast earlier, rose into mountains that fell quickly to the greening process. Within seconds, Sigrid could see a veil of mist forming in the depths of the jungle. She had no doubt that there was no longer any danger of radiation poisoning. 

Kooey Kooey Kooey was beautiful again. 

********** 

"Thank you Zatanna." The boy/ island spoke pulling herself away from Zatanna. 

Zatanna opened her eyes and saw him standing before her, a smile living wide on his face. There were no signs of injury on any part of him and he was as healthy as he had been when she first happened upon him. Without being present to witness it herself, she knew Kooey Kooey Kooey was restored. She had succeeded. Somehow, it felt sweeter, seeing her success manifested into this boy's happy smile. 

"I was privileged to help." She said with a faint smile. 

"I don't hurt any more." He answered. "You made me well again." He came forward and embraced her hard. There was so much feeling in that one act that Zatanna was touched beyond measure. She did not know why but this moment affected her emotionally, the way nothing had in such a long time. For the first time, since her days with the League had she felt such purpose in what her life could mean to those she aided. Zatanna returned his hug and planted a kiss on his forehead as he drew away again. 

"You must bring the bad man here." The boy stated. 

"You know about him?" Zatanna looked at him with surprise and quickly rose to her feet. 

"Yes," he nodded. "I know of him from you and the others here." 

  
By the others Zatanna assumed he meant Ted and the rest of the Crusaders. "We need to stop him." She answered honestly. "We must do it here because of his arrogance. It will make him angry if he thinks his destruction of you was undone." 

"He made me alone." The boy declared, a hint of fire inside his eyes. "He took the others away." 

"Yes, he did." She nodded softly. "We need to bring him here to end his evil. Do you understand?" 

"Yes," the boy nodded slowly. "I understand. You may bring him here but he will not leave." 

Zatanna looked at him. "We will do what we can." 

"I will make petition to the Green." The boy stated. 

"The Green?" She did not understand. What was the Green?" 

"I will make petition to the Green and he will help us." He said evasively. "The bad man will not leave this island again." 

********* 

"Zee?" She heard Ted's voice in her ears. 

Zatanna opened her eyes and saw herself staring into the concerned face of the Blue Beetle. She also noticed that he was not wearing a radiation suit. 

"Zee are you alright? Come on gorgeous, talk to me." His voice was firm and strong, yet she could see the underlying edge of worry in it. 

"I'm okay," she managed to say as she shook the disorientation out of her head. His hands was on her shoulders still, trying to steady her as she made her return to the waking world. The other members of the Crusaders were standing around her, wearing similar expressions of concern over her welfare. For the second time today, Zatanna was touched by the gesture. 

"You did it Zatanna." Guy Gardner replied smiling widely. His gaze moved over the beach before them and what she saw hardly surprised her, although seeing it did swell her chest with pride. 

"Its so wonderful." Sigrid added. "You guys missed the best of it. General Glory and I got to see it happen. It really was magical." 

"Thanks," Zatanna said, examining the restoration. The island was as pristine as she had seen it inside all their minds. Kooey Kooey Kooey was devoid of life but she was capable of nurturing it. Soon, wildlife would return to this island. Nature often found a way to exploit prime real estate for its charges. In that way at least, nature was not very different from man. 

No one was wearing their radiation suits. No one felt the need for it. The island's rebirth had filled them with a sense of purpose and a determination to see nothing like this happened again. With that in mind, Zatanna remembered that their tasks were far from complete. "We don't have much time," she said quickly, returning to a more serious note. "Guy, I've know how to bring Dreamslayer down but I'll need you to plan the strategy." 

Guy looked at the others before returning his gaze to her. "Tell me what you need and I'll find a way to make it happen." 

It was time to finish this.  


	17. Part Seventeen

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: SHOWDOWN **

Zatanna had no doubt that the telepathic call she had sent out would bring Dreamslayer here quickly, nor did Guy Gardner doubt that he would be alone. Since absorbing the dream essence of the dead in Paris and Kooey Kooey Kooey, the natural abilities of the Gray Man's body would have made Dreamslayer far stronger than ever before. Not forgetting Stone Ridge, whose citizens were expanding the Gray Man's infection to the rest of the state. At least, the situation was containable in the Worgi, where artificial barricades had been erected to quarantine the Teasdale virus. When Dreamslayer arrived, he would undoubtedly have the company of his Extremists companions whom he would have restored to their former state with enhanced strength and abilities. 

As for the Crusaders plan of attack, Guy had their strategy mapped in accordance with Zatanna's requirements. Everyone was given their orders regarding their placements when the Extremists made their appearance. Although none of them had voiced it, the Crusaders were impressed by Guy Gardner's abilities as their new leader, particularly the veterans of the JLI who remembered how Guy had behaved in the past. Guy had always been forceful, which was one of the reasons why Ted and Booster had suggested him for the top spot. However, his aggressive nature had been tempered with wisdom and that was something he never possessed before. Ted and Booster had started to see something of the Green Lantern he might have been had it not been for the injuries of his past. What surprised them most was his willingness to listen to opinions other than his own. The plan he had formulated had the basis of all their input. Although there would always be an element of surprise in this encounter, they were confident that they would be able to defeat the Extremists. 

"Did you manage to get Catherine?" Guy asked Booster as he returned from the Blue Beetle Bug that was hovering safely above the island. 

"Yeah," Booster replied promptly. "I told her that we were confronting the Extremists here and that this area was to be cordon off from all ship traffic." 

"Good," Guy nodded with approval. "That will keep Doctor Diehard and Dreamslayer from using any innocent civilians for target practice." He looked at Booster and noticed the slight grimace running over man's face. Although it was difficult to see the real extent of his injuries under his combat suit, Guy knew they were significant. He could see the bruises and lacerations on Booster's face and wondered how much pain Booster was really hiding. "How are you doing?" 

As if taken back by the question, Booster took a few moments to answer. "I'm alright. Just a little sore." He replied trying to hide the pain. He had broken ribs that still throbbed, deep lacerations on his back that reminded him quite acutely that they were present and more bruises than he knew what to do. However, Booster was adamant that none of this was going to keep him from this fight. 

"You sure about that buddy?" Ted voiced his concern. "You took quite a beating." 

"Look," Booster said starting to become a little irritated. "We've got to stick to the plan and I'm a part of it. I'm not backing out because I've got a few bumps and bruises." 

"We all know you got a little bit more than that Booster," Beatriz started firmly with equal concern. "You almost got yourself killed." 

"I can manage." He said shortly. "Come on Gardner," he turned to Guy for support. "I've been in worse fights." 

"Yeah you have been," Guy nodded. It was his call whether or not he wanted Booster in this confrontation. There was a time when he would have taken all the glory for his own. These days however, Guy knew how to be a team player and he also knew how to be a leader when it was required. "If Booster says he is okay, then we're just going to have his word for it." Guy said conclusively, indicating that this matter was now put to rest. 

  
"Thanks Guy." Booster said gratefully. "I owe you." 

"Just don't get yourself killed." Guy retorted. "I'm not wasting money on a funeral wreath for you." 

"You're all heart." Booster remarked. "And very bit of it granite." 

"As long as you know it." He retorted. "Now back to business. Have we got a handle on Doctor Diehard?" 

"I've got an idea." Ted remarked even though he was still preoccupied with Booster's welfare. 

"Just make sure he doesn't get a chance to bring down any more nukes." Guy warned. "You know what he did last time, not to mention here." 

At that, everyone instinctively looked at the arena they had chosen to wage their final confrontation with the Extremists. The island was whole again but none of them could forget what they had seen just a few short hours ago when this entire area was a wasteland of nuclear destruction. Although the white sands and sparkling blue waters disarmed the seriousness of the situation, the danger to this place could not be denied. Zatanna explained that what she had done to restore it required much power and concentration. She would not look forward to preforming that spell again if Kooey Kooey Kooey fell to the same fate again. 

"Booster, you've got to keep out of sight until Zatanna or Bea gives you the signal." Guy reminded as he ensured everyone was clear on their placing during the battle. This would make Ted and Beatriz a little less concern if Booster was out of the way for most of the fighting. 

"Whatever you say Skipper." Booster answered, pleased that he was still being involved despite the order. 

Guy let out a low growl at the title, giving Booster a dirty look before continuing. "Sigrid, don't waste time with Tracer. Take him down and take him down fast. He may look like a reject from a werewolf film but those claws of his can tear through meta-human flesh." He preferred to call Sigrid by name because he was still unaccustomed to thinking of her as Ice. However, despite that one eccentricity, Guy had come to respect her abilities a great deal. She may not be Tora but she certainly had Ice's spirit. 

"Understood." She nodded quickly, agreeing with his assessment of her chosen opponent. The injuries she had seen on Booster Gold were considerable, even if he was in denial about their effect on him. Sigrid would not underestimate anyone who could cause so much harm to another. 

"General," Guy turned to Donovan Wallace. "You know what to do?" The young man who was the newest member of the superhero community in their group had remained silent for most part, allowing the veterans to plan strategy. However, even if he was a novice, the rest of the group knew that Donovan had natural ability and intelligence that made him hard to beat. 

"I am to take Gorgon out." The General answered. 

"Right." Guy replied. Gorgon had done considerable injury to Sigrid when they battled. While she had proven she could best Gorgon in combat, Guy preferred to even the odds a little by having General Glory face him instead. With the General's super strength and flight ability, Guy was confident that he would be able to dispatch the tentacled villain quickly with little injury to himself. 

Finally Guy turned to Zatanna, "I don't mean to tell you your business with this guy but until you are able to put your spell into effect, let Beatriz take her shots. She can't beat him but she can weaken and unbalance him. That ought to give you and Booster the opening you need." Guy felt genuine concern for Zatanna and a little more than that for Beatriz. He hated letting them face Dreamslayer alone but he had to be on hand to deal with Lord Havok. None of the heroes who radiated any kind of energy could engage Havok without unknowingly recharging the villain's power with their own. Since his powers came from his Vuldarian genetic code, he was in no danger of giving Havok that advantage. He had shown once that Havok was no match for him. 

"I understand." Zatanna replied sensing the emotion behind his warning. Guy counted her as one of their own even though they had only worked together a short time. She was aware of the bonds she was forging with this team and knew that while their camaraderie was new, it was nevertheless a friendship. "Fire and I will give each other plenty of cover." 

"I'll be okay Guy," Beatriz reassured him. "I'm tough. I go out with you remember?" 

Guy offered her an intimate smile before adding gruffly. "Just keep your eyes open and get your pretty butt out of there once Zatanna does her stuff." 

"My butt though pretty, does know how to duck." She agreed. 

While there was still time, Ted took an opportunity to speak to Zatanna. Instinctively, she stepped away from the others so that they could have some privacy. Once this was over, she would have to do some serious thinking about her feelings for him. Zatanna had not been involved in a long time because men found her abilities daunting. There was always a part of them that could not help thinking that perhaps their affections for her were the product of some enchantment and true feeling. Zatanna sensed no such suspicions in Ted Kord. In fact, his emotions were pointedly clear and required no clairvoyance to decipher. It radiated from him in such warm waves that she could not help being affected by it. There was a sweet gentleness about him, hidden deep beneath the humour he wore like a magic shield. It concealed many insecurities he seldom shared with anyone. 

"Are you going to be okay?" He asked, trying not to sound possessive because no real understanding had been exchanged between them. 

"I'm the only one who can do this." Zatanna said confidently. "You know that." 

  
"I do." Ted nodded slowly, "it's just that..." He paused. It was so difficult to come out and say what he really felt without Blue Beetle waiting in the wings to take control. 

  
"I know." She said, saving him the trouble of making his feelings known. Since she was telepathic, it felt unfair to make him go through it. "I know you care Ted and if it makes you feel any better, I do too." 

His eyes seem to light up with that revelation and the smile he produced was simply endearing. "I've never been very good with women you know." 

"Really?" She looked at him mischievously. "I would never have guessed." 

  
"See," he declared gleefully. "I am rubbing off on you." Ted was about to make further comment when suddenly he saw her expression changed. Her eyes darkened and her brow knitted as she met his gaze. "He's coming." She stated. 

"Now?" Ted demanded, forgetting all thoughts of their personal relationship, such at it was. 

"Now." Zatanna confirmed with a quick nod. 

Ted flung around to the others. "Guy!" Ted called out. "Dreamslayer is on his way!" 

*********** 

Only Guy Gardner was standing on the beach when the Extremists arrived. 

A pinprick of light glimmered in mid air when suddenly it expanded into a web of energy that opened a doorway through space and time. Tracer emerged first. He sprung out of the wormhole with the predatory grace of a tiger about to spring onto a helpless victim. He landed on his haunches, muscle rippling through his body as he landed on the sandy beach. Tracer's head turned sharply towards him as a breeze carried Guy's scent to him. A vicious smile stole across his face as claws extended for the fight. 

  
Behind him, Lord Havok simply stepped out of the wormhole as a man might step off a bus. His armour showed none of the damage that had been inflicted during their battle earlier. It gleamed in the sunlight as Lord Havok looked around to survey the situation. Like Tracer, he located Guy almost immediately. Even from a distance, Guy could see his eyes narrow with hatred. Guy had no doubts that Havok wanted a rematch after his defeat in Paris. Gorgon and Doctor Diehard emerged from the portal showing no signs of their battle with Sigrid or Beatriz. As expected, the Extremists had undergone repairs under ministrations of their more empowered comrade. 

  
Dreamslayer was the last one to emerge from the wormhole before it flashed out of existence. The villain took a long look around the island and did not appear happy at the state of the island. Considering that it was he who had reduced it to a nuclear wasteland less than a day ago, Guy could understand Dreamslayer's annoyance even if he did not share any enthusiasm about committing genocide. It would not take them long to get here, Guy thought to himself. Even as the notion passed through his head, he saw the Extremists approach. 

The Extremists covered the area between them quickly and fanned once they reached him. Guy showed no little concern at being surrounded by them. Guy Gardner possessed one virtue that wall always consistent. He did not know the meaning of the word fear. Fear did not exist for him, not after all he had faced in his life. 

"I am impressed." Dreamslayer declared, gesturing to the landscape around him. "Your witch does good work." 

"She's not a witch," Guy said with a comfortable drawl. "She's prefers to be called a magician." 

"Well," Doctor Diehard added with a malicious sneer. "Too bad about the people though or couldn't she conjure them up too?" 

Guy tried not to let the remark effect him and merely shrugged. "You fight the fights you can win." 

"You're not going to win this time." Lord Havok hissed. Judging by the sound of his voice, it was all he could do to keep himself restrained. 

"You want to rumble with me again, pal?" Guy turned to him and offered a derisive smile. "I could use the exercise." 

"I'll tear you apart!" Havok roared viciously. 

"Where are the others Tracer?" Dreamslayer asked, knowing that his companion was able to pick up the scent of any other warm body in the immediate vicinity. Tracer's range was extensive, he could tell if there was anyone else on the island. 

"I can't smell them." Tracer replied annoyed that he could not scent out prey. Instinct told him that this hero would not be standing out in the open all alone. Against the five of them, it was tactically suicide. However, the man before them was confident and without fear. Usually, he could sense when prey was afraid but he could detect nothing of the sort from the superhero called Warrior. 

  
So he is a brave son of a bitch, for dead meat. Tracer thought. 

"They're here and this is an obvious trap." Dreamslayer stated without question. "Where are they Gardner?" 

"Around." Guy replied, indicating that was all he was willing to say. 

"Whatever your ineffectual plan is, I guarantee you it will fail." Dreamslayer continued. "You've never been able to beat me without the sorceress and she's dead." 

"You never know until you try." Guy replied, sensing that Dreamslayer was no good with answered questions. The man did not like surprises as he disliked not knowing why Guy had lured him here if it was not to fight. 

"Maybe your screams will bring them out." The huge and obese Gorgon taunted, the tentacles of his head moving around like uncoiled serpents. His eyes were hidden behind dark sunglasses but Guy had no misgivings that the man was any different from his blood thirsty companions. 

"It will take a thinner man than you to do it, fat boy." Guy retorted. He could see them seething with rage at their earlier defeat, even Lord Havok who was know for his ruthlessly calm behaviour was enraged to the point of frenzy. Only Dreamslayer maintained any control over his emotions, superior in the notion that he could easily defeat Guy if he wished. 

"I'm going bust you up good!" Gorgon shouted, spittle flying from his mouth. 

"Enough of this," Dreamslayer glared at Guy. "My friends need to taste blood Gardner, I'm afraid in the absence of your friends, you will have to do." 

Guy did not need to hear any more. Without warning, he spun around and started running. Dreamslayer watched him race across the sandy beach. He appeared to be heading towards an outcrop of rock in the near distance. "How quaint," he said to Lord Havok. "He's allowing us a chase." 

"He's not going to get far on foot." Lord Havok noted. 

  
"Then go get him." Dreamslayer ordered. 

********** 

Guy did not know if they were following him and honestly, he was about to stop and look. He did not intend to let any of the Crusaders do something he was not prepared to do himself, thus he had decided to be the bait that separated the Extremists from Dreamslayer. He knew Dreamslayer would remain behind because he had his lapped dogs to do the menial work, which involved capturing him dead or alive, which ever came first. Guy could hear Tracer's approaching voice in his ears, taunting with all sorts of pain when they caught up with him. 

  
Dream on creep, Guy thought to himself as he leapt onto the outcrop of rock and started climbing up. An explosion erupted next to him, impacting on stone and sending jagged shards at him. Guy did not need to look over his shoulder to know that the blast had originated from Lord Havok's arsenal in an effort to slow him down. Although sharp pieces of rock bit into his skin, Guy continued over the rock and jumped to the sand on the other side. His feet gave way under him as he landed. Guy rolled with the fall and was on his knees and running again in seconds. 

  
Beyond the outcrop was the face of a cliff wall on the other side of the island. At high tide, much of this inlet would be submerged underwater. However at low tide, it revealed a narrow cleft that had been carved out from years of erosion and hidden by the outcrop of rock. As Guy heard another blast discharge behind him, he jumped out of the way as the blast impacted on the ground behind him, raining sand around his ears. 

"We're coming to get you!" He heard Tracer cry after him. 

"Like hell you are." Guy said under his breath as he stopped running and turned around and saw that they were almost on top of him. A few more minutes and they would have caught up to him. 

"Now!" He shouted through the open channel of his signal device. 

******** 

If he had not been poised for an attack of some sort, the column of green flame that came shooting out of the sky could have incinerated his physical body on the spot. Dreamslayer jumped out of the way just as the flames reached him. As he fell, he heard the loud woosh of sand being fused into glass by tremendous heat. Dreamslayer rolled across the ground, his back covered in sand as he scrambled to get back on his feet. The attack on his physical form surprised him because he had believed these costume buffoons would have learned by now that he was much too powerful for such measures. 

He looked up and saw the woman called Fire, making a pass to send more flames in his direction. A part of him was enraged by the audacity of her to dare to harm his body in such a way. Even if she was a manifestation of fire, he was going to destroy her. Dreamslayer flung a bolt of mystical energy at her but she seemed ready for the attack. Beatriz moved out of the way as the bolt flew past her. 

"You're agile." Dreamslayer declared. "But you're no match for me and you know it." He sent another blast of energy at her that she carefully avoided again. 

Beatriz was at home in the sky and after years of flying, she knew how to avoid such blasts even if she knew she could not do this indefinitely. At some point Dreamslayer would lash out and she did not know if she could handle the power of his attack when that happened. For the moment, Booster and Zatanna were staying out of sight as planned by Guy. The object here was to disorientate Dreamslayer before Zatanna and Booster could act. 

"Let's see you prove it." She sent another blast of fire at him. 

  
This time he was ready for her. An invisible shield sprang up to protect him and the flames bounced harmlessly off the surface, carried away by a breeze that rendered it impotent. 

"Your move." He smiled through the shimmering heat of the air around him. 

Beatriz knew then she could not defeat him but she was going to give him a fight he was never going to forget. She poured more flames around him, encircling him and his shield in a wall of fire that send columns of dark smoke rising into the air. Dreamslayer remained behind his protection unperturbed but unable to attack because it required lowering his shield to do so. Despite his awesome powers, he was alive only because he possessed a body through which he could function. Without it, he was a simply a disembodied spirit with no way to effect the physical world. 

At all costs, the body of the Gray Man had to be protected. 

"Your tire me with your impertinence!" Dreamslayer roared and exhaled loudly as if letting out a held breath as he vented the full measure of his formidable powers. The shield around him exploded outward, sending waves of energy that stole the air around the flames snuffing them out completely. 

Beatriz had one moment of clarity in which to react before the wave of energy reached her but it was moment to late. The wave hit her as if she had flown into a brick wall at top speed. It knocked the wind out of her as she was thrown backwards. The pain that wracked her body robbed her of her ability to concentrate and she lost flight. The last thing she saw as she fell from the air in spiral descent was the sea rushing up to meet her. 

Dreamslayer watched her fall into the water with a loud splash, breathing hard. Despite her ineffectual attack, she had caused him to expend a large amount of energy. Walking towards the shore, he decided she would die for that insult. Around him, wisps of green flame were struggling to remain alight on the sandy ground with little success. He could see the woman rising to the surface after she had made her initial impact. 

Suddenly, he slammed into an invisible wall in front of him. What outrage was this? Dreamslayer thought furiously as he placed his hands in front of him and found that there was an invisible barrier before him. Allowing his hands to move over the unseen surface, he realised that he was trapped inside a force field of some kind. It possessed almost as much strength as the one he had erected to protect himself from Fire. Suddenly a voice penetrated through the anger of his inner thoughts. 

"Welcome to the end Dreamslayer." Zatanna's voice said coldly. 

********** 

The Blue Beetle was the first one to emerge from the cleft, followed by General Glory and Ice. Their objective was simple, to separate the Extremists from Dreamslayer at all costs. Guy had gambled on the villain considering himself too good to give chase to what seemed to be obviously a trap. He counted on Dreamslayer being prepared for an attack by Zatanna, not Beatriz. However, in order to make any of it work, he had to lure the other Extremists so that Zatanna could put her part of the plan into action without interference. 

"Guy, are you okay?" Ted called out to ask as he flew overhead. 

"Just peachy!" Guy shouted back as Ted raced towards Doctor Diehard, like a blue projectile. 

While sadism and brutality could be mimicked to near perfection, it required more sophistication than any computer is capable, to produce true intelligence. The original Extremists were a group of blood thirsty murderers but their success had been attributed to their intelligence. The replicants who now lived their lives did so only because of programming. Yet programming was simply not enough to make these facsimiles completely identical to their flesh and blood counterparts. It had been easy to lead them into a trap because their programing had been designed for them to obey their baser instincts. The Extremists were known for their savagery and their designers had used this trait as the blue print for their creation. Intelligence had not been a high priority. 

Doctor Diehard was no sooner able to conceive that he and his companions had been lead into a well-orchestrated net before he was dragged into the air. He looked up frantically as the beach became distant below him and saw the Blue Beetle keeping him airborne by his dark cape. 

On the ground, the others wasted no time in deciding whether or not their comrade required assistance. Tracer snarled viciously at Guy, baring his teeth in malignant rage. His body contracted like a spring, preparing to launch when he heard Lord Havoc shout in unmistakable warning. "He's mine!" 

"Come on." Guy narrowed his eyes and taunted as the armour clad villain approached him slowly. This would be a bare knuckled, blood fisted battle to the death, Guy realised. The idea of such down and dirty brawl sent his blood boiling, answering the call of some Vuldarian thirst he never seemed able to quench. Fortunately for once, he was not held back by notions of morality. Lord Havoc, the man was dead. This creation before him was without a soul and without flesh. 

"I'm going to tear out your heart before I'm through." Lord Havoc said through clenched teeth. "Nobody beats me, nobody!" 

"I did." Guy retorted as they circled each other, like two titans about to wage war over the earth. "Give me what you got Havoc," he glared at the icy cold eyes staring at him through the slits of armour. "Give me hell and watch me eat it, tin man" 

  
Once again, Havoc did not like being reminded that he was a facsimile of the original. His entire personality program hinged on his ego and his knowing that he was Lord Havoc, leader of the Extremists. "I am Lord Havoc!" He screamed almost in protest as he sprang towards Guy firing all weapons on his body armour. Enormous bolts of power rippled at Guy who quickly morphed his body into something more formidable than flesh. His skin began to transmute. Molecules began shifting and altering, turning soft tissue into high density material impervious to nothing short of a complete anti-matter detonation. In the blink of an eye, Guy's body had transformed into thick Vuldarian battle armour. The blast impacted against his body hard but Guy managed to remain on his feet. The power of the weapon had increased tremendously and Guy was forced to dig his heels into the keep standing. 

"Try harder." He sneered once the barrage has stopped and Havoc paused to reload. Guy started forward during the interval, his arms morphing into weapons as he advanced. Judging from the strength of Havok's attack, Guy had been correct in assuming Dreamslayer would have enhanced his powers after their defeat earlier. 

Lord Havoc raised his arms to fire again not allowing Guy to close the distance between them. His other companions were having battles of their own to contend with and the Extremist did not intend to endure another humiliating defeat. "I'm going to kill you hero." He said with cold hatred, the memory of their previous encounter gnawing away at him. 

"Better than you have tried pal." Guy said as he hands turned into gun barrels and two columns of incendiary fire surged forward. 

Havoc jumped out of the way without hesitation. Even with his armour, the Extremist was agile. He landed in the oncoming rush of waves against the shore line. Guy immediately resumed his attack, sending another jet of fire at the villain. Havoc released his weapons through the fire. Some of its artillery impacted on Guy's body but it was not enough to stop the former Green Lantern by any means. Instead Guy ran forward and brought him down with a full body tackle. Both men landed into the water with a loud splash. 

  
Knowing the risks to engage his opponent in a physical combat, Havoc flipped Guy over his head and scrambled to his feet. Guy recovered quickly and did not allow Havoc the chance to fire again. He threw a focused kick that connected in the centre of the villain's chest. Havoc staggered from the blow but still remained standing. Guy refused to allow him the opportunity to take a breath, dropping down and then bringing the Extremist down with an effective leg sweep. Havoc hit the water hard, his entire body impacting with a loud splash. Guy rose to his feet and moved in for the kill. 

However, Lord Havoc was far from done. 

As Guy approached, the replicant sat up abruptly and discharged all weapons in his armour's arsenal. The following blast sent Guy flying backwards through the air. He hit neck depth water with a tremendous splash. Even with his Vuldarian protection, Guy felt his body ache with pain as he surfaced. He emerged just in time to see Havoc rushing towards him preparing to resume his attack. 

  
Time to put this creep out of commission, Guy thought to himself. 

As Havoc fired again, Guy dropped beneath the surface of the water. The blast impacted harmlessly against the waves, sending a spray of froth and salt into the air. Almost frenzied by his rage, Lord Havoc continued firing, releasing multiple energy bolts in the charged sea. Sea water began to bubble from the heat of the energy of his weapons, until steam rose from the frothing ocean surface. He was almost beyond reason. The need for vengeance had completely obliterated the calm deliberation the original Lord Havoc was said to possess. Beads of moisture began to roll down his armour as water condensed on its flawless finish. Yet despite all his rage, Havoc saw no signs of blood or a body. Until he saw Gardner dead with his own eyes, he could not be sure of anything. 

Only when the internal systems of his amour indicate that he was pushing it beyond its limits, did Lord Havok finally stopped firing. Inwardly, he knew he was wasting precious energy in this exercise when he had yet to see any evidence of his attacks producing a victory. He stood breathing hard, allowing the swell of rage inside him to be still. Around him, the ocean showed similar wisdom. The water stopped frothing. After a while, the foam was broken up the rhythmic currents of oceanic waves, snaking bath and forth in a see saw approach to the shore. He was still standing in waist deep water and knew he should withdraw to dry land. While his suit was moisture protected, the high salinity content of sea water could effect its electronics. However, he could not rest easy. He did not for one moment believe that he had killed Gardner. 

If not, where was the bastard? 

He would ponder that question when he was out of the water, Lord Havok decided. Glancing at the beach, he saw his companions engaged in combat with the rest of the Gardner entourage. Tracer had disappeared into the jungle and the female who was fighting him, had chosen foolishly to follow. Behind his mask, Havok allowed himself a wicked smile. She would soon learn better. On the far side of the beach, it appeared as if the good Doctor did require assistance. The new improved Blue Beetle was launching a formidable attack as was the hero called General Glory, who at the moment was soaring into the air, dragging Gorgon with him. 

Suddenly, he heard a ripple behind him and turned sharply around just in time to see something shiny breaking the surface of the water. It emerged slowly, rising from the depths as a new born god might have done in ancient mythology. Every inch of it gleamed in the sunlight. Its brilliance enhanced by the water running down its metallic limbs. For a moment, Lord Havok wondered if this was some illusion until the silvery head rose to meet his eyes and he found himself staring into Gardner's green eyes. 

Guy Gardner, Warrior waded out of the water. His body having taken on the consistency of liquid metal seemed fluid as he approached. Havok could see ripples and tiny waves where there should have been muscle and sinew. There was a moment of clarity as both men faced each other and knew inexplicably without clairvoyance or foresight that this time would be last. Time slowed to a crawl as Havok raised his weapons to fire, not caring whether he was pushing his suit to its limits or not. The Vuldarian's body morphed again and this time it surged forward like elastic, crossing the distance between himself and the enemy. 

The full volume of Guy's substance slammed into Havok as if the elastic band had been pulled and released. Havok managed an angry cry as he fell backward, feeling the viscosity of Guy's flesh ooze into the eye slits of his armour. Once penetrated, he felt it harden and suddenly there were fingers against his cheek. He clamped his eyes shut and uttered a guttural scream of rage as those fingers pulled back. 

The armour containing Lord Havok's skull snapped in half. Guy stood above the decapitated body of the former Extremist, with pieces in both hands. Each fragment sparkled with residual energy and spat fiery embers in all directions. The designers had no knowledge of the man beneath the armour and saw no reason to create him inside it. The eyes that had stared at Guy with so much hatred were the only things that had been recreated. Mitch Wacky's creations had been about illusion. In this case, the illusion even deceived itself. 

Wires and conduits spat synthetic fluid and Guy looked down at the remnants of Lord Havok's head in his hands. The body twitched spasmodically, trying to re-route to other systems in order to keep functioning. Guy did not know whether or not it would work, however he did not want to wait around to find out. He tossed the pieces aside, taking a moment to ensure that they sank to the bottom of the sea. They may a slight break in water before disappearing beneath the waves. He morphed his two sharp metal claws and dug them into the chest cavity of the headless replicant. When he pulled back, he heard the screeching sound of metal tearing as the body of Lord Havok was eviscerated. 

With that, the replicant finally stopped moving and Guy Gardner left Lord Havok to the sea. 


	18. Part Eighteen

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN - THE CORINTHIAN 

"Was that little flight meant to scare me?" Doctor Diehard sneered, after picking himself off the sand where the Blue Beetle had unceremoniously dumped him. He was still dusting fine grains of white sand from his dark clothes when he realised that his comrades were on the far side of the beach. 

Of the Extremists, Ted Kord aka the Blue Beetle, was aware that Doctor Diehard was potentially the most dangerous of the villains. With his powers of magnetic manipulation, Diehard was once able to hold the planet to ransom by keeping an arsenal of nuclear warheads poised in the atmosphere. No doubt, this was probably how he had levelled Kooey Kooey Kooey only yesterday. Ted had no intention of allowing him to use such dangerous tactics again. 

"I don't know," Ted declared landing on the sand in front of him. "Do you scare easily or are you only a big man only when you're armed with missiles?" At that, Ted leapt into the air and flew at him with the speed of a bullet. Diehard had neither time to react or scream as he felt fists slam into his stomach with such force that he was propelled backwards. The Extremists was flung into face of cliff wall, causing fissures to appear in the rock from the impact. 

Ted did not give Doctor Diehard time to recover and he had plenty of anger left to continue his attack. All he had to do was remember the people of Kooey Kooey Kooey and how this animal had murdered them in a nuclear fireball. He made another pass and slammed a knuckled fist into the reeling man's jaw. As he did so, he could see the fibrous covering that made up Diehard's skin beginning to flake from his punches. 

"Nothing to say?" Ted asked as moved in for the kill. "You seem to be a real smart ass back at the Museum or is that just when you're not murdering innocent people?" A slow rising bubble of rage was building up inside Ted Kord. Faces flashed past him with each blow struck against this dimensional monster. Faces flashed before him, faces belonging to friends he cared deeply and for whom he had been powerless to help when they needed him most. 

  
Diehard's narrowed his eyes and looked up just as Ted was to throw another punch at him. "Its more than you were able to do." He managed a derisive smile even though his face looked mangled. "I'll bet you'll be up nights forever, insect." He croaked a taunting laugh. "You'll never be alone in bed again although I'm sure you'll have some issues about failure." 

"You bastard!" Ted shouted and flew at Doctor Diehard, his rage getting the better of him. "I'll see you in hell." 

"You first." Diehard grinned and suddenly, Ted noticed a shadow looming overhead. He looked over his shoulder just in time to see the Blue Beetle Bug approaching him at top speed. For a moment, it did not register what his former trademark transport was doing here when he had left it on autopilot on the other side of the island. It took a second for him to realise that it was moving erratically and none of the engines were firing. A sidelong glance told him that Diehard had jumped to safety as the craft sped towards him. 

There was barely any time to get clear as the Bug came rushing at him like a locomotive possessed. Ted Kord managed one thought before the craft slammed him into the wall and exploded into a thousand fragments. 

_Looks like I'm going to find out just how invulnerable I really am._

****** 

  
Doctor Diehard dropped to the sand just before the explosion up ahead. The roar of the eruption almost deafened him. The Extremist who possessed no extraordinary method of transport, barely managed to get clear before huge flaming debris from the Blue Beetle's vessel came raining down around his ears. As he heard the momentous crash behind him, he jumped clear more out of instinct than any real belief that he could get clear. He rolled across the sand and lay flat on his back for a few seconds as he regained his breath. 

After allowing himself a few seconds to gain some equilibrium, he scrambled to his feet and faced the wreckage of the Blue Beetle Bug. It destruction was impressive. The main body had remained intact although it was almost totally consumed by the fire. Metal fragments of what used to be its legs were scattered in close proximity to the crash. There was flaming debris covering the sandy beach like a blanket of fire. A dark column of smoke was rising swiftly into the afternoon sky, almost as a eulogy to the craft and its former master. 

  
"One down," Doctor Diehard said with a triumphant smile. "Any many more to go." Reaching for his jaw, he rubbed it gently where the Blue Beetle had hit him. That insect had a punch on him all right, the Doctor mused. He squinted at the distance and tried to spot his comrades who were engaged in battles of his own. He could see Havok's armour shining in the sun but could not tell whether the leader of the Extremist was winning or losing his particular confrontation. 

Maybe I'll just drop a bomb on Gardner's head. The visual image made him chuckled. 

Suddenly, he heard a creak of metal and the Doctor swung around quickly. His eyes widened as he saw a piece of wreckage shift uncomfortably before a figure climbed out of the fire. Doctor Diehard swore under his breath. What did it take to kill these bastards? He quickly turned his attention to the other debris and immediately manipulated the magnetic field. The pieces began rising from the beach and started flying towards the rising form of the Blue Beetle. Without warning, the Blue Beetle lashed out and bolts of electrical energy coursed through him. It flashed out of thin air like lightning and racked his body in such intense pain that Diehard could do nothing but scream. He dropped to his knees as he saw the hero approach slowly. 

"You gotta do better than that to do me in." Ted said gasping as he strode towards the fallen Extremists. His arm was bleeding through the tear in his uniform and the blue material was quickly becoming soaked, taking on a purple hue. Despite the cuts and bruises, he was still alive, however. Alive and well. Talk about taking the acid test, Ted thought to himself. He now wished he had paid more attention when Guy had been talking about discovering the limits to his powers. At least he now knew for certain just how formidable he could be once he had more experience with these new abilities. 

"I'll kill you for this!" Diehard hissed angrily even though he was still on his knees. Crackles of electricity were still sparking across his body. As far as androids go, the Extremists had to be recognised as the apex of the art. Nothing created in this dimension or the next could rival the sophistication of the Extremist replicants. However, when one really looked at it, they were piles of circuits and chips encased in slick packaging. 

Another heave of metal sounded behind him although Ted did not react to the sound. He assumed correctly that the Doctor would attempt one last retaliatory strike before the end. Facing Diehard, Ted shook his head slowly. "I will die when I am ready," he said with a look of pity. "But not today." At that, he released a further barrage of lightning bolts, knowing that it would finish Doctor Diehard completely. 

The energy struck him violently, creating flashes of blue as it struck his metallic body. Doctor Diehard spasmed as if he were a marionette belonging to clumsy puppeteer. Ted tried to remain dispassionate as he saw the man jerk about in agony as tendrils of electricity did their worst to all the systems in his body. Ted reminded himself more than once as he saw Diehard perform his final dance of death, that this was not a man but a machine. Suddenly, flames shot out of Diehard's mouth as the electrics inside of him sounded their death knell. Immediately, the skin around his face began to melt, running thick rivulets of rubber down his neck. His eye balls shrivelled up as the heat warped its shape to nothing more than white mush. 

The whole scene was quite stomach turning, even if Doctor Diehard had been an android. The Doctor collapsed on the ground, his head now completely consumed by fire. Any features on his face were completely destroyed as the rubber melted away. As the plastics layer beneath the rubber began to deteriorate, Ted could see a glint of metal appear though the fissures. Finally, Ted turned away from the scene. He looked up at the sky and saw dark clouds rolling into place above the island. They needed the rain, he decided. The island needed to be washed clean from all that was going to be done today. 

He walked to the wreckage of the Blue Beetle Bug and felt a stab of pain at its destruction. For years, it had served him faithfully on countless adventures. He knew he would have little trouble rebuilding the craft. These days he was financially capable of doing so. However, it appeared that none of the wreckage here was salvageable. A new vessel would not be quite the same as this faithful companion. Sure, a new Beetle Bug could be rebuilt but it would never replace this one. 

"Oh Baby," Ted kneeled down to pick up a fragment of metal. "I really messed you up didn't I?" He sighed. "If its any consolation," he looked over his shoulder at the unmoving of Doctor Diehard, whose face now seemed like a featureless mannequin. "I got him." He said facing the wreckage. "I got the son of a bitch." 

******* 

When he ran into jungle, Sigrid questioned the wisdom of following him. Nevertheless, the moment of caution was wiped away by the desire to catch her prey and so she maintained pursuit of the Extremist Tracer. Before committing herself to be consumed by the thick tropical growth, Sigrid had not noticed the dark cumulous clouds forming in the sky above. Thus, it took only about ten minutes before the normal shade of the tall palm trees inside the jungle to become dark and foreboding. Although Zatanna had restored the island back to its original glory, she could not bring back its former residents, whether they are humans, animals or insects. Without them, the jungle was strangely quiet except for the sounds of her footsteps against the soft earth. 

This was his environment, Sigrid told herself with annoyance. Tracer had led her here for a good reason and she was aware of the trap that she had placed herself within. Looking around the overhanging vines and leafy vegetation, Sigrid proceeded cautiously. She realised that he had the advantage here because this was a hunter's realm, neither did she doubt that he was watching her even now. 

Sigrid slowed her breathing, becoming accustomed to the rhythm of her own heart to gauge her senses. Straining her ears, she listened to every sound, no matter how minute in order to find Tracer before he found her. She moved through the few shrubs that had managed to grow in a rare pocket of sunlight that penetrated the leafy canopy above. All the while, she kept her eyes trained on the thick branches of the trees surrounding her in all directions. 

Sigrid kept in mind what Guy said about taking him down quickly and realised that he had made the warning for her own good. After seeing how badly he had injured Booster Gold, Sigrid chose not to take that warning lightly. She kept advancing deeper into the tropical forest, brushing away overhanging vines and small branches that seemed to block every path she chose to travel. Despite herself, she could not dispel this feeling of growing apprehension that Tracer was about to strike. 

Suddenly, she heard running water in the nearby distance. Of course it would make sense that there was a source of fresh water on the island. How else would the villagers survive? She wondered if it was a river of merely a small pool and how far away it was from here. Unable to find the Extremists, Sigrid was starting to become uneasy about the man's absence. 

From the corner of her eye, Sigrid saw a flurry of movement. It ran across the branches, dislodging leaves in its wake. She had just enough time to turn around when it launched itself at her. Tracer's body slammed her in full force to the ground. Sigrid fell backwards, her feet practically yanked from under her feet. She hit her head against the ground and even if the soil was soft, it nevertheless hurt. 

He moved like a frenzied animal. His limbs were blurred movements of claws and hands. Sigrid barely had time to register the pain as sharp claws slashed at her arms and her neck in a series of lightning quick attacks. She recovered long enough to flip him over her shoulder and scrambled to her knees as she saw him land a short distance away. Blood was starting to soak the sling where his razor sharp nails had scratched her. Sigrid prepared herself to freeze this savage villain into submission when he came at her again but instead of attacking, he fled into the jungle. 

"Come back here, you coward!" She shouted angrily. 

"I'm not stupid enough to let you take me into an ice block babe." He returned as he disappeared into the foliage. 

  
Refusing to allow him another escape, Sigrid bolted after him, not concerning herself with the lacerations or the pain in her broken arm. With adrenaline pumping through her body at full flow, she leapt over the small shrubs and fallen trees in her way, determined to keep him in sight. Meanwhile, she became aware that the sound of running water had started to get louder, until it became a low rumble. 

She broke through the vegetation and found the soil underfoot had thinned into hard shale and rock. None of this gave her concern until she saw that she was nearing the edge of a small cliff. Sigrid came to an abrupt halt and looked across the chasm to see the plunge pool of a river below her. The river she had wondered about was on the other side and it culminated into a cascade of white foam that thundered into the crystal blue pool. It was truly beautiful, Sigrid thought momentarily. 

"Pretty isn't it?" Tracer's voice said behind her. "Why don't you take a swim?" 

Sigrid swung around just in time to see him shove her over the edge. She let out a short scream as she fell but managed one small act before she fell too far down. Concentrating hard and ignoring the fear of the fall, she sent a column of ice at Tracer. Sigrid saw him gloating over her as she descended, until he realised that the ice was coming for him. As unexpectedly as she had been pushed over the cliff, Tracer was ensnared by ice column with similar surprise. It caught him like a frog catching a fly. The weight of the ice dragged him over the edge and he was helplessly caught as he went over as well. 

Sigrid hit the water at full impact, feeling the pain of an uneasy landing flare over her entire body. Fortunately, it was deeper than it looked for the depth of the pool was able to protect her from any serious injury. Sigrid immediately swam out of the way as Tracer and the ice column came crashing down shortly after her own landing. Realising that she had the chance to bring this situation to and end, Sigrid started swimming towards the edge of the pool. Her body was aching but she managed to reach the soil embankment in a matter of seconds, even though she trashed through the water like a cumbersome child. Pulling herself on to dry land, she saw Tracer smashing through the ice around him. Fragments of quickly thawing ice disappeared under the water as he broke free. 

"I'm going to tear your to pieces." He snarled as he started towards her. 

"Really?" Sigrid replied over the sound of rushing water in the distance. "I think you've forgotten where you are." 

The rage in his eyes lifted like a veil of mist and comprehension flooded into him. He made a desperate race for ground but it was too late. Sigrid lowered her hand into the water, breaking the surface long enough to get her fingertips wet. Glaring at him with eyes narrowed, she allowed herself a faint smile as the water hardened under her fingers. The ice extended outward, like an expanding ripple of water. Tracer's efforts to reach the shore became panicked. He trashed about wildly, like a fish on a deck of a boat. When it became apparent that he would not outrun the wave of ice threatening to capture him, he paused to make one final show of defiance. 

  
"This ain't over!" He shouted as he saw the ice coming for him. He could start to feel the sudden drop in water temperature and knew that he had only seconds left. "I'll rip your heart out bitch, I promise you that!" 

The ferocity in his voice convinced her that he would make good on that threat if he was given the opportunity. "You're done, Tracer." Sigrid said with just as much defiance. "You're not going to do anything." She watched his face turn into a mask of fear as the ice reached him. His body stiffened as the his body started to freeze, the process hastened by the fact that he was soaking wet. Tracer's eyes widened in terror as the cold crawled up his chest. He let out a scream that never escaped the sudden blockage of ice down his throat. 

For a brief moment, he was a living sculpture of ice in the middle of the frozen pool. She supposed it was the only time he could be considered to be a work of art. However, it was only a temporary measure because ice in the tropics was not a permanent solution. Fortunately, Tracer was not human and so she had a great deal of latitude in her dealing with him. Concentrating harder, the ice began to crack as she poured more energy into freezing its molecules. Fissures began to appear although it was still solid enough to remain intact. 

Tracer's frozen form however, did not weather the increase cold with similar success. Cracks began to appear on the sculpture of his form as the temperature became super cold. In a matter of moments, the molecules holding his shape together would turn brittle. His body began to tremble from the accelerated freezing process until finally, in the climax of the process, it shattered. Chunks of ice flew outward in all directions along with frozen pieces of the Extremist's destroyed body. 

Sigrid rose to her feet wishing she did not have to be so extreme. However the savagery of her opponent could not be underestimated. Now that the threat was momentarily over, she became aware of her injuries. Although the scratches on her neck had stopped bleeding, they still ached painfully. Her broken armed throbbed uncomfortably and she made a mental note to see a doctor when they returned to civilisation. She hoped the rest of the Crusaders had fared better than she had. 

Sigrid did not relish having to face the rest of the Extremists alone. 

************* 

"How dare you?" Dreamslayer screamed in indignant rage. His hands were pressed up against the invisible barrier. Although he possessed more than enough power to escape it, he was more curious as to the reason for this feeble attempt at entrapment. Surely, the witch knew that he was far too powerful to be contained in such a limited fashion. He looked outside the barrier into the beach and saw no one. In the distance, however, he spied the unconscious form of Fire, being slowly dragged in by the tide to the shore. Obviously, she was in no condition to have produced this contingency. Raising his eyes to the sky, he saw a figure clad in blue and gold and realised who was generating this force field. 

"Didn't you learn you lesson the last time Booster Gold?" Dreamslayer shouted at him. "You are no match for me or the Extremists Booster and you cannot seriously think you can keep me in here, do you?" He glared at Booster with utter scorn. 

"Probably not," Booster answered, ignoring the man's attempts to provoke him. Instead, he kept his mind focused on maintaining the shield at all costs for as long as possible. "But keeping you in was never the plan." Booster added with a hint of satisfaction, letting Dreamslayer known that he was not as smart as he believed. 

In a cloud of grey smoke, Zatanna materialised on the beach before the shield. When the cloud of grey had diminished, she stood before Dreamslayer fearlessly, her dark hair blowing in the wind. For a moment, she looked every bit the sorceress that she was. Calmly, she looked into Dreamslayer's eyes and spoke with cold hatred. "I told you this was far from over Dreamslayer." 

"You think you can't take me on?" Dreamslayer demanded arrogantly. "Your pathetic attempts have done little to slow me down. You weren't enough of a bother to be mildly entertaining. You and your little friends have been nothing short of disappointing." 

Zatanna allowed herself a faint smile. All his posturing seemed to indicate that he was worried about what she had up her sleeve. While he was right at declaring that she was no match for his powers, he was nonetheless fearful of what he did not know and he suspected that there was method in her madness. "When you took the body of the Gray Man, did it ever occur to you that there were other forces interested in how it conduct itself?" 

Dreamslayer's eyes narrowed. "Don't try and bluff me, witch." He said confidently. "I may not dabble in the mystics but even I know that if the Lords of Order haven't intervened by now, they aren't likely too. You overestimate their concern for the welfare of your pathetic lives." 

His words were intended to sting but had no such effects on her. "You're right," Zatanna retorted. "You're not a mystic and so you are unaware that there are many forces that exist, other than the Lords of Order." She paced the ground around the barrier, like a predator eyeing a helpless prey. "The universe is more than your perception of it and when you decide to toy with the supernatural, beware of the consequences." 

"You are frightening me." He sneered. "Perhaps you are right, witch. Unfortunately, none of these forces are currently present to stop me from killing the lot of you." Dreamslayer declared, grandiosely. He started concentrating on a build up of power, to shatter this ball of energy like glass. "I tire of this game," his voice dripping with superiority. "None of you have proved mildly entertaining. Perhaps the new Justice League might prove a better challenge." 

"You're welcome to try." Zatanna said finally before turning to Booster. "Now." 

Booster nodded and disconnected the force field. In the split instant between the collapse of the barrier and Dreamslayer's awareness of it, Zatanna put her conjured her final spell. After that, their fates would be taken out of her hands. She had only to utter one word and all of it would fall into place. 

"peelS." 

******************** 

The sky had suddenly turned pitch black. 

Dreamslayer looked up and saw that it was night. The moon hung overhead in the sky, full and bright. Yet the canopy holding it hostage, revealed no flicker of myriad lights but the totality of utter darkness. The beach had disappeared and he stood on the flat plain of a barren wasteland. Through the veil of fog, he could tell that there were no mountains in the distance and no trees he could see. Something about the place looked removed from reality. He wondered if she had teleported him to another dimension. He did not know she had that kind of power. Then again, he had never allowed her the opportunity to show it. 

"Welcome to the Dreaming, Dreamslayer." He heard her speak. 

He turned around and saw her standing behind him, with Booster Gold. 

"A nice trick." Dreamslayer offered sarcastically. "It would appear that you are capable of pulling a rabbit out of your hat. I did not think you were capable of dimensional travel." 

"Dimensional travel, is that what you think this is?" She laughed. "You are truly rich, Dreamslayer." 

Booster wished he knew what was happening. One minute he had disconnected the force field and the next thing he knew, he was standing in the middle of the spookiest place he had ever been in his life. Even though it was night, the air was hot and the winds blowing across the parched landscape made his skin crawl. Zatanna seemed to know what she was doing though and showed no trace of fear, which was more than he could say for himself. One thing was certain however, until they got out of here, he was not straying from her side. 

"Where are we?" Dreamslayer demanded, preparing to blast her with a killing bolt of energy. "Tell me witch, or I will turn your bones to powder!" 

"Not if I can help it." Booster declared finding his voice. "You put one hand on the lady and I'll pulverise you instead. Besides, I owe you one." 

"Its all right Booster," Zatanna said with a smile, putting her hand on his shoulder to assure him that everything was under control. "Dreamslayer is powerless here. He has the bite of a toothless tiger." 

"You are delusional!" Dreamslayer retaliated and prepared to show her how wrong she truly was. However, as he tried to discharge the energy amassed by Gray Man's body, he realised that something was wrong. Nothing was happening! What had she done to him? His eyes widened in disbelief as he glared at her. "What have you done to me witch?" 

"Dreamslayer." Zatanna mused. "Has it ever occurred to you what is meant to happen to the dream essence you have been stealing?" 

Despite his rage, he knew he could not answer her. "Enough of your riddles!" He snorted. "Tell me what you have done or I will kill this pathetic human." He glared at Booster. 

Booster was about to speak but Zatanna beat him to it. "You couldn't hurt Booster any more than you can hurt me, you fool. I did not take you to any dimension. My spell was one of the oldest and most common spells of magic. I merely put us all to sleep. At the moment, you are lying on the beach, with myself and Booster, fast asleep." 

"What?" Booster turned to her in surprise. "I don't remember.." 

"Does anyone remember the precise time, one falls asleep?" Zatanna answered before turning back to Dreamslayer who was absorbing her words with great difficulty. "Dreamslayer, since I made you sleep, the dream that we are now experiencing is my dream and in my dream, you are powerless." 

"I don't believe you." He said defiantly but Booster could tell from the rising fear on his voice that he starting to suspect that her claim was true. 

"You said you were going to kill me, I am still here." She responded, her voice full of triumph. "Face it Dreamslayer, you are helpless here." 

"So what?" He retorted, regaining some of his balance now that the initial shock had faded. His eyes narrowed with familiar malevolence as he glared at her. "You keep me trapped in this place forever? Even you have to wake up some time, when you do I will be return to reality and I will still win." 

Booster had to admit that the louse had a good point and he hoped that Zatanna's hand was stronger that what it appeared to be. Suddenly, his eyes caught sight of something, he swore had not been there before. While Zatanna and Dreamslayer continued their verbal jousting, Booster's attention focused on an unusually shaped tower standing in the middle of the plain. With absolute certainty, he knew that the structure had not been there before this second. For a moment, he wrestled with the possibility that this was an illusion. They were after all in a dream world, could what he was seeing be a figment of his imagination? 

Booster doubted it because the tower was something out of a nightmare. 

He was reminded of those medieval fortresses, dark and foreboding, with angular corners and jagged edges. Looking at it, made him tremble. What was it? Almost in an answer, he saw a man appeared out of the mist, from the direction of the dark castle. The man was tall and pale, with short white hair cut short to his scalp. Despite its colour, Booster did not think he was very old and estimated that they were probably the same age. He wore a white T-shirt and white denim jeans, with jet black boots. His eyes were hidden by sunglasses and Booster found himself thinking why on earth anyone would need those in a dismal place like this, especially at night. 

"Its time for us to leave Booster." Zatanna said to him. 

"Leave?" Dreamslayer laughed. "You don't think you can leave without me do you? The moment you wake up, your dream will be over and I will still be strong enough to kill you and your miserable little group." 

"I don't think so." The new arrival announced his presence. 

At the very sight of him, Booster saw the change in Zatanna's confident features. The reason for her fear was not Dreamslayer but this man in his white clothes and covered eyes. 

"You can leave now." He said to Zatanna. "I will take care of this." 

"Who are you?" Dreamslayer demanded, starting to become very uneasy by this whole situation. This was not how it was supposed to be. He was Dreamslayer, master of the dimensions, leader of the Extremists! He was not to be left in this stygian world because of the some witch's trick. "I will kill you like I'm going to kill her when I get to the waking world." 

  
For the first time, the man turned his attention to Dreamslayer and he let a small smile steal across his face. "So you are a Dreamslayer?" The man asked, as if the whole notion was some enormous joke that he alone was privy to. His hand reached for his sunglasses. "They call me the Corinthian." 

His eyes! Jesus Christ, his eyes! 

He had seen many things in his life that was capable of breaking lesser man and Booster Gold thought he had handled those experiences well but nothing prepared him for the Corinthian. Where there should have been eye sockets, pupils and irises were two perfectly formed mouths with sharp and jagged teeth. 

Zatanna saw Dreamslayer recoil at the sight of the man, realising perhaps in these last moments of life what he was now facing. "Give our thanks to your master." She managed to say, taking hold of Booster's hand. Booster's eyes were wide open with naked terror, his face was ashen with fear. Zatanna could well understand the emotion. She herself, could sense the dark inside this being and it terrified her even more because she understood what he was. The Corinthian was the essence of the nightmares. He resided comfortably in the depths of fears locked within the souls of every sentient that had ever lived and dreamed. 

He was the manifestation of man's darkest ideas. 

Zatanna recited the spell that would bring her and Booster back into the waking world. The words to take them home were just as simple as those who brought them here. "ekawA." She repeated to herself. "ekawA." 

"You cannot leave me here!" Dreamslayer turned to her desperately as the Corinthian advanced upon him. Zatanna felt the compassion inside her stir for a moment, as the Dreaming started to dissolve around her eyes. For a brief instant, she wondered if he really deserved the fate he was going to get at the hands of the Corinthian. That second faded away when she remembered the people of Kooey Kooey Koeey who had been denied any kind of mercy. 

"I am sorry Dreamslayer," she whispered as he started to fade away. "Its out of my hands now. I was merely to deliver you here." 

Dreamslayer watched the witch disappear like smoke before he heard the Corinthian's voice behind him. He turned around slowly, terrified because he was weak and helpless and he was perceptive enough to understand that she had left him to the ministrations of something truly horrifying. He remembered what she had said about the forces that existed beyond his understanding and he wondered if it was too late to pray for forgiveness. Almost as if he knew what Dreamslayer was thinking, the Corinthian smiled at him and spoke. 

"Just call me the reckoning." 

************* 

"Zatanna, are you all right?" She felt hands shaking her shoulder gently. Zatanna, who was lingering in the nexus between the waking world and the one of dreams, found herself being anchored to that voice. As she surfaced into the sunlight, she opened her eyes and saw the sky above her. The sun was starting to set in the distance but there was still enough light remaining for it to be still considered day. 

"General?" She blinked at the face looking over her in concern. 

The young man let out a sigh of relief at her response and Zatanna felt the sleep ooze out of her eyes like the dream she was shedding like a second skin. "I'm fine." She assured him even though her head was still swimming. Slowly, she rolled onto her belly and slowly lifted herself off the sandy beach. She could see Booster starting to emerge from his sleep a short distance away. 

"What happened?" Donovan inquired. After he had taken care of Gorgon, who would never be reassembled since parts of him were scattered across the Pacific, General Glory had returned to the island. He first discovered Beatriz being carried to shore like drift wood. There was an awful moment when he believed that she might have drowned. Fortunately, he learnt better when he flew her out of the water. Although she was unconscious, Donovan attributed that to the red bruise forming on the side of her head. He was no doctor, but he knew a concussion when he saw one. 

After bringing the Latin beauty to shore, he also found the prone bodies of Zatanna, Booster and Dreamslayer. Only close observation led him to understand that they were asleep, not unconscious like Beatriz. Fighting the temptation to wake them, Donovan held back knowing that Zatanna's powers were beyond his understanding and best left alone. Besides, he was certain that this had something to do with this plan of hers to trap Dreamslayer. With that in mind, Donovan allowed the slumber to continue. 

"Its over." She said looking into his apprehensive eyes. 

"Zee!" She suddenly heard Ted's voice coming towards her. Zatanna stood up shakily with Donovan's help and saw the Blue Beetle descending from the sky. In the nearby distance, Guy and Sigrid were also making their approach. Judging by the look of them, none of the Crusaders had emerged from this mission without their personal scars. 

"Go see if Booster is alright." She urged the General. "His injuries might be delaying his revival." 

Ted landed in front of her and she immediately noticed the torn uniform and the blood running down his shoulder. There were tiny scratches on his face and a deep gash could be seen through the torn material hugging his biceps. "Are you okay, did he hurt you?" Ted demanded although he saw no evidence of physical harm. 

"No," she shook her head. "I'm in one piece." She smiled faintly before turning to Dreamslayer who was still locked in an endless sleep. "I'm in better shape than he is." 

At that, Ted looked at the Extremist wondering what nightmares he must be enduring as they stood here watching him. "Is it done?" He asked softly. 

"Yes," she nodded slowly. "Its done." She let out a heavy sigh. "The Dream King kept his promise once the island made an appeal to the Green." 

"I still don't understand," Ted admitted. The realm of the supernatural was beyond his understanding. He dealt with facts and scientific theory, not the uncertain substance of magic. However, his lack of understanding did not mean he refused to believe in his existence. He had been a superhero long enough to have learnt that there were more things in the universe than his tiny mind could possibly imagine. He knew that the island was alive. Aquaman had explained it to the League once but the concept that a place could have sentience was too much of a possibility around which to wrap his mind. 

"The island sentience made an appeal to the Green." Zatanna explained. "The Green is known in the Dreaming as Fiddler's Green. Like the island, it is a place that has sentience. As a minion of the Dream King, the Green is granted a boon. Its boon was to grant the wish of the island, to bring to justice the one who had destroyed its people." 

It was still too much for Ted but he did not want to question it. Anything else he was about to say was interrupted by the sudden rising of the Gray Man. 

"He's back!" Ted declared and the other Extremists leapt into action, preparing for another attack. 

"Stop!" Zatanna shouted. "Look at him." 

"Look at what?" Guy demanded, breaking into the conversation when he arrived. 

"Dreamslayer." Donovan answered, pointing to the upright form of the Gray Man. "I thought it was over!" He exclaimed. 

"It is." Zatanna said calmly. "Look at his eyes." 

They did look and what they saw was answer enough. The Gray Man rose to his feet, his eyes gray and dead. There was no expression on his face, no trace of the evil that had destroyed this island and hundreds of others across the planet. It was a face trapped in amber, without feeling or emotion. His eyes stared straight past the heroes as he took a step forward. His movements were stiff and unnatural as if he was an automaton with programmed instructions. The Gray Man started walking forward, his hands hanging limply at his side as his moved past the Crusaders and continued walking up the beach. 

For a moment, no one knew what to say. They could only stare at the gray figure that was fading away in the distance, not even leaving footprints in his wake. Those who had encountered the Gray Man before knew what they were seeing of course. It was eerie but familiar. 

"What has happened to him?" Sigrid asked first. 

"Dreamslayer is gone isn't he?" Booster spoke, now that he was conscious again. He remembered the Corinthian and knew that he would never forget that face for as long as he lived. No doubt, he would see the Corinthian in his nightmares. "The Dream King removed him from the Gray Man's body." Slowly, the memories of the dark place had returned and Zatanna's plan unfolded in his mind like a bitter aftertaste. 

"Once he was inside the Dreaming, he no longer had possession of the Gray Man's body. Once freed of Dreamslayer's consciousness, the Gray Man can return to his duties as dictated by the Lords of Order." By now the figure of the Gray Man had disappeared completely and all that was left behind was their memories of this sorry episode. 

"So that's it." Guy let out a deep breath. He was holding Beatriz in his arms. Her injuries were superficial but the blast of psychic power had weakened her. Guy chose not to rouse her until it was necessary. "That's the end of Dreamslayer." He let his mind drift to all the lives that had been lost because of the Extremist and wished he could be certain that the bastard would get his due. "I hope he's in a world of hurt." 

Booster swallowed hard, closing his eyes as the image of the Corinthian flashed in his mind again. "You have no idea, Guy. No idea at all." 

EPILOGUE: SLEEPERS 

Zatanna could not sleep. 

It was not because for any lack of trying on her part. After the past few days, she certainly felt the need for sleep. Unfortunately, her body had completely different ideas. She tossed around in bed, a thin film of perspiration wetting her skin with each movement she made. At some point in the night, she chose to change tactics. Instead of tossing around, she would sit up and fluff her pillows, adjust the covers over her body and then try to find the most comfortable position before she lay down to sleep. 

While it did accomplish the killing of time, it did little to help her sleep. Finally, Zatanna gave up altogether and climbed out of bed. As she walked out of the bedroom, with designs on the kitchen, Zatanna noticed the clock on the mantle piece of her living room. She groaned when she saw that it was still night. It would be five hours before she could even think of getting up early and then she would go through the day like the walking dead. 

I wonder what Ted's doing? 

That thought slipped out of her mind even before she reached the kitchen. It made her pause and wonder whether the reason for her insomnia was not something as simplistic as man troubles. As the notion imprinted itself in her mind, she let out frustrated sigh. Not that, anything but that! 

Unfortunately, the more she thought about it, the more it made sense. It had been a week since the whole business with the Extremists and Dreamslayer. The Crusaders had returned to their own lives although they were connected to each other with their signal devices. As far as she knew, the Crusaders were slatted to meet at Warriors, a week from today, in order to discuss what role they would take in the superhero community. Understandably, Guy did not want the group to become a pale imitation of the Justice League. She could agree with that sentiment although she had yet to decide whether she wanted to be a full time member. 

Despite Guy's fears for comparisons with the Justice League, the media reported no such rivalry. Thanks to Catherine's whispers in the right ears, the whole world was now aware that they were responsible for ending the nuclear threat. After Dreamslayer had been vanquished, the United Nations Council felt confident enough to release the real truth behind the destruction of Kooey Kooey Kooey. The Crusaders returned to New York as heroes, with the full glare of media attention in their faces. Part of the reason the group chose to scatter for a few weeks was partially due to all this attention. While Beatriz and Guy were used to it, newer members like Donovan Wallace and Sigrid Nansen preferred the shadows. Zatanna could appreciate their reason for anonymity and quickly returned home. 

Zatanna made herself a cup of hot chocolate, hoping it would help her sleep. She sat at the kitchen counter, nursing the warm cup and allowing herself to finally grapple with the subject of Ted Kord. 

There had not been a man in her life since Barry Allen, the original Flash and that was years ago. To be honest, Barry had never been hers, not really. As League team mates, they had come together after Barry had believed Iris to be dead. In his grief, he had turned to her and Zatanna had to been too young to know any better. She had loved him deeply but when Iris returned to life, their relationship died. Barry had tried to be a gentleman about it but it changed nothing. She was still hurt. Since then, her relationships with men had been chequered. Being a powerful mystic was a decided disadvantage when one trying to enjoy a social life. 

Ted Kord was the first man she felt she could trust enough to give her heart in a long time and that frightened her immensely. She sensed his feelings for her were no passing fancy either. The depth of his emotion was part of the reason why she reacted so strongly to him. Although many of their feelings had been unspoken, Zatanna knew that she was not going to get any peace of mind until she confronted him and her feelings face to face. 

Glancing at the clock, she wondered what time it was on the west coast. Lightspeed Entertainment was based in Las Vegas and she gathered that was where Ted lived as well. For a few minutes, she debated the idea to call him but after several soul searching questions, decided that this could not wait. If she was ever going to sleep again, she needed to know. 

Taking a deep breath, she picked up the phone..... 

********* 

She called him. He could not believe it. She really called him. 

Ted took a moment to gather himself as he heard Zatanna's voice on the other end of the line. He had been working in his office at Lightspeed Entertainment, trying to shift through the paperwork accumulated during his absence. When the phone rang, he prayed it was Booster telling him that he was cutting his trip to Paris short and was on the next plane home. Booster had decided to take a little vacation after their encounter with the Extremists. No doubt, this sudden idea for a holiday probably had much to do with a beautiful French brunette who was finally giving him the time of day, Ted thought bitterly. 

However, when he picked up the phone, there had been a slight pause before the caller spoke. 

"Hello Ted." 

Ted knew her voice immediately. In the rare periods of time when he able to come for air from under all this paperwork, his mind invariably fell to thoughts of Zatanna. He wrapped himself in dreams of her when he slept and grew more certain with each passing day that he had fallen head over heels. Despite the certainty of his feelings, Ted had no idea what to do about it. This was not the kind of woman that appreciated being rushed and he sensed a vulnerability behind all that confidence when it came to matters of the heart. So, he chose to step back and let her come to him when she felt she was ready. 

"Hello Zee." He answered with a smile, trying to hide his jubilance. "How have you been?" He opted for a casual approach first. After all, she had called him. 

"I've been fine." She responded. "How about you?" Zatanna winced from her end of the line. They sounded like two high school kids. There had to be a point in maturity that made relationships easier to cope with. Taking a deep breath, she called on the strength, she reserved to fight super villains like Dreamslayer, Wotan and whatever she had encountered throughout her career. "Ted, we need to talk about us." 

"Is there an 'us'?" He ventured to ask. Suddenly, his stomach had moved into his throat. He wanted her so much. If she did not feel the same, Ted was not sure how he was going to handle it. 

"There could be." She said finally. "I know how you feel." 

"The question is how do you feel?" Ted returned. 

"I don't know how I feel." Zatanna admitted. "We've never really had a chance to feel anything. Everything happened when we were fighting Dreamslayer and there was so much emotion charging the air, it was hard to be sure of anything." 

"Then come here." The words flew out of his mouth before he had a chance to think them through. "Let's find out. Give ourselves a week to find out if any of what we feel is worth hanging on to, Zee." 

There was another pause. "I really hate Las Vegas. Its tacky." 

Ted tried to suppress a smile, knowing that was a positive response. "I hate New England. There are killer dogs, killer clowns, psychic prom queens and vampire infested towns" 

"All right already," she giggled. "How about New York?" 

"My kind of town." Ted grinned. 

"I'll see you then Ted." She said silkily. 

Ted could listen to her voice forever. "I'll make lasagne, put on some CD's.."

"Ted." She interrupted. "I'm hoping that's not the same offer you made Wonder Woman." 

I am so going to kill Guy, Ted thought before he came up with an answer. 

******* 

Sometimes he would wake up at night in a cold sweat, trembling from the effects of a dream he would never remember, even though its presence stayed him with for days. On these occasions, returning to sleep was impossible and he did not relish having to toss and turn all night with the sheets of his bed plastered to his body. Instead, he would live his small caretaker's shed and venture into the garden he was charged to keep. 

He would walk barefoot in the soft green grass, allowing its silky texture to tickle his feet before finding himself a nice spot under a tree. Although he would not sleep, he passed the time staring into the moon lit sky, trying to remember if there was more to his existence than being the caretaker of Fiddler's Green. He could not remember anything before his life in this idyllic world even though he must have died thinking of the Dreaming to become a permanent resident in this kingdom of twilight. 

When he thought about his arrival here, a permanent haze would descend upon his consciousness so that merely fragments of memory would surface. His arrival into the Dreaming did not arouse much fanfare. One morning, he had awaken from a restless sleep to find himself in the caretaker's shed. At first he had been confused because he remembered nothing before that morning. He ventured out to find Fiddler's Green before him and thought it to be the most beautiful place in the world. 

It came as no surprised to him when the Dreaming's residents informed him that he had always been its caretaker and that his name was David. In some part of him, which existed beyond the need for factual data, he knew this was true, even though he suspected that he might have been known as something else once upon a time. Sometimes, he had flashes of memory that appeared and then disappeared with the consistency of smoke. Images of green fire and streaks of blue and gold would taunt him, defying him to solve the riddle trapped inside his mind. At other times, the dreams were darker, even nightmarish. 

  
He would dream that someone had reached inside his mind and eaten away his identity. All of what he was before this life would disappear down the gullet of some unimaginable horror before all reason left his mind and he would awake screaming. Those nightmares had plagued him endlessly during his first days in the Dreaming, levelling off with the gradual passage of time. 

Yesterday, he had met the Corinthian for the first time. Bar none other, the Corinthian was indeed the most ferocious and fearsome of all the major arcana in the Dreaming. David remembered the meeting most vividly. The Corinthian had smiled at him and inquired how he found life in the Dreaming. David's answers had been polite even though a feeling of dread rose in his stomach at the sight of the Corinthian. The Corinthian noticed this but did not make mention of his fear. 

"What are you called?" The Corinthian had asked him. 

"David." He had answered, fighting a wave of nausea that emerged from nowhere. 

"It's a good name." The Corinthian said quietly. "Could be worse. You could be called something ridiculous like Dreamslayer." 

"In the Dreaming?" David had laughed. "That sounds sacrilegious." 

The Corinthian did not join in his laughter but did smile. "It was nice meeting you David." He said politely before leaving the Green. 

Perhaps it was his meeting that produced his nightmare on this evening, David decided. He stared up into the dark canopy of night and let the moon bathe him in its glowing beauty. What did it matter who he was anyway? David thought as he suddenly felt his eyelids become heavy. The Green was his responsibility, just as the Dreaming was his home. Tomorrow, he had shrubs to prune and a sapling in the northeastern end of the Green needed tending. There was just so much to do. He did not know if he was content in his previous life but this one suited him well. He had friends who called on him and he was sure that his fear of the Corinthian was a passing phase. For a nightmare, the Corinthian seemed well mannered. David managed one stray thought before sleep claimed him. 

The Corinthian was correct. 

Dreamslayer was an absurd name. 

THE END 

Well that's it for the Crusaders. I hope you enjoyed this story and rest assured this is not the end, merely a pregnant pause. I look forward to hearing comments and feedback. 


End file.
